Un ninja entre demonios
by uzuindra.2
Summary: No tenia recuerdos de su pasado. No sabia quien o que era. Ese hombre se ofreció a hacerlo recordar. Pero en el transcurso de su camino, se encontró con cosas que nunca espero encontrar. Un mundo de maravillas y sorpresas, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, seres sobrenaturales.
1. Chapter 1

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

…¿Qué son los demonios? ¿Qué son los humanos? ¿Qué soy…yo?— se preguntaba Naruto con casi desesperación en su tono—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio**

Un bosque con vegetación, mucha vegetación, siendo árboles, flores, arbustos, diferentes tipos de plantas por todos lados.

Ríos y lagos corrían por la tierra, y en uno de esos ríos, algo fuera de lo común se podía apreciar.

Un niño extraño, siendo pequeño, no más de seis años. Era extraño porque en su rostro llevaba unas marcas de bigotes. La única clase de ropa que llevaba era unos pantalones naranjas más grandes que el, pero no llevaba nada en la parte superior, mostrando al mundo su cuerpo y rasgos. Su cabello rubio dorado y piel color canela.

El niño estaba inconsciente, mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y respirando levemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, mostrando que eran azules cielo, y se sentó rápido, mirando a su alrededor con precaución y confusión palpable en sus ojos.

El miedo era claro para él. ¿Quién se despierta en la nada en sus condiciones?

Poniéndose de pie, el pequeño comenzó a caminar mirando a su alrededor, teniendo especial cuidado en donde pisar y que mirar.

No entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y lo más importante? Porque no recordaba nada además de su nombre.

¡Oigan! ¡Alguien me escucha!— grito el pequeño con confusión, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Mirando a su alrededor, el pequeño niño continuo caminando y buscando algo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que lo ayudara. Ya sea a recordar o a decidir qué hacer.

No sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. No entendía nada.

...

Era una cueva iluminada por el fuego de una fogata, y dentro de ella, el niño sin recuerdos estaba sentado mirando el fuego frente a sus ojos.

Ahora sus pantalones estaban rotos, quedando como unos pantalones cortos y sujetados como un cinto con telas naranjas. Antes tenía que sujetarlos y caminar de manera incómoda, por lo que los rompió para estar más cómodo.

El niño arrojó ramas a la fogata, avivando las llamas. Supo cómo hacerla gracias a unas ramas, una piedra y mucho esfuerzo.

Tomando una rama del suelo, el niño comenzó a escribir en la tierra donde se sentaba.

Pocos segundos después, en la tierra, los kanjis estaban escritos.

"Uzumaki Naruto". Ese era su nombre. Lo único que recordaba además de escribir y leer.

Tenía hambre. Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que despertó en ese río. La sed también le estaba afectando.

Debía comenzar a recoger frutas o cazar algún animal, como un conejo.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba con dificultad por el bosque. Habían pasado dos días. Dos días sin comer y beber nada. Él hambre, la sed, el frío, y la falta de sueño lo estaban afectando.

Si no conseguía algo para beber o comer ahora, Naruto creía que moriría. Ya se sentía débil y cansado, seguramente faltaba poco para desmayarse.

Cayéndose de cara al suelo, el niño respiraba con dificultad a la vez que miraba hacia delante. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio algo que estuvo buscando desde hace mucho.

Un gran animal estaba muerto frente a sus ojos, con su estómago abierto y mostrado la jugosa carne, que Naruto ansiaba comer.

Él hambre ya era mucha. Comería lo que sea, sin importarle que sea carne cruda de un animal a medio comer.

Arrastrándose hacia el animal, sin cuestionar nada, era guiado por la terrible hambre.

No pensó en la lógica de la situación.

Un animal a medio comer sólo podía significar una cosa.

Un depredador estaba en la zona.

Llegando al animal, Naruto estaba por hundir sus manos en la carne, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió la respiración en su espalda.

Un gruñido fue lo siguiente que escuchó, y volteándo lentamente la cabeza, Naruto vio como detrás de él, un gran tigre estaba respirando y viéndolo con hambre.

Naruto cayó de espaldas, comenzando a arrastrarse y alejarse del gran animal, que solo se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, como si disfrutara de su miedo.

¿Este era el fin? ¿Se acababa todo aquí? Que patético.

Lo único que hizo desde que despertó fue sufrir. Sufrir de hambre, sufrir de sed, sufrir el frío. No poder dormir.

No recordaba nada de su vida. Pero aun así, estaba seguro de algo.

No quería morir así. No iba a morir así. Iba a sobrevivir. Iba a seguir hacia delante. Perduraría. Su existencia no acabaría.

Con un gran rugido, el tigre saltó hacia Naruto, a la vez que el niño solo pensaba en algo.

" _No pienso... ¡Permitirme morir aquí!"—_ pensó Naruto a la vez que alguien dentro de él abría los ojos.

Grandes ojos rojos como rubíes con pupilas rasgadas miraban al vacío. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la oscura habitación. No era una habitación, se catalogaría más como una alcantarilla. Agua estaba por el suelo, y el ser de ojos rojos solo soltó una risita.

Una pequeña cantidad de energía roja como bruma comenzó a salir del cuerpo del ser monstruo cubierto de oscuridad, empezando a moverse por el alcantarillado.

Naruto sintió algo extraño mientras que veía al tigre en el aire, dirigiéndose a él lentamente.

Era extraño. Una sensación de poder que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin que Naruto lo supiera, su cuerpo pasó por diferentes cambios. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada. Las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras. Las marcas de bigotes en su rostro se pronunciaron. Su cabello se erizo y se volvió mucho más puntiagudo que antes. Sus caninos se alargaron, convirtiéndose en los dientes de un animal o un depredador.

Un torrente de energía roja salió disparada del cuerpo de Naruto, que causo que el tigre frenara para retroceder con precaución, mirando al niño con detenimiento y análisis.

Cuando el torrente de energía roja en forma de pilar se detuvo, Naruto miraba al tigre con los dientes apretados, gruñendo y temblado.

El tigre se encogió un poco, pero gruñendo más fuerte, recobro el valor para saltar hacia Naruto con un rugido feroz.

Naruto también hizo lo mismo, lanzándose hacia el tigre con sus garras en alto, saltando para despegar del suelo y dirigirse hacia el gran animal con sus garras hacia adelante con sorprendente velocidad, tanto que desapareció y apareció frente a su enemigo.

El niño y el tigre chocaron, pero Naruto gano el choque de poder, haciendo que el tigre cayera hacia atrás con Naruto sobre él, pero ahí no se detuvo el niño, porque por puro instinto, comenzó a mover sus filosas garras para empezar a rasgar y tajar el cuerpo del tigre.

El gran tigre gruñía de dolor por como las filosas garras atravesaban su cuerpo, tratando de defenderse pero siendo inútil porque Naruto atacaba con ferocidad, impidiendo su movimiento.

Por los siguientes minutos, Naruto estuvo rasgando y tajando la carne del tigre, impidiendo su movimiento y atacando como un animal furioso. Fue así hasta que Naruto se percató de algo. El animal estaba muerto.

Jadeando con cansancio, Naruto decidió hacer algo para acabar con el hambre y aprovechar su nuevo estado.

Con sus grandes colmillos y caninos, Naruto dirigió su rostro hacia la carne rasgada del tigre, y mordió, usando sus manos como ayuda para desgarrar la carne de tigre y separarla del cuerpo.

Al terminar de hacer eso, comenzó a comer. El hambre era demasiada y estaba desesperado por comida. No había tiempo para hacer una fogata y cocinar.

…

Un ser entre las sombras se sentía increíblemente curioso y asombrado.

Primero fue la fluctuación en su hogar hace unos días. Sintió un increíble poder rasgando el espacio, que literalmente lo rompió para dar paso a la entrada de dicho poder.

Ese poder era tan abismalmente grande que sonaba ridículo. Él no era un sensor destacado, pero aun así pudo sentir claramente desde grandes distancias la entrada de dicho poder, y sus esclavos también lo sintieron. Al salir de su hogar, tuvo que estar preparado para viajar, porque estaba seguro que ese poder estaba muy lejos. Era increíble. Incluso desde la distancia que estaba desde su mansión hasta aquí, que era como la distancia entre América y Europa, pudo sentir claramente ese poder.

Si él podía sentir eso, estaba seguro que los demás también pudieron, por lo que se apresuró para ser el primero que llegara a ese lugar y ver el increíble poder que estaba allí.

Al momento de llegar no sabía que sentir por lo que vio. Lo único que vio fue a un niño rubio que tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas con la forma de bigotes. Pero él estaba seguro. Ese niño, ese mocoso tenía mucho más poder que él. Pero su poder no solo sobrepasaba al suyo.

Antes, hace décadas, estuvo de pie frente a los Satanes originales. Estuvo de pie frente al mismo Lucifer. Pero ese mocoso se sentía como si tuviera más poder que el demonio original. Pero no solo eran los Satanes originales. Estuvo de pie frente a los nuevos satanes, incluso ante Sirzechs y Ajuka, que esos dos estaban en el top 10. Sin embargo, el mocoso frente a sus ojos se sentía diferente a ellos.

Los sobrepasaba completamente en poder. Algo inconcebible.

Guiado por la curiosidad, uso sus altos conocimientos en magia para crear una barrera a su alrededor para cubrir el gran poder del niño.

Ese mocoso atraería la atención de cualquiera con malas intenciones, por lo que decidió ayudar un poco y tapar el rastro para aquellos con malas ideas con respecto al nuevo poder que llego al infierno.

Por dos días, estuvo viendo con silencioso asombro la voluntad de vivir que el niño tenía. Dos días sin comer y dormir no eran un juego para un humano.

Esa fue otra cosa que noto. Que el niño rubio era 100% humano, algo que lo dejo en shock.

Hubiera entendido la razón del abismal poder si fuera algún ser sobrenatural. Pero ese mocoso era un humano de sangre pura, totalmente normal, incluso sin un **Sacred Gear** **Longinus** o normal.

Descubrió el nombre del niño. Naruto Uzumaki era un nombre japonés, por lo que el niño vino de Japón o algún lugar de Asia.

Por su cabeza, muchos escenarios pasaron. Ese niño podría convertirse en su aliado. Estaba seguro de que él era el único con conocimiento de esto. Seguramente los demás sabrían del abismal poder que entro al infierno, pero no sabrían donde se encontraba o que era. Por lo tanto, él era el único con el conocimiento de que un niño pequeño, sin nadie, solo en el mundo, estaba vagando por el infierno sin nada que hacer.

Lo decidió. Ese niño se convertiría en uno de sus sirvientes. Lo entrenaría personalmente para aprovechar al máximo ese abismal poder que tenía.

Quería aprovechar ese poder porque sintió algo que no debería estar dentro de un humano.

El chakra era una energía extraña. Solo era usada por **Youkai** que sabían el arte del **Senjutsu**. El chakra era la fuerza vital de uno, es similar al poder demoniaco para los demonios y la luz santa para los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Se supone que solo los **Youkai** tienen ese tipo de energía, no los humanos. Pero ese niño tenía una abismal cantidad de chakra. De hecho, todo el gran poder que sentía de él, era chakra. Nunca había sentido una cantidad igual o cercana de chakra. Ese niño era un monstruo de chakra.

Estaba pensando la idea de cómo presentarse ante el niño cuando lo noto. El pequeño estaba a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento. Decidió que la mejor manera de tener al pequeño niño bajo su mando, seria con una deuda de vida. Le salvaría la vida a Naruto llevándoselo a su mansión cuando se desmayara.

Pero ese tigre que estuvo por matar al niño casi arruina su plan.

Sintió un gran asombro cuando vio ese pilar de chakra rojo salir del cuerpo de Naruto. Pero su asombro solo aumento cuando sintió algo. Ese pilar de energía solo eran unas gotas de todo su poder.

Viendo como el niño comía con avives la carne cruda del tigre muerto, decidió que ya era la hora de presentarse y hablar con el pequeño.

Saliendo de su escondite, noto como Naruto se tensaba ante su llegada, comenzando a olfatear como un animal. Volteando rápidamente, Naruto miro con asombro al nuevo hombre que estaba presente en el claro del bosque.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello siendo una extraña mescla de rojo y azul. Sus ojos eran iguales a su cabello, teniendo heterocromia, siendo rojo el derecho y azul el izquierdo. Su cuerpo y presencia emitían un aura de misterio.

Naruto permaneció viendo al nuevo hombre hasta que sonrió ampliamente con sus dientes manchados de sangre, una escena algo grotesca para el hombre de mediana edad.

¡Por fin alguien en este bosque!— grito Naruto levantándose y comenzando a correr hacia el nuevo ser— ¡Creí que era el único!

No lo eres, mocoso…— dijo el ser con una media sonrisa— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tus padres.

Naruto se quedó callado ante eso, bajando un poco la mirada, hablo en un tono deprimido.

No tengo…— dijo para que el hombre abriera los ojos algo sorprendido— O no lo recuerdo bien…

" _Amnesia…"_ — pensó el hombre en un tono deductivo, mirando analíticamente al pequeño— Entonces no recuerdas nada…Ya veo. Tienes amnesia.

¿Qué es eso? Amnesia…— repitió el niño confundido, sin recordar haber escuchado algo igual.

¿No sabes nada…?— pregunto el ser en un tono incrédulo, viendo como Naruto negaba con la cabeza algo triste— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Leer y escribir… ¡Y mi nombre! ¡Es Uzumaki Naruto, **Dattebayo**!— grito Naruto con fuerza, tapándose la boca al reconocer que había dicho algo así, y notando como el nuevo ser lo miraba genuinamente impresionado— ¡E-Es un tic verbal!

Como sea…Naruto. He venido a hacerte una pregunta.— dijo el hombre con seriedad, notando como Naruto se tensaba— Obviamente no tienes nada mejor que hacer…No recuerdas nada, no sabes si tienes a alguien esperándote en algún lugar.— ante esas palabras, Naruto bajo la cabeza deprimido— Pero yo puedo arreglar eso.

¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

Con la magia puedes hacer casi lo que sea, niño.— dijo el ser con una sonrisa algo arrogante, notando como Naruto lo miraba algo extrañado— ¿Qué?

Magia… ¿Eso existe?— Naruto entendía un poco que sería la magia. Algo sobrenatural como sacar conejos de un sombrero tal vez.

La magia existe.— dijo el hombre con un tono seguro— Sera la magia la que te ayudara a recordar. Pero para hacerlo, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

¿Qué es, **Dattebayo**?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Quiero que me sirvas…se mi guerrero que pele las batallas por mi.— Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante eso— Como abras notado…— el hombre miro de reojo al tigre a medio comer— Tienes un innegable poder dentro de ti. En resumen, quiero ese poder en mis manos. Si tú te conviertes en mi guerrero, te ayudare a recordar.

¿Cómo puedo creerte, **Ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto con cierta desconfianza— ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando?

Mira, mocoso…Si yo quisiera engañarte para tomar tu poder, ni siquiera te estaría hablando.— respondió el hombre con seriedad— Te hubiera secuestrado hace mucho, desde que despertaste en ese rio.— Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante eso. Ese hombre lo estuvo observando desde que despertó— Pero soy amable, quiero ver tu potencial y conocerte…por esa razón quiero que seas mi guerrero.

… ¿Me ayudaras a recuperar mis recuerdos?— pregunto Naruto algo inseguro.

Eso hare.— quería conocer el pasado de alguien así. Por lo que decidió ayudar al mocoso a recordar.

Bien…te seguiré.— al momento de decir esas palabras, un círculo mágico apareció bajo los pies de ambos— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es…— el hombre sonrió levemente— Mephisto Pheles…

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Antes que nada, quiero decirles que esta historia no es mi idea. Alguien me pidió que escribiera su idea y yo acepte. Por lo que el que debería tener el crédito de todo esto es él.

Su nombre de usuario en Fanfiction es **Jonathan Matute**. Quiero agradecerle por confiar en mí para crear esta historia.

Yo no sé muy bien qué futuro le deparara a Naruto. El que sabe eso, es **Jonathan**. Pero espero si poder poner mi propia contribución personal a esta grandiosa historia con gran potencial.

Como saben, el prólogo será corto. Eso es porque me gusta ver sus opiniones y comentarios para inspirarme.

Quiero recordarles que Kurama es un monstruo. Así de simple. Su poder es muy grande. Se dice que es capaz de crear tsunamis y aplanar montañas con un solo golpe de una de sus colas. Lo que significa, causar destrucción con su simple movimiento. Solo la mitad de su poder era suficiente para pelear contra cinco de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo. Su poder es tan grande que puede sentirse desde países de distancia por personas que no son sensores. Creo que estaría en términos de Ophis o Great Red en DxD.

Ustedes traten de descifrar el poder de Kurama en estándares de DxD.


	2. Recuerdos y Entrenamiento

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

…¿Qué son los demonios? ¿Qué son los humanos? ¿Qué soy…yo?— se preguntaba Naruto con casi desesperación en su tono—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y Entrenamiento**

Naruto caminaba con Mephisto Pheles por los pasillos de una gran mansión, mirando con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos sus alrededores, asombrándose por cada cosa que veía.

Se sintió algo asombrado y curioso cuando llego al castillo. Fueron recibidos por un sequito de sirvientes y sirvientas, que se inclinaron ante su llegada, pero no solo se inclinaron ante Mephisto, sino ante él.

Mephisto Pheles había estado muy callado desde que llegaron al castillo o mansión, guiándolo con tranquilidad en sus ojos por los pasillos, diciéndole más de una vez que no se retrasara.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a un gran jardín, con diferentes tipos de arreglos florales, plantas, arboles, un bello lugar para admirar.

Ya debe estar por llegar.— dijo Mephisto con tranquilidad y sus manos en su espalda.

¿A qué te refieres, **Ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto confundido, notando como Mephisto solo señalaba al cielo, y lo siguiente que vio Naruto hizo que abriera sus ojos en shock.

Un enorme monstruo alado, que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. El color que más resaltaba en el monstruo era el purpura, con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y grandes alas en su espalda.

El enorme ser aterrizo, y miro a Mephisto por unos instantes, para luego posar su vista en el niño.

¿Quién es el mocoso?— pregunto el monstruo con curiosidad en su voz.

Alguien muy importante.— respondió Mephisto con tranquilidad, pero notando como Naruto no dejaba de ver al nuevo ser con los ojos tan abiertos que se saldrían de sus cuencas— Naruto, Tannin es un...— Mephisto se calló al ver como Naruto hablaba.

Un…Un…— susurro Naruto, creyendo saber la especie que estaba frente a sus ojos— ¡Un lagarto gigante, **Dattebayo**!

….— silencio lleno la zona al escuchar ese grito de parte de Naruto, que solo señalaba a Tannin con un rostro asombrado. Mephisto solo podía mirar asombrado al niño.

….— Tannin solo miraba a Naruto con un rostro sin emociones, para luego cambiar su mirada del niño hacia el demonio de sangre pura— Dime que es mi almuerzo…por favor.

No….— Mephisto solo se sobo las sienes algo cansado, sabiendo que lo que acababa de pasar sería algo muy frecuente en su castillo— Tannin…te he llamado para decirte que tu serás la persona que lo entrenara. El entrenamiento comienza mañana.

Ya veo...— una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tannin al escuchar eso, mirando a Naruto con hambre en sus ojos— ¿Te molesta si pierde algún brazo o pierna…?

...— Mephisto enserio estaba considerando esa idea, y Naruto miro al demonio asombrado porque pensara en ello. Captando la mirada de Naruto, Mephisto solo suspiro— Tiene que venir hecho polvo…no herido sin reparación.

Tannin entendía a lo que se refería. El entrenamiento debería destruir física y emocionalmente al mocoso. Pero esa destrucción no debería ser permanente.

Luego de esas palabras, Tannin despego del suelo y comenzó a irse, dejando atrás a un niño algo temeroso y a un demonio sonriente.

¡¿Has perdido el juicio, anciano?!— pregunto Naruto señalando a Mephisto con su mano derecha— ¡Enserio me vas a dejar con ese lagarto gigante!

Dragón. Tannin es un dragón.— corrigió Mephisto con una sonrisa divertida.

¡No me importa la especie de ese lagarto, **Dattebayo**!— grito Naruto con sus ojos en blanco, moviendo su mano derecha con su puño apretado— ¡Lo que digo es que…!— pero Naruto se calló al momento de sentir la familiar sensación en su brazo derecho.

El dolor en su brazo derecho. Lo había tenido desde que despertó. No entendía que era, pero cada vez que usaba mucho su brazo derecho, esa sensación de dolor aparecía.

Oye. ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Mephisto cuando lo vio quedarse callado por unos instantes.

Si…solo es dolor.— respondió Naruto con una mueca en su rostro, sosteniendo su muñeca derecha.

¿Lo has tenido desde que despertaste?— pregunto el demonio con curiosidad.

Si…desde que desperté en ese rio.— Naruto miro al demonio sin entender la razón de la pregunta.

Interesante...— dijo el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa— En fin, ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en un lugar más cómodo?

¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Naruto con confusión.

Eso de que yo entre en tu cabeza para buscar tus recuerdos.— los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante eso.

Hazlo aquí, anciano.— las cejas de Mephisto temblaron al ser llamado así por el mocoso.

Con algo de tranquilidad, Mephisto comenzó a murmurar palabras que Naruto no podía entender. Mientras que más murmuraba, el anciano se acercaba a Naruto, y al terminar, coloco su mano en la cabeza del niño.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo.

…

Mephisto abrió los ojos, viendo solo oscuridad a su alrededor. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que efectivamente solo había oscuridad en la zona.

Comenzando a caminar, noto que el suelo estaba cubierto de agua.

El demonio de sangre pura caminaba por la oscuridad mirando a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar los recuerdos del mocoso.

El niño los había olvidado, no perdido, por lo que aún estaban en su cabeza, y era su trabajo encontrarlos para ganar la confianza de Naruto.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos, Mephisto se detuvo al ver lo que podría ser una gran puerta, pero con palabras escritas en ella, kanjis si no se equivocaba.

Acercándose a la puerta, Mephisto comenzó a analizarla, leyendo los kanjis y tratando de averiguar lo que significaban. El demonio de sangre pura paso un par de minutos leyendo, y descubrió algo interesante.

Aparentemente, la puerta estaba cerrada por un sello, un sello el cual era difícil de abrir, pero él era el gran Mephisto Pheles, podía descubrir cualquier tipo de magia, era un experto en esa área.

Pero al pasar los minutos tratando de abrir la puerta, descubrió algo importante. La puerta no estaba cerrada por magia.

" _De modo que no puedo abrirla…"_ — pensó Mephisto con un ceño fruncido— _"¿Podre romperla un poco...? Si hago eso, tal vez algunos recuerdos fluyan"_ — pero algo de preocupación paso por el rostro del demonio— _"Pero para romperla un poco necesito liberar algo de poder…Espero no romper mucho la mente del mocoso"_

Un aura comenzó a hacerse visible alrededor del cuerpo del demonio, y este poco a poco comenzó a tocar la puerta cerrada por sellos. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Mephisto aumento exponencialmente su aura, causando que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar. El demonio de sangre pura libero un suspiro de alivio cuando logro clavar su mano en la puerta, y sacándola, luz amarilla comenzó a salir del agujero.

…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente.

" _Cuando tienes a alguien importante que proteger…es cuando te haces verdaderamente fuerte"_

" _¡Yo jamás me rindo…! ¡Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra!… ¡Ese es mi Camino Ninja!"_

" _¡Hasta que me convierta en Hokage…No pienso morir!"_

" _Los que rompen las reglas son escoria…pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria"_

Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por los ojos de Naruto. Cosas pasaban por su mente. Imágenes, palabras, lugares, personas.

Un campo de batalla. Cientos de muertos. Hombres blancos. Bestias gigantes. Una esfera azul. Ojos de sapo. El mismo luchando, rodeado de lo que podrían llamarse clones.

Pero tal y como todo vino en un suspiro, desapareció como tal. Igual que la consciencia de Naruto.

…

Mephisto estaba viendo algo interesante.

En el momento que hundió su puño en la puerta, vio como la luz amarilla literalmente iluminaba toda la oscuridad a su alrededor. Solo para que segundos después la luz se extinguiera, y el agujero se sellara. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Pero algo bueno salió de ello. Estaba seguro que el mocoso consiguió ver algunos de sus recuerdos, porque el también vio buena parte de ellos.

Debía hablar inmediatamente con ese mocoso.

Decidiendo que era hora de irse, Mephisto estaba por desaparecer. Fue así hasta que escucho una risa a su espalda.

…

El gran zorro de nueve colas se sentía frustrado.

No recordaba nada además de su nombre y un par de datos interesantes sobre su pasado, y datos sobre su situación actual.

Estar en el interior de un mocoso era algo que lo asombraba y enojaba. Sabía muy bien cuanta era su fuerza. Debería estar libre, pero no, alguien decidió meterlo dentro de un mocoso, dejarlo a su suerte y sin recuerdos.

Pero era una suerte aun conservar buena parte de esos recuerdos. Aunque no creía que eso sería considerado suerte.

Lo único que recordaba, eran humanos codiciosos y mentirosos. No importa con que palabras lo dijeran, los humanos solo buscaban su poder. Ese hombre que encontró al mocoso no era distinto a ellos. Ese hombre busco al mocoso por el poder que dejo fluir, nada más, no lo rescato por la bondad en su corazón que seguramente no existía.

" _Kyuubi, ahora no eres más que un conjunto de energías compuestas con una existencia efímera que hace mucho tiempo fueron una sola"_

" _No eres más que una fuerza inestable y sin conocimientos"_

" _Son los Uchiha los que pueden guiarte…Los Bijuus son solo esclavos de los que tienen estos poderes oculares"_

Le gustaría encontrar a ese humano que se atrevió a decir tales palabras y comérselo.

Tenía un par de recuerdos de su pasado. Aparentemente recordaba más que el mocoso llamado Naruto. Recordaba lo suficiente para saber que era, pero no tanto como para descubrir porque estaba en el mocoso.

Lo único que sabía era que era un Kyuubi, o Kurama, su nombre. Una Bestia con Cola. Un ser que hace mucho tiempo fue uno solo. Un ser que hace mucho tiempo formo parte de un Dios Constructor de Naciones.

Kurama dejo de pensar cuando vio la luz amarilla que ilumino toda la zona, y los recuerdos que no eran suyos comenzaron a asaltar sus pensamientos.

" _¡Si dudo de mis propias decisiones, estaré perdido!_

" _Oye Kyuubi…Me gustaría que un día de libres del odio que llevas dentro"_

De modo que el mocoso y él se conocían desde antes. Eso resultaba interesante. Soltó una risita divertida ante las palabras que escucho.

Kurama escucho los pasos gracias a su audición superior, y en ese momento, vio como el hombre llamado Mephisto Pheles se acercaba, mirando a su alrededor con cierta precaución.

Era natural que no pudiera verlo. Estaba escondido en la oscuridad de la habitación, que con poca luz, solo podías ver la nada frente a tus ojos.

Mephisto tenía sus razones para ser precavido. Después de todo, vio en los recuerdos del niño muchas cosas que no fueron bonitas. Y vio quien estaba dentro del cuerpo del mocoso.

Lo asombraba que un zorro Kyuubi estuviera dentro del niño, más que ese Kyuubi fuera tan poderoso. El zorro Kyuubi más poderoso con vida era Kitano, el líder de la fracción Youkai. Y su fuerza era igual a la de un Demonio de Clase Suprema.

Pero ese zorro que estaba frente a sus ojos era inmensamente poderoso. Seguramente le daría buena pelea a los dragones celestiales.

Mh…Parece que llegaste a la guarida del zorro.— dijo Kurama con una sonrisa divertida, saliendo de las sombras para que el demonio retrocediera un paso.

Eres más grande de lo que creía...— dijo Mephisto ciertamente intimidado.

No era arrogante ni estúpido. Ahora mismo estaba en una situación de vida o muerte. Si el zorro quisiera, podría matarlo, lo que llevaría a una muerte cerebral en su cuerpo real fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Jeje...— Kurama se rio entre dientes— Tus halagos no te salvaran la vida…Lo que hará eso será como te comportes.

Tu eres Kurama entonces.— dedujo Mephisto con un asentimiento, viendo como el zorro lo observaba curioso— Lo sé por los recuerdos del niño.

Si…también los he visto.— dijo Kurama bajando la mirada en cuestionamiento.

¿De dónde son ustedes dos?— pregunto Mephisto con duda— Eres el primer Kyuubi con tu poder...— la oreja de Kurama se movió ante saber que hay más de un Kyuubi— Y el mocoso no se queda atrás…

No tengo ni idea de dónde venimos...— dijo Kurama mirando al techo de la habitación— Solo desperté en ese rio con el mocoso. Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho.

Los dos son iguales en ese aspecto.— dijo el demonio asistiendo con la cabeza.

Voy a preguntarte algo…si la respuesta no me gusta, te comeré.— Kurama miro seriamente al demonio— ¿Qué piensas hacerle al mocoso?

…Él es solo un aliado. Pienso entrenarlo, fortalecerlo, convertirlo en un mocoso fuerte para...— Mephisto no pudo continuar de hablar cuando Kurama hablo.

¿Para aprovechar mi fuerza?— Kurama pregunto en un tono peligroso.

Admito que tu fuerza me será muy útil...— contesto Mephisto cruzándose de brazos, abriendo levemente los ojos al enterarse de algo— ¿Te preocupas por él?

No lo suficiente para matarte por su seguridad...— respondió Kurama en un tono aburrido— Pero si para matarte por aburrimiento y llevármelo.

Ya veo.— Mephisto se enteró que el zorro era muy directo con sus intenciones— En fin…me iré ahora. Ya hice lo que venía a hacer.

Ten cuidado, y procura ser mi diversión.— dijo Kurama viendo como el demonio poco a poco se desvanecía— Tu también se mi diversión, mocoso...— murmuro al aire comenzando a acostarse en el suelo— De lo contrario, te comeré.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba abriendo los ojos, y al momento de abrirlos por completo, miro el techo con una mirada algo aturdida.

Sentándose en la cama, Naruto comenzó a buscar a su alrededor cosas o alguien, un anciano en específico. Sin encontrarlo, se levantó completamente para notar que solo estaba usando como vestimenta un traje negro con pantalones cortos y zapatos iguales ("Imaginen algo que usaría Millicas Gremory").

Viendo esa vestimenta en un espejo de la habitación, decidió que esa no sería lo que usaría. No sabía porque, pero se sentía terriblemente asqueroso vestirse así, muy incómodo.

Caminando hacia la salida, Naruto abrió la puerta, para sorprenderse con lo que vio detrás de ella.

Una criada y un sirviente, ambos esperándolo con miradas tranquilas.

Lord Naruto...— dijo la criada con una voz sin emociones— Lord Mephisto lo espera en los jardines.

N-No me llamen "Lord", **Dattebayo**...— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose algo avergonzado— ¿Dónde está el anciano?

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de la criada ante la falta de respeto del niño, pero aun así, hablo con su tono de calma habitual.

Lord Mephisto está en los jardines...— Naruto asistió con la cabeza, aun manteniendo su rostro de duda— Nosotros lo guiaremos.

Gracias, **Dattebayo**.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a caminar detrás de la criada y el sirviente.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron al jardín, para encontrarse con Mephisto en una mesa bebiendo té en su taza, teniendo un rostro de tranquilidad total, fue asi hasta que escucho un gran grito, causando que su taza temblara y que una mueca apareciera en su rostro.

¡Oye! ¡Anciano!— Mephisto consideraba seriamente la idea de dejar al mocoso a su suerte en el entrenamiento que él y Tannin lo someterían. Volteando lentamente la cabeza, Mephisto observo con un ceño fruncido como Naruto se acercaba con sus sirvientes— ¿Pudiste entrar en mi cabeza?— pregunto al momento de llegar, teniendo un rostro esperanzado.

Dímelo tú.— dijo Mephisto levantándose de su silla para mirar a Naruto, sin dejar de lado su té— ¿Recuerdas algo?

Naruto cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

Para ser de ayuda, Mephisto camino a su lado para colocar una mano en su cabeza.

…

Arboles por todos lados. Vegetación por donde quiera que mirara. Naruto y Mephisto estaban detrás de los árboles, mirando lo que podría decirse que era una versión un poco mayor de Naruto, siendo amante del naranja.

¡Naruto solo es el zorro demonio que quiere usar los poderes del pergamino!— Naruto camino unos pasos para ver como un hombre de cabello gris estaba hablando con otro hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro, pero ese hombre estaba herido.

Si…eso sería cierto si él fuese un zorro demonio.— dijo el hombre herido con una sonrisa en su rostro— Pero, Naruto es diferente...— Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos, comenzando a sentir emociones que no debería sentir— Él es…es un excelente alumno a quien he reconocido...— una extraña sensación de alegría comenzaba expandirse por su ser—Él se esfuerza con entusiasmo…sin embargo es algo torpe, y los demás lo rechazan...— muchas emociones comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo de Naruto, y Mephisto noto como este comenzaba a temblar— El comprende el sufrimiento de los demás…. ¡Ya no es un zorro demonio!— Mephisto se acercó lentamente a Naruto, parándose a su lado y viendo su rostro— Él es… Un miembro de Konohagakure no Sato… ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Mephisto noto como grandes lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Naruto a la vez que el niño temblaba viendo el rostro de ese hombre herido.

Iruka…sensei...— susurro Naruto mirando con lágrimas el rostro de Iruka.

Vaya idiota...— dijo el hombre con la gran estrella ninja en su espalda— Iruka…te he dicho que te iba a matar después, pero lo he pensado mejor...— el gran Shuriken comenzó a girar en la mano del hombre— ¡Muere ahora!

Mephisto vio como el Naruto amante del naranja saltaba al frente de Iruka, golpeando al hombre con el Shuriken, y evitando que Iruka sufriera daño.

No vuelvas a tocar a Iruka-sensei… ¡O te matare!— grito Naruto naranja con ira.

¡¿Qué te crees?!— grito el hombre de cabello gris— Te matare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Atrévete...— Naruto amante del naranja llevo sus dedos frente a su rostro, y Mephisto noto como el Naruto a su lado también lo hacía— He hecho miles de veces más daño que tú.

¡¿Por qué no lo intentas?! ¡Tú puedes, eres el zorro demonio!— grito el sensei comenzando a correr hacia Naruto.

¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** /¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— gritaron los niños en sincronía.

…

Mephisto salió del enlace mental al ver lo que quería ver, pero al momento de hacerlo, noto algo inusual.

Estaba cubierto de humo.

Cuando ese humo se despejo, los ojos de Mephisto estaban abiertos hasta mas no poder.

Unos diez Narutos estaban a su alrededor, mirándose con asombro en sus ojos. El asombro del Naruto original era tanto como el del demonio.

Esto es... ¿ilusiones?— susurro Mephisto con asombro, acercándose a uno de los Narutos para tocar su cabello, sintiendo el pelo y la cabeza de este— No, son clones físicos...— susurro puramente asombrado— Construcciones de chakra.

Mephsito lo sentía. Esos clones estaban hechos de puro chakra. Clones físicos que seguramente podrían golpear y hacer todo tipo de tareas.

Acercándose a uno de los clones, Mephisto lo golpeo, provocando que este gritara y estallara en una nube de humo.

¡Oye!— grito Naruto original mirando al demonio con malos ojos, de igual manera que sus clones— ¡Soy yo al que estas golpeando! ¡No lo hagas, **Dattebayo**!

¡Sí!— grito otro clon con enojo.

¡El jefe tiene razón!— respaldo otro clon levantando su puño.

¡Anciano abusador!— la ceja de Mephisto tembló al escuchar eso, pero tomando aire y contando hasta diez, pudo recuperar su calma.

No son muy resistentes…un golpe fuerte es suficiente para estallarlos...— Mephisto comenzó a divagar, observando la multitud de clones a su alrededor— A ver si…Naruto, ¿sentiste algo cuando ese clon exploto?

…Creo que si…algo muy extraño.— comenzó a decir Naruto en sus pensamientos— Fue como si yo estuviera en su lugar…en el lugar de ese clon. Extraño, **Ttebayo**...— Mephisto tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Tu.— Mephisto hablo tomando a un clon por el cuello de su camisa— Vendrás conmigo.

¡A-Ayuda!— grito el clon comenzando a ser arrastrado por Mephisto, teniendo un rostro de terror puro— ¡Este anciano me va a matar! ¡Hagan algo, **Dattebayo**!

Los que se mueven, lo siguen.— los clones y Naruto original se detuvieron ante las palabras que el demonio dijo, mirando al suelo, negándose a ver los ojos del clon que les gritaba por ayuda.

¡Cobardes!— grito Naruto clon siendo arrastrado por Mephisto.

Los clones y Naruto original se quedaron solos por unos instantes, pensando en si debían ayudar a su compañero clon. Algunos apretaban sus puños, otros sus dientes, o los dos al mismo tiempo, teniendo una mirada de impotencia en su rostro. Todo porque su compañero clon estaba a punto de morir terriblemente por las manos de un anciano psicópata.

¡No debemos tener miedo, **Ttebayo**!— grito de repente Naruto original, causando que todos los clones lo miraran como una luz. Todos los clones miraban a Naruto, su jefe, que estaba en medio de ellos, con su puño en alto y una mirada de determinación en su rostro— ¡Separados somos débiles! ¡Sabemos que esa es nuestra debilidad! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito, viendo como sus clones recuperaban confianza, sonriendo y apretando sus puños— ¡Vamos a hacernos más fuertes! ¡Vamos a levantarnos y luchar! ¡No hay nada que temer! ¡Porque…!— Naruto grito, y lo siguiente que paso fue que todos sus clones gritaron en sincronía con él.

¡…NO ESTAMOS SOLOS, **DATTEBAYO**!— gritaron los clones recuperando su espíritu de lucha, comenzando a moverse en la dirección donde se fue el clon con Mephisto Pheles, pero deteniéndose abruptamente cuando todos sintieron algo entrar por su cabeza.

Mephisto camino tranquilamente hacia los clones, quitándose el polvo de sus manos y mirando con confusión como todos los clones y el original lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos hace unos instantes?— pregunto Mephisto en un tono peligroso. Debía deshacerse de posibles rebeldes en la colmena.

¡N-Nada!— gritaron los clones comenzando a silbar inocentemente, pateando el suelo y desviando la mirada.

Como sea.— dijo Mephisto acercándose hacia Naruto— ¿Qué le dije al clon que hice estallar hace unos instantes?

Algunos clones tosieron la palabra "Anciano Psicópata", otros "Homicida", pero Naruto tenía una mirada confundida en su rostro.

¿A qué te refieres? Lo que le dices al clon se queda con el clon, ¿Verdad?— pregunto confundido, sin entender a lo que Mephisto se refería.

Trata de recordar mocoso...— dijo Mephisto acercándose a Naruto original.

Una mirada de concentración se propago por el rostro de Naruto, y en un instante, grito porque lo recordó.

 **Mini Flash Back**

¡Cobardes!— grito Naruto clon siendo arrastrado por Mephisto.

Mephisto continúo arrastrando a Naruto clon por varios minutos, escuchando las suplicas y gritos del clon con una mirada irritada en su rostro.

Quería asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente lejos para que sea prácticamente imposible que las palabras que diría sean escuchadas.

Bien.— dijo Mephisto soltando el cuello de la camisa de Naruto clon, causando que este cayera al suelo— Ahora, mocoso, tu...— pero Mephisto Pheles abría y cerraba la boca sin palabras que salieran de ella por lo que vio cuando volteo.

El clon ahora estaba de rodillas, con sus puños unidos y cascadas de lágrimas saliendo desde sus ojos.

¡No me mates! ¡Anciano!— suplico el clon con miedo— ¡Llevo vivo solo segundos! ¡Aún hay cosas que quiero hacer!

Mocoso...— Mephisto sobaba su sien con una mirada algo irritada por tanto dramatismo— Escucha bien lo que te diré.

¿Eh? ¿Qué dirás, **Ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto clon con curiosidad, causando que Mephisto lo mirara por unos instantes con un rostro en blanco. Hace unos segundos estaba llorando por su vida, y ahora estaba brillante de curiosidad.

Te diré algo muy importante. Escucha bien.— dijo Mephisto con seriedad pura en su rostro.

Naruto miro con anticipación y gran curiosidad el rostro de Mephisto. Sus ojos brillaban porque quería saber que diría el demonio.

…Eres un idiota.— dijo Mephisto con su rostro serio, causando que Naruto lo mirara confundido por unos segundos, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de ira.

¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Maldito vie..!— Naruto clon no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un golpe termino su corta existencia.

 **Fin del Mini Flash Back**

¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Maldito viejo!— grito Naruto señalando a Mephisto con sus ojos blancos de ira, causando que este tenga su reacción normal de suspirar, pero los ojos de Mephisto se abrieron al notar algo importante.

Naruto recordó lo que le dijo al clon, que estaba a varios metros de distancia en el momento en que se disipo. Por lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Las experiencias de los clones se transmiten al original al desaparecer...— susurro con una sonrisa que crecía más y más en su rostro— Jejeje… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajaja!— una risa psicópata comenzó a escapar de la boca de Mephisto, que espanto levemente a los clones y al original.

El potencial ilimitado. El mocoso podía recordar las experiencias que sus clones vivieron al momento en el que estos desaparecían. Lo que significaba una sola maldita cosa. Potencial ilimitado.

Ahora con seis o cinco años pudo crear diez clones, pero aun así tal vez podría crear más. Cuando creciera, los clones aumentarían. Meses o tal vez años de entrenamiento e información asimilados en solo días o semanas. Conocimientos que a uno le llevarían años terminar de aprender aprendidos en poco tiempo. El puto potencial ilimitado.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces, viejo?!— gritaron Naruto y sus clones cuando Mephisto abrazo a Naruto original, comenzando a llevárselo sin destino fijo, pero Naruto pudo escuchar cosas que el demonio murmuraba, causando que un escalofrió recorriera su columna y la de los clones.

Hora de entrenar…Hora de entrenar… ¡Hora de entrenar!— Mephisto cantaba una canción macabra, que contaba la historia de cómo iba a explotar el potencial del mocoso a un nivel irreconocible. Sin pensar el hecho de que tal vez rompería el cuerpo y mente de Naruto en el proceso.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba sentado en el jardín, con la espalda reposada en un árbol, mirando el cielo y las nubes.

Muchos años de entrenamiento copilados en solo unos años. Eso fue lo que paso cuando Mephisto descubrió la habilidad especial del **Kage Bunshin**.

Durante los años que pasaron, Naruto descubrió muchas cosas con respecto a la identidad del viejo.

Descubrió que era un demonio famoso en el inframundo, uno muy antiguo y sabio. Básicamente, descubrió todo lo que ocurría en el mundo, todas las especies, seres mitológicos, criaturas, cada cosa enseñada por Mephisto. Fue un pequeño shock enterarse de todo eso.

Luego de enterarse de todo lo que le depararía el mundo, iniciaron inmediatamente con el entrenamiento, lo cual fue una tortura, física y psicológicamente.

Fue una tortura física porque Tannin y Mephisto eran dos sádicos amantes del sufrimiento, su sufrimiento en específico. Y fue psicológica porque el agotamiento mental por los clones fue mucho.

Fueron siete largos años, en los cuales entreno bajo la tutela de Tannin y Mephisto, entrenando hasta el agotamiento con clones siguiendo su ejemplo.

Mephisto lo entrenaba más que nada en la teoría de todo lo que pudiera encontrar. Historia demoniaca, la historia de las tres facciones, las diferentes especies y razas. Historia del mundo humano, cosas referentes a las matemáticas, economía, filosofía, arte, estudios que le darían a cada niño normal. Luego de eso, lo entreno en una magia que le sería muy útil a la hora de viajar, porque sin su conocimiento eso es lo que haría en poco tiempo.

Runas era una magia útil, porque muchas cosas que podía hacer con ella. Runas de silencio, Runas de almacenamiento, todo tipo de Runas. Perfectas para viajar.

Mephisto era alguien muy inteligente, por lo que no tuvo problemas para leer un libro de artes marciales y enseñárselas al mocoso en unas horas gracias a sus clones. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como debía moverse, atacar, contraatacar, esquivar, todo lo que tomaría meses en aprender lo aprendió en unos días gracias a sus clones, que eran muchos a la vez.

El entrenamiento de Tannin fue más brutal. Naruto no sabía si eso debía llamarse entrenamiento. Fue más como una clase completa de cómo sobrevivir a manos de un dragón al cual no le temblaría la mano a la hora de comerte. Fue solo una clase porque desde que puso un pie en el bosque, Tannin le dijo una simple palabra, "Sobrevive", y lo siguiente que Naruto sabia era que estaba huyendo de un dragón escupe fuego que quería devorarlo.

A la hora del entrenamiento del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Mephisto se concentraba en tratar de aumentar su fuerza física y explotar la ultra resistencia de Naruto, la cual era mucha de por sí. Lastimosamente, para Mephisto, el **Kage Bunshin** no podía usarse para pasar el entrenamiento físico, solo las experiencias y conocimientos, por lo que a la hora del entrenamiento físico los clones se vieron obligados a leer y estudiar, algo que se le daba severamente mal, y al mismo tiempo, ver como su amado jefe recibía una paliza por parte de Mephisto.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Naruto llego a descubrir más cosas de sí mismo.

Como empleaba una energía rara en el mundo llamada chakra, la cual solo los **Youkai** tenían acceso. Eso lo hizo sentirse feliz ante la perspectiva de estar relacionado con los seres sobrenaturales de Asia, pero Mephisto tuvo que romper esa felicidad al decirle que era 100% humano.

Lo siguiente que Naruto descubrió fue lo que se convertiría en su segunda técnica o Jutsu personal.

Una técnica que combinaba la rotación, el poder y la compresión de su chakra a niveles altísimos, tanto que Mephisto Pheles la ha llamado una técnica que ha llegado hasta el punto más alto posible.

Gracias a esa vez que Mephisto entro en su cabeza la primera vez que llego a su mansión, Naruto descubrió esa técnica, la cual era llamada **Rasengan**.

Mephisto le conto su situación con sus recuerdos. Aparentemente, un sello muy poderoso estaba en la puerta de sus recuerdos. Fue solo de suerte que hace años Mephisto pudo romper lo suficiente esa puerta para que algunos de sus recuerdos fluyeran. Ese sello era muy poderoso, porque se fortalecía cada vez que Mephisto intentaba romperlo, obligándolo a usar más fuerza de la que debería, corriendo el peligro de lastimarlo a él en el proceso. De modo que, hasta nuevo aviso, sus recuerdos permanecerían en el olvido.

Pero eso no era algo que le importaba mucho a Naruto, porque la última vez que Mephisto rompió la puerta, unos cuantos recuerdos salieron a flote.

Fue en esos recuerdos que Naruto vio a alguien muy importante que estaba en su interior.

No entendía que le pasaba a Kurama. En sus recuerdos, él y el zorro tenían una relación estable, si estar peleando juntos contra cinco enormes bestias era estable. Pero lo que pasaba era que el zorro no le había hablado en mucho tiempo. Se la pasaba siendo un perezoso durmiendo todo el tiempo. Las únicas palabras que conseguía sacarle eran un comentario sarcástico y una risa ocasional, nada más.

Pero él no se rendiría. Pensaba que Kurama era de cierta manera su compañero, porque ambos estaban en iguales condiciones por lo que Mephisto le dijo. Lograría que Kurama sea su amigo, tal y como lo logro hace tiempo.

De modo que, ahora mismo sabía más que cuando llego a la mansión hace siete años. Sabía su nombre, sus técnicas más usadas y poderosas, sabía que estuvo involucrado en una masacre antes de perder los recuerdos seguramente, recordaba a Kurama, y recordaba vagamente a ese hombre, Iruka-sensei, dándole un plato de ramen.

Ya había comido ramen antes, una comida que fue muy difícil de cocinar para los chef de la mansión. Pero no importaba que los chef no supieran como prepararlo, porque el ramen solo podía ser descrito por unas simples palabras. La comida de los dioses.

Pero eso no era lo único que recordaba.

Resultaba curioso que en esos recuerdos, él se veía de mayor, algo que no pudo evitar notar. Esa información se la conto a Mephisto, y el demonio se la pasó mucho tiempo pensando en explicaciones y teorías de lo que podrian significar esos recuerdos.

Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, Mephisto había llegado a una teoría que creía ser la correcta, pero el demonio esperaba que Naruto madurara lo suficiente para aceptar la verdad, además Mephisto esperaba que Naruto encontrara a alguien que lo atara a "este mundo".

En sus entrenamientos con Tannin, aprendió muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue a usar su **Kage Bunshin** para diferentes usos. Todo lo que pudiera hacer lo hacía con sus clones, eran su método de combate para abrumar a sus oponentes.

A colaboración con sus clones estaba el **Rasengan**. Con esa técnica, llego a crear muchas variaciones y combinaciones. Una lluvia de **Rasengan** con sus clones. Enormes **Rasengan**. **Rasengan** en ambas manos. Muchos tipos de combinaciones y técnicas variantes.

Pero todo cambio cuando descubrió el **Rasen Shuriken.** Esa técnica tenía un poder inimaginable. La primera vez que Naruto la vio, sintió algo de miedo. No sabía cómo era posible que su yo anterior pudiera haber controlado esa técnica.

Naturalmente, en el momento que Mephisto fue informado de esta técnica, quiso que Naruto entrenara para dominarla.

Y todo eso es lo que nos lleva aquí. Donde un Naruto está descansando de su entrenamiento físico, y detrás del árbol donde estaba reposado, muchos clones estaban entrenando. Eran muchos clones.

Mocoso.— el viejo Mephisto no habia cambiado nada por el pasar de los años, seguía siendo el mismo— Ven aquí. Debemos hablar.

Naruto se levantó, y miro al viejo que lo esperaba a unos metros de distancia con una taza de té en su mano.

Levantándose, Naruto de trece años se puso totalmente recto y comenzó a caminar hacia Mephisto.

Ahora su ropa no consistía en esos trajes elegantes que Mephisto lo obligo a usar por una buena temporada. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones cargo naranja, y una camiseta negra. De calzado, como no había encontrado unas sandalias similares a las que usaba antes, consistía en unas botas negras.

Caminando hacia el demonio, Naruto se sentó en el suelo y lo miro algo aburrido beber su té.

¿De qué quieres hablar?— pregunto Naruto con algo de aburrimiento, aburrido porque pensaba seguir entrenando cuando terminara su descanso. Pero eran los clones los que se llevaban esa suerte.

Partirás a Japón en unas horas.— dijo Mephisto con un sorbo de té.

¿¡Que?!— pregunto Naruto y los clones dejaron de entrenar por unos segundos para mirar al demonio asombrado, estando seguros que escucharon algo de Japón.

Naruto tenía serias teorías de que provenía de ese lugar. Su nombre era asiático, cuando lo encontró, Mephisto dijo que hablaba japonés y que su escritura era japonesa. Por esa razón tenía serias creencias en que era japonés. Aunque sus rasgos físicos contradecían esa teoría. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel canela no eran rasgos que encontrarías en el japonés promedio.

Iras a Japón.— volvió a decir algo irritado porque el mocoso lo hizo repetir algo que ya dijo.

¿Pero, por qué?— pregunto Naruto con confusión— ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento aquí?

Naruto, te hemos entrenado en todo lo que pudimos.— dijo Mephisto haciendo referencia a él y Tannin— Ahora todo queda a manos de los expertos.

¿Expertos?— Naruto miro confundido a Mephisto— ¿A qué te refieres, **Ttebayo**?

Como te dije hace tiempo, chakra es una energía que solo los **Youkai** pueden manejar.— dijo Mephisto mirando atentamente a Naruto— Por esa razón iras a Kyoto. Tengo amigos allí. Ellos te ayudaran con tu chakra….Además...

¿Además?— Naruto miro confundido a Mephisto.

Recuerdas la vez que te conté del **Senjutsu**.— Mephisto bebió un sorbo de té, viendo como Naruto asistía con la cabeza— Como tu usas el chakra…hay una gran probabilidad de que también puedas usar el **Senjutsu**.

¿Usar **Senjutsu**?— repitió Naruto en un tono pensativo. Usar el poder de la naturaleza. El poder de los **Youkai**. Algo de eso sonaba familiar.

Por esa razón entrenaras con los **Youkai**.— dijo Mephisto dejando su té en la mesa a su lado— Ellos te adiestraran en el chakra, y verán si eres capaz de usar **Senjutsu**.

¿No sería extraño para ellos?— Mephisto levanto una ceja— Soy un niño que puede usar chakra sin ser parte **Youkai**. ¿No sería extraño descubrir mi existencia?

Kitano es mi amigo. Y ya le explique quien eres tu.— dijo Mephisto con tranquilidad, causando que Naruto haga un rostro de concentración.

¿Ki..tano?— divago con un rostro concentrado, tratando de recordar donde escucho ese nombre— ¡Ah! Él es el Kyuubi líder de la fracción **Youkai**.

…Si.—Mephisto llevaba un rostro algo cansado—En fin...— dijo con un suspiro— Partirás en unas horas. Prepárate.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza, levantándose y comenzando a correr a su habitación, siendo atentamente observado por Mephisto.

Cuando el niño desapareció dentro de la mansión, Mephisto sonrió levemente.

Admitía que en un principio las únicas emociones que Naruto le daba eran la frustración y enojo. Pero eso cambio. Ahora, de cierta manera, el niño lo divertía y lo hacía sentir ciertamente feliz. Él era el alma de la vieja mansión, la cual traía diversión y alegría, incluso sus sirvientes sonreían más a menudo cuando el mocoso estaba presente.

De algo estaba seguro, el mocoso traería grandes cambios en las tres fracciones. Y otra cosa de la cual estaba seguro era que tuvo gran suerte en encontrar al mocoso. Después de todo, Naruto era sus peones.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por Kyoto con las manos en su nuca, dando grandes pasos con un rostro de cuestionamiento.

Acababa de llegar a la gran ciudad de Kyoto, hogar de la mayoría de **Youkai** que uno podría encontrar en Japón. Y ciertamente se sentía impresionado por la belleza del lugar.

Caminando por la zona, Naruto se vio a sí mismo en un cristal de una tienda.

A la edad de trece años, media 1.53, tenía esa altura por comer casi siempre ramen, siendo Mephisto la única razón por la que no comía esa comida todo el tiempo.

En su entrenamiento, Mephisto lo obligaba a llevar una dieta balanceada, con vegetales y carne, pero casi siempre cuando podía se saltaba esas bases para comer ramen.

Tal y como en sus entrenamientos, llevaba ropas con naranja en ellas. Sus pantalones eran vaqueros color azul, zapatillas blancas con franjas naranjas, una camiseta naranja y una pulsera blanca con una franja naranja en su muñeca derecha.

A Naruto le gustaba mucho el naranja.

Ese conjunto de ropa se lo compro en un viaje al mundo humano que hizo con Mephisto. No quería llevar esas ropas formales, eran demasiado incómodas.

En el cuerpo de Naruto, Runas invisibles estaban exparcidas. En dichas Runas, llevaba cosas tales como el equipaje y demás. Una forma para no cargar con una mochila o maleta todo el tiempo.

Su cabello estaba en un estilo salvaje, puntiagudo y despeinado, y seguía siendo del mismo tono rubio dorado, un tipo de color extraño en Japón, eso, más sus ojos azules, piel canela y marcas de bigotes lo convertían en el centro de atención de casi todas las personas por donde pasaba.

El niño rubio se detuvo al sentir algo. Chakra en la zona. Era como sentir el chakra de su clon pero vagamente similar. Esa sensación no era tono igual, siendo algo distinta.

Comenzando a correr, Naruto sin su conocimiento se dirigía al lado **Youkai** de Kyoto, donde los seres sobrenaturales podían caminar con tranquilidad y sin esconder su lado sobrenatural.

Continuando corriendo por varios minutos, Naruto se detuvo al ver algo que lo asombro.

Una bestia caminando por las calles como si no pasara nada. Esa bestia tenía la cabeza de un mono, una melena blanca, cuerpo de mapache y patas de tigre, y una larga cola que en realidad es una serpiente blanca.

Naruto lo recordó. Lo que veían sus ojos era en realidad un **Nue**. Una quimera japonesa.

¿Qué hacia un **Nue** a plena vista en luz del día? Eso se preguntaba Naruto cuando más se acercaba a la quimera.

Oye, ¿Estás perdido, **Ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto al momento de llegar frente a la Nue, causando que la quimera volteara su rostro para mirarlo con detenimiento.

... ¿Qué eres?— pregunto la quimera con confusión.

La quimera tenía todo el derecho de estar confundido. Su trabajo era simple. La protección de la princesa. Y ese trabajo estaba siendo interrumpido porque dicha princesa decidió escaparse de sus ojos para caminar sola por Kyoto. Como su trabajo era la protección y cuidado de la princesa, era claro que se sentiría extrañado porque un nuevo **Youkai** aparecía en la ciudad. Podía sentir claramente el chakra del mocoso. Y para su shock era mucho.

Por lo tanto, el mocoso era un **Youkai** , pero necesitaba averiguar el cual. Esas marcas de bigotes lo hacían pensar en un **Nekomata** , pero eso era imposible, porque prácticamente no existían los **Nekomata** masculinos. Lo siguiente que provino a su mente era un **Kitsune**.

Uzumaki Naruto.— se presentó con una amplia sonrisa, para luego mirar al **Nue** curiosidad— ¿Qué haces en plena luz del día sin ocultarte?

¿Eres nuevo aquí?— pregunto el **Nue** con curiosidad, haciendo que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza— Este es el barrio **Youkai** de Kyoto…Aquí puedes caminar con tus colas y orejas libres...— el **Nue** sonrió comprensivamente— Adelante…saca tus colas y orejas…no te preocupes.

No tengo colas ni orejas.— el **Nue** abrió los ojos con sorpresa— De hecho, ni siquiera soy un **Youkai**.

…Eres mestizo...— afirmo con un suspiro de alivio.

Tampoco eso. Soy un demonio.— alguien en las sombras abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

¿Qué hace un demonio aquí?— pregunto la quimera con curiosidad, para luego estrechar sus ojos— Si tus intenciones son malas…

¡Mis intenciones no son malas!— dijo Naruto algo nervioso negando con las manos, interrumpiendo a la quimera— Vengo aquí a hablar con Kitano.

¿Qué buscas de mi Padre?— pregunto una voz que Naruto no conocía, y al voltear la mirada en dirección de esa voz, al instante se sonrojo.

Era una hermosa niña, seguramente un poco más alta que él, con hermoso cabello rubio largo y ojos iguales de dorados. Sus cejas estaban cortadas, siendo muy cortas y redondas, signo claro de nobleza. Su atuendo consistía en un traje de doncella tradicional bajo una bata blanca cerrada con una cinta roja y una pequeña corona de oro. Lo más curioso de la niña eran sus orejas de zorro doradas y nueve colas en su espalda.

Naruto nunca en su vida había visto una niña. Las criadas de Mephisto no contaban porque ellas le doblaban o triplicaban la edad. Ella era la primera niña de su edad o cercana a ella que podía ver. Y debía admitir algo. Las niñas eran hermosas.

V-¡Vengo a hablar con Kitano sobre algo importante!— dijo Naruto con un pequeño tartamudeo.

La niña sonrió al escuchar ese tartamudeo y ver su sonrojo. A ella le encantaba ver a los niños avergonzados. Así eran más lindos. No ayudaba a que casi todos los niños no estuvieran con ella por su posición de princesa.

Tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad?— pregunto la niña con una hermosa sonrisa. Naruto asistió rápidamente con la cabeza— Mi nombre es Yasaka. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Padre?

El anciano Mephisto Pheles dijo que debía hablar con Kitano.— el **Nue** ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Más respeto a Kitano-sama. Es el líder de la fracción **Youkai**.— dijo la quimera con severidad, causando que Naruto se estremeciera levemente y que Yasaka riera por su expresión.

Lo siento…vengo a hablar con Kitano…sama.— dijo algo forzoso, tragándose sus palabras al decir "sama".

Fufufu...— Yasaka rio suavemente en su mano, causando que Naruto volviera a sonrojarse. Era la risa más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo— Rokumaru, yo llevare a Naruto-san con mi Padre.

¿Está segura, **Hime**?("Princesa")— pregunto la quimera con preocupación.

 **Hai**.— respondió Yasaka sonriendo, para luego tomar a Naruto por su muñeca y comenzar a arrastrarlo lejos de la quimera.

Yasaka continúo arrastrando a Naruto, hasta que estuvieron lejos de los ojos del **Nue**. Cuando Rokumaru los perdió de vista, Yasaka soltó una risita a la vez que comenzaba a correr, causando que Naruto también lo hiciera para evitar ser arrastrado por la niña.

¡O-Oye! ¡Yasaka…san!— grito con dificultad a lo último, causando que Yasaka riera más.

¡No me llames así!— grito Yasaka corriendo, soltando la mano de Naruto para que el niño se detuviera. Al hacerlo, Yasaka volteo, mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa divertida— Yasaka está bien.

¿Por aquí se encuentra tu padre?— pregunto Naruto con confusión, para que Yasaka sonriera nerviosamente.

Antes de ir con mi padre…quiero que hagamos algo.— dijo la zorra algo nerviosa, haciendo que sus colas comenzaran a temblar levemente— Estoy aburrida…quiero divertirme.

¿Divertirte?— Naruto miro a la niña algo confundido— ¿No te diviertes aquí?

No...— respondió Yasaka bajando sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

Cambiaremos eso.— dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a buscar en su mano izquierda— A ver si traje eso...— Naruto comenzó a sonreír ampliamente en el momento que encontró la Runa que buscaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Yasaka miro con curiosidad a Naruto, revoloteando sus colas con interés.

…

Un comerciante estaba tranquilo en su tienda en el barrio, vendiendo en la calle dulces y todo tipo de cosas.

Los clientes eran frecuentes. Incluso ahora estaba atendiendo a un cliente que estaba viendo unos chocolates americanos.

El comerciante, que en realidad era un **Youkai** **Inu** ("Perro"), sonreía complacido al ver como los ojos de su cliente brillaban en interés.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró en el instante que algo cayó sobre los dos, siendo ese algo pintura naranja.

¡¿Qué mierda?!— pregunto el perro mirando su preciada mercancía arruinada por la pintura.

Pero el perro no pudo hacer nada cuando escucho rápidos pasos, y lo siguiente que vio fue como un niño con una máscara de zorro naranja le lanzaba algo al rostro, que exploto en el momento de estar frente a sus ojos, teniendo la forma de humo verde.

El rostro del perro mitad humano se puso de color verde al olfatear la nube de humo, sintiendo terrible asco por el mal olor que llenaba el aire.

Su cliente no estaba mejor, estando en condiciones similares.

Saliendo con dificultad de la nube de humo verde, el **Youkai** perro cayó de rodillas respirando pesadamente, tomando grandes bocanadas. Su cliente le siguió el camino, cayendo al suelo al lado de él.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, siendo algo que el comerciante y su cliente escucharon.

¡Malditos mocosos!— grito el perro con ira levantando la mirada y mirando a su alrededor, buscando a los responsables de dicha broma.

...

¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaja!— Yasaka reía fuertemente, sosteniéndose su estómago y llorando levemente por la risa.

¡Jajajajajaja!— Naruto seguía su ejemplo, sosteniendo sus rodillas y riendo fuertemente.

Jeje…Eso….eso fue divertido.— susurro Yasaka algo adolorida por tanta risa.

Apenas comienza...— dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, llevando su mano a la Runa donde estaba su kit de bromas de emergencia.

…

En el templo principal de Kyoto, un **Youkai Kitsune** se encontraba sentado en su trono.

El zorro era un hombre algo mayor, no debería de tener más de treinta años. Largo cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta los hombros con ojos igual de dorados. Piel blanca y un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Su ropa consistía en un kimono dorado con negro. Las características más destacables del **Kitsune** eran sus orejas de zorro doradas y nueve colas iguales.

Kitano se encontraba irritado. Muy irritado.

Uno de sus subordinados, un **Youkai** **Karasu** ("Cuervo"), le acababa de contar algo que lo molesto.

Unos delincuentes juveniles estaban llenando de bromas todo el barrio **Youkai**. Atacando a casi todos los seres sobrenaturales.

Lo bueno era que los delincuentes tenían honor y no atacaban a mujeres embarazadas ni niños pequeños.

Pero cualquiera que no fuera uno de ellos fue víctima de una terrible broma.

Solo esperaba que su amada hija Yasaka este sana y salva, y que esos delincuentes juveniles no le hayan hecho una broma.

Kitano-sama.— la voz del guardián de su hija, Rokumaru, llego a sus oídos.

Moviendo sus ojos, el **Kitsune** movió su mirada para ver al **Nue** en la entrada, metiendo parte de su cuerpo en la habitación, de tal manera que Kitano solo podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo.

Rokumaru.— saludo Kitano con tranquilidad— ¿Ha pasado algo?

He encontrado a los delincuentes.— dijo Rokumaru con una mirada extraña que Kitano no pudo descifrar, estando demasiado ocupado porque estaba sonriendo sádicamente.

Si...— susurro Kitano con una sonrisa sádica— Es hora de castigar a los delincuentes juveniles...— notando como la quimera lo miraba de manera conflictiva, Kitano tosió en su mano— Tráelos ante mí.

Suspirando, el **Nue** entro completamente en la habitación, mostrando como los delincuentes juveniles estaban enredados en su cola serpiente.

Kitano abrió los ojos en shock al ver como uno de los delincuentes era su hija, que sonreía tímidamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto, más que frustración por ser atrapado, sentía vergüenza.

Subestimo el olfato de la quimera, por esa razón pudieron atraparlo.

¡¿Yasaka-chan?!— grito el padre mirando a su hija en shock— ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Pues…veras…es que...— Yasaka trataba de formular cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera, y una provino en forma del niño a su lado— ¡Es todo su culpa!

¡¿Qué?!— grito Naruto en asombro mirando a la niña que comenzaba a llorar grandes cascadas de lágrimas.

¡E-Él m-me hizo ayudarlo con sus maldades! ¡El me corrompió!— Yasaka sollozaba y lloraba fuertemente, siendo observada por una quimera y demonio incrédulos.

" _El líder de la fracción_ _ **Youkai**_ _no es tan estúpido como para creer…"_ — Naruto se detuvo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos con más asombro.

¡Maldito delincuente juvenil!— grito Kitano caminando hacia su hija para desenredarla de la cola serpiente, abrazándola en el acto, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo sentado— ¡Corromper a mi hija es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte!

¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Ni siquiera la obligue a hacer nada que no quisiera!— grito Naruto señalando a Yasaka con indignación. Mientras que no podía ver el rostro de la niña porque estaba llorando en el hombro de su padre, estaba seguro de que ella estaba sonriendo. Solo lo sabía.

¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras!— grito Kitano con ira, palmeando la espalda de su hija.

De hecho, Kitano-sama, hay testigos que aseguran haber visto a **Hime** participar voluntariamente en las bromas.—contó la quimera para que Yasaka se tensara en los brazos de su padre.

¡Es verdad!—gritó una voz conocida para ambos niños, una voz que provocó que Yasaka mirara nerviosamente a la puerta. Ahí se encontraba un **Kappa** , un **Youkai** acuático, la característica más destacable del ser sobrenatural era que estaba cubierto de pintura dorada— La princesa me lanzó pintura. ¡Y se rio de ello!

Kitano miró al ser acuático por unos instantespara luego cambiar a una mirada severa a la vez que bajaba a su hija de sus brazos.

Yasaka miraba tímidamente al suelo, jugando con la punta de sus colas y evitando la mirada de su padre.

Puedes retirarte, Suiriki...— dijo Kitano para que el **Kappa** se fuera—Yasaka-chan...— dijo dulcemente su nombre, causando que Yasaka y sus colas se estremecieran de miedo— ¿Eso es verdad?

Yo…bueno…Tal vez un poco.— dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa tímida, mirando a su padre encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

No tienes remedio.— Kitano negó con la cabeza, sobándose las sienes y suspirando levemente, causando que su hija riera divertida. Luego de un par de segundos de lamentarse en silencio, Kitano volteo la mirada para mirar con curiosidad a Naruto— Tu debes ser el chico que Mephisto envió, ¿verdad?

Uzumaki Naruto, un placer conocerlo Kitano...— Naruto escucho un gruñido de cierta quimera a su lado—Kitano-sama…

Ya se tu nombre, mocoso.— dijo Kitano con un ceño fruncido.

Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado.

Antes, su hija era su pequeña. Puede que antes ella se escapara para tratar de hablar con niños y divertirse, pero nunca llego a tal extremo como para hacer bromas para llamar la atención. Ahora llegaba ese delincuente que Mephisto le enviaba, y su hija comenzaba a comportarse distinto.

¿Sabes porque he venido?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

Me temo que si...—un suspiro escapo de la boca de Kitano. No podía evitar pensar que su amigo Mephisto le envió al mocoso para tener un tiempo lejos del niño— Vienes a entrenar tu chakra y averiguar si puedes usar **Senjutsu**...— luego de decir esas palabras, Kitano gano una mueca de curiosidad— Tengo curiosidad…Mephisto me dijo que te reencarno como un demonio…nunca me dijo que clase de especie eras antes de eso. ¿Eras un **Youkai**?

No…de hecho, era humano.— confeso Naruto algo apenado, causando que los tres seres en la habitación lo miraran incrédulos.

Un humano con la capacidad de usar chakra…eso es imposible.— dijo Yasaka asombrada— Naruto-kun...— una vena se remarcó en la frente de Kitano al escuchar ese sufijo tan cariñoso— ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes sangre **Youkai** en tus venas?— la niña zorra comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, extendiendo sus manos cuando estuvo frente a él, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo al reconocer sus intenciones— Tienes bigotes.

¡No los to…!— Naruto no pudo terminar de gritar porque fue demasiado tarde, Yasaka los había tocado, y comenzó a acariciarlos, causando que Naruto haga un sonido muy peculiar. Comenzó a ronronear— M-Mierda...— susurro Naruto con ojos que poco a poco se perdían en el placer por tener las suaves manos de la niña acariciando sus marcas de nacimiento.

Son lindas...— dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que seguía acariciando los bigotes de Naruto, que ronroneaba de placer.

La vena en la frente de Kitano se hizo más grande.

Ver a su hija acariciando las mejillas de un niño despertó algo dentro de él que nunca debido ser despertado. El instinto de un padre sobreprotector.

Acercándose con pasos lentos, Kitano se colocó al frente de ambos niños, y con un movimiento rápido, coloco sus manos en sus cabezas, separándolos en ese instante y apretando fuertemente, mirando a ambos pequeños con sus ojos dorados con pupila rasgada.

Delincuente...— susurro Kitano en un tono peligroso— No le pongas ni un dedo encima a mi hija.

E-Ella es la que comenzó.— recrimino Naruto en un susurro temeroso.

¡Ehhh! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tocar los bigotes de Naruto-kun?!— pregunto Yasaka en un grito decepcionado, causando que los feroces ojos de Kitano se posaran en ella, haciéndola estremecer de miedo— Q-Que miedo...— susurro inaudiblemente.

Ya me decidí.— dijo Kitano con seriedad. Su hija estaba comenzando a ser demasiada apegada al delincuente juvenil. Por lo tanto, solo había una única solución— Voy a destruirte.

¿Eh?— Naruto parpadeo confundido, mirando como fuego comenzaba a salir por la boca del zorro— ¡¿Ehhhh?!—Naruto grito cuando un chorro de fuego salió de la boca de Kitano.

 **¡Chichioya**!— grito Yasaka con preocupación cuando vio el chorro de fuego— ¡Naruto-kun!

Cuando el fuego termino, Kitano vio con una mirada incrédula como no quedaba nada del mocoso.

Lo que planeaba hacer era quemarlo un poco para inspirar miedo y que se alejara de su hija. Nunca espero que eso llegara a matarlo.

C-Creo que me pase un poco...— susurro Kitano con algo de culpa, escuchando un sollozo a su lado, y volteando, vio cómo su hija miraba el lugar donde antes estaba Naruto con sus ojos infestados de lágrimas.

Técnicamente, él era su primer amigo sin contar a los guardias del templo y guardianes. Todos los demás niños se alejaban de ella por su posición de princesa, dejándola sola y sin nadie con quien jugar, sin nadie con quien relacionarse de su edad.

Antes, creía que su destino era permanecer aburrida y sola en su templo, sin nadie con quien divertirse. Pero ese niño quiso cambiar eso.

La hizo reír, la hizo divertirse, le enseño como hacer una broma. Todo porque quería hacerlo.

Los dientes de Yasaka comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente, todo esto era culpa de…

Pero Yasaka no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos cuando un grito la saco de ellos.

¡Oye, viejo! ¡¿Estás loco?!— pregunto Naruto en el techo, y cuando la zorra, el zorro y el **Nue** levantaron la mirada, se quedaron en shock al verlo parado de cabeza en el techo. Luego de gritar eso, Naruto cayó al suelo de pie, mirando a Kitano con silenciosa furia en sus ojos, pero esa furia se fue en el momento que vio como Yasaka lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, provocando que haga una mueca confundida— ¿Qué…?— pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar porque Yasaka lo interrumpió, haciendo algo que hizo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

La niña lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y sonriendo feliz, feliz de que su primer amigo estuviera bien.

Lo que hizo hace un momento fue concentrar el chakra en la planta de sus pies para pegarse al techo. Algo muy útil y descubierto por accidente. Pero Naruto no solo podía pegarse a los techos. Paredes, arboles, casi cualquier superficie.

Podía hacer lo mismo para caminar sobre el agua, para ello, él tiene que estar emitiendo un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua.

Esas dos cosas fueron aprendidas por accidente cuando Tannin casi lo ahoga en un lago. Ahí fue donde aprendió a emitir chakra en una parte de su cuerpo para poder caminar y apoyarse en el agua. Gracias a ese accidente, pudo descubrir que también podía caminar sobre las superficies sólidas.

¡Naruto-kun!— dijo Yasaka sonriendo alegre y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto solo correspondió el abrazo algo dudoso, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Kitano suspiro algo aliviado. Al menos no tendría que decirle a Mephisto que su mocoso murió por su culpa.

Cuando Yasaka se separó de Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kitano decidió hablar para que otro momento como ese no pasara.

Mocoso...— dijo Kitano con seriedad— Tu entrenamiento comienza en unas horas. Tengo entendido que puedes realizar una técnica para reducir el tiempo del entrenamiento.

Si…El **Kage Bunshin** es muy útil, **Ttebayo**.—dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Yasaka lo mirara con curiosidad.

¿ **Kage Bunshin**?— pregunto ella con curiosidad y sin entender a lo que se refería.

Es una técnica que me permite crear clones físicos hechos de chakra.— dijo Naruto mientras que hacía con sus manos el sello de cruz, causando que una explosión de humo apareciera a su lado, mostrando a otro Naruto— Cada uno de ellos puede actuar por sí mismo o por mis órdenes. Pueden atacar, golpear. Pueden espiar ya que sus conocimientos regresan a mi cuando se disipan.

Es una técnica muy útil.— dijo Kitano asistiendo con la cabeza, para luego mirar a la quimera— Rokumaru te guiara a tu habitación en tu estadía en Kyoto. Síguelo y no te pierdas.

 **Hai Hai**...— dijo Naruto algo aburrido mientras que asistía con la cabeza, comenzando a seguir al **Nue** con una mirada aburrida en sus ojos.

Yasaka-chan...— Kitano llamo a su hija en el momento que vio como ella comenzaba a caminar hacia Naruto, con obvios planes de seguirlo para acompañarlo.

La niña se tensó al escuchar la voz de su padre, volteando lentamente su cabeza para mirar como el hombre zorro lo miraba de brazos cruzados y un severo ceño fruncido.

 **H** - **Hai** , **Chichioya**...— dijo Yasaka con cierto temor escondido en su tono.

Tú te quedaras aquí...— el rostro de Kitano era severo a la vez que miraba el rostro algo temeroso de su hija—Debemos hablar sobre algo importante.

Naruto caminaba siendo guiado por el **Nue** , teniendo una mirada aburrida en su rostro a la vez que cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Al caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación japonesa tradicional, con todo lo que podrías encontrar en una casa japonesa ideal.

Esta será tu habitación.— dijo Rokumaru asistiendo con la cabeza— Kitano-sama te llamara cuando sea hora de entrenar. Hasta entonces, ponte cómodo y acostúmbrate a tu habitación.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza a la vez que entraba en la habitación, lanzándose al futon, acostándose y mirando el techo.

Solo esperaba que el entrenamiento sea divertido, y rogaba tener más tiempo libre para divertirse con Yasaka.

 **Nota del autor** :

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto tiene parte de sus recuerdos, pero no todos. Tiene los suficientes para recordar sus técnicas y a Kurama. Pero no los suficientes para recordar de donde vino y porque estaban en una guerra.

También como habrán notado, Yasaka es más joven e infantil. En esta historia ella es joven porque es uno de los pedidos de **Jonathan** , y es infantil porque sencillamente es una niña pequeña. Luego será más educada y seductora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 3: Final del entrenamiento y nuevo compañero**

Naruto estaba en posición de loto, respirando el aire limpio y sintiendo todo a su alrededor. Estaba sin camisa, por lo que era fácil ver su físico marcado y musculoso. Su única vestimenta eran sus pantalones cargo naranja.

A una corta distancia, estando sentada en una roca con su clásico traje de sacerdotisa, estaba Yasaka, comiéndose el cuerpo de Naruto con los ojos, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, deseando poner sus manos sobre este.

Tres años habían pasado desde el día que Naruto llego a Kyoto, tres años en los que Naruto había entrenado su Chakra con los expertos en el arte, mejorando su capacidad de control a niveles exponenciales y descubriendo cosas muy interesantes.

En primer lugar, descubrió muchas cosas del **Youjutsu** ("Técnicas Demoniacas") de los **Youkai**. Ellos utilizaban el chakra para realizar sus hechizos, sus Técnicas Demoniacas. Convierten el chakra en su interior en la energía para crear sus ilusiones o diferentes técnicas.

Fue por esa razón que Naruto, luego de tres años de entrenamiento en su chakra, con ayuda de Kitano, Yasaka, y diferentes **Youkai** que lo ayudaron, pudo aprender a cambiar la forma de su chakra.

En pocas palabras, podía transformar la naturaleza de su chakra, pudiendo convertirla en un elemento.

En esas transformaciones elementales, Naruto descubrió que tenía una afinidad especial con el viento. Eso no fue una sorpresa, porque Naruto descubrió que realizaba inconscientemente una transformación de la naturaleza a la hora de practicar su **Rasen Shuriken**.

Antes lo realizaba sin saberlo, convirtiendo su Chakra en viento al momento de hacer su técnica, haciendo que su Chakra sea lo más delgado y afilado posible. Fue de esa manera en la que su técnica personal, el **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken** , se realizaba.

Al decirle ese dato a Kitano, el zorro pensó en las diferentes formas de utilizar ese procedimiento a su favor.

Fue luego de mucho entrenamiento agotador, con ayuda de Kitano, que Naruto pudo lograr que su Chakra vibrara a alta frecuencia, tanto que logro crear electricidad.

En los tres años que Naruto pasó en su entrenamiento, no solo se había concentrado en la sección de Chakra, sino otros artes de Kyoto.

El **Bukijutsu** ("Técnica de Armas") era algo que le gustó mucho. En sus recuerdos repetidamente veía el uso de estrellas ninjas y cuchillos especiales. Fueron por esos recuerdos que Naruto empezó a adiestrarse en el uso de esas armas, que estuviera en Japón, hogar de los ninjas, solo hacía que quisiera entrenar más en el arte delShuriken y Kunai.

Su **Bukijutsu** era bueno, su puntería con los Kunais y Shurikens igual. Lograba aumentar su ritmo de entrenamiento gracias a sus clones, usándolos para practicar su puntería y memorizar katas para pelear con sus cuchillos Kunais.

Usaba su habilidad con el Chakra para recubrir sus Kunais o Shurikens con Chakra, para que sean más poderosos, pero ese no era el truco, sino que recubría sus armas con su poder para cambiar la naturaleza del Chakra, haciendo que se recubrieran de su elemento viento, dándole más poder a sus Shurikens, o en otro caso, recubriéndolas con su Chakra eléctrico, para aumentar su letalidad y potencia.

Naruto estaba en el proceso de convertir su Chakra en agua, pero al igual que el rayo, le era muy difícil, seguramente porque el agua y el rayo no eran su afinidad natural.

Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, todos sus logros y proezas eran vistos por Kitano por un ojo severo y deductivo.

El zorro no lo entendía. Uzumaki Naruto podía ser muchas cosas. Un demonio reencarnado por Mephisto Pheles. Tal vez una minúscula parte de su sangre lleve ascendencia **Youkai** para darle la capacidad de usar Chakra. Pero aun así su Chakra era diferente al de los **Youkai** naturales. Transformar su chakra en diferentes elementos era algo que nunca escucho ni vio hasta que lo observo por parte de Uzumaki Naruto. No solo eso era lo impresionante. Caminar por las paredes, techos y el agua, era algo que nunca vio. Además estaba el hecho de que el niño era muy fuerte.

Los demonios eran naturalmente superiores a los demonios en términos de fuerza, resistencia y habilidad, pero según palabras de Mephisto Pheles, Naruto fue un súper humano incluso antes de ser convertido en demonio.

El mocoso tenía una fuerza superior, que aumentaba con su Chakra.

Gracias a sus clones, Naruto practicaba con los **Youkai** todos los días. Kitano perdió la cuenta de cuantos clones vio entrenar con un solo **Youkai**. Los seres sobrenaturales literalmente se convirtieron en profesores de una clase repleta de rubios, que escuchaban a oído aburrido, y esperaban por aprender lo escuchado de diferentes formas. El talento del niño era extraño. Porque mientras que no era un genio intelectual que se lo aprendía todo al primer intento, era un maestro del trabajo duro, un genio en combate con un talento superior al suyo propio, pudiendo aprender los ejercicios en lugar de teorizar sobre ellos.

Fue por esa razón que Naruto consiguió un excelente control del Chakra, siendo tan preciso y capaz que logro aprender a crear su **Rasengan** sin la necesidad de un clon.

Antes, Naruto usaría sus clones para ayudarse a moldear y concentrar el Chakra en su mano, teniendo que hacerlo cada vez para realizar su Jutsu personal favorito, pero ahora con el entrenamiento en Kyoto, Naruto logro conseguir el control de Chakra necesario para realizar el **Rasengan** con una sola mano.

Gracias a su gran control de Chakra, que llegaba a ser muy preciso, Naruto acumula una cantidad considerable de chakra en sus brazos o pies, para, posteriormente, liberarlo todo al mismo tiempo, lo que mejora en gran medida su fuerza.

Los resultados de ese control con su Chakra eran aterradores. Gracias a ello, Naruto podía crear cráteres gigantescos, destrozar el suelo o paredes, causar destrucción fácilmente con solo sus dedos.

Lo otro que descubrió Naruto fue que en sus recuerdos y su Técnica Clones de Sombra. Cada vez que realizaba esa técnica, necesitaba mover sus manos y realizar una figura o sello, formando una cruz. Descubrió que podía realizar su Técnica de Clones de Sombra sin la necesidad de realizar esa figura de manos, pero que realizando el sello, el Chakra se moldeaba y convocaba mejor.

En sus sueños, diferentes figuras y sellos realizados con las manos aparecían, y Naruto se tomaba su tiempo para practicarlas y verlas. Lo más importante que descubrió fue que esas figuras o sellos de mano le servían para convocar y moldear mejor su Chakra, ya sea natural o elemental.

Por esa razón, Naruto practicaba los sellos de mano y los probaba para ver cuál era mejor para realizar su **Jutsu** elemental.

Pero no todo el tiempo de Naruto era entrenamiento, porque cuando el ahora adolescente no entrenaba, se la pasaba con Yasaka, haciendo bromas a civiles y guardias, divirtiéndose, disfrutando en gran medida su compañía mutua entre bromas.

Ambos amaban las bromas, ciertamente eran un par de **Kitsune** , algo que comprobaba la teoría de Kitano de que Naruto tenía sangre de un **Youkai Kitsune** corriendo por sus venas, que tuviera bigotes y cabello rubio dorado solo afianzaba esa teoría.

Pero un día, Yasaka cambio gravemente según la perspectiva de Naruto.

La niña era un año mayor que él, por lo que ahora ella tendría diecisiete años y el dieciséis.

Fue cuando Naruto cumplió los quince que Yasaka había dejado de interesarse mucho en las bromas. Antes, ambos arrojarían pintura todos los días a civiles y transeúntes, crearían trampas para capturar a sus perseguidores, se divertían como un par de niños normales. Pero al cumplir los quince, Yasaka dejo de hacerles bromas a los demás para comenzar a hacerle bromas solo a él. Desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

Las "bromas" de Yasaka consistían puramente en insinuaciones y coqueteos, algo que Naruto no podía notar, por ser un idiota con las mujeres, pero todos los demás, incluso Kurama, lo notaban.

Kitano entro en un grave estado de ira y depresión al descubrir el hecho de que su amada y pequeña hija estaba enamorada de un idiota como Naruto. Por esa razón se decidió a tortúralo y a tratar de destruirlo física y mentalmente gracias a sus clones.

La relación de Naruto y Kitano era tensa para Naruto. En pocas palabras, Kitano lo odiaba porque su hija se había enamorado de él, y Naruto no entendía el odio de Kitano porque no sabía que Yasaka lo amaba.

Antes, cada vez que realizaba sus prácticas para poder hacer **Senjutsu** , la niña le diría que estaba aburrida y le exigiría hacer algo más divertido. Pero ahora se la pasaba viendo como una obra de arte antigua con un secreto muy bien guardado. Ella literalmente se la podría estar pasando por horas viéndolo con una gran cantidad de rojo en sus mejillas, y si Naruto no se confundía, algo de baba cayendo por su boca.

Yasaka amaba al idiota que conoció hace tres años. Ese idiota era su primer amigo, su compañero de bromas, su mejor y casi único amigo. Lo amaba por ser dulce y sincero en sus palabras, lo amaba por tener una inocencia atrayente que era divertida de explotar con insinuaciones, en las cuales se sonrojaría como un tomate. Simplemente amaba al chico inocente y dulce que era Uzumaki Naruto.

Ella deseaba que esos sentimientos sean correspondidos. Pero por culpa de la extrema inocencia de Naruto, él no podía ver a través de sus coqueteos. Trayendo una racha de frustración a Yasaka, pero esa frustración desaparecía al ver la preocupación de Naruto por verla con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Ese idiota causaba que se enamorara cada vez más, verlo preocupado por solo estar frustrada, verlo feliz porque ella este feliz, verlo alegre porque ella se divertía, eran cosas que hacían que su corazón se calentara profundamente.

No puedo.— Naruto suspiro mientras que se relajaba— No puedo hacer **Senjutsu** …

…Padre dijo que si podías.— dijo Yasaka dejando de lado su sonrojo y excitación para ver a Naruto con una sonrisa— Solo que aún no descubres como.

Absorber el poder de la naturaleza y convertir mi Chakra en **Chakra Senjutsu** , reuniendo la energía de la naturaleza.— Naruto resumió el proceso del **Senjutsu** en unas palabras, provocando que Yasaka asistiera con la cabeza— Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Tienes que concentrarte y seguir...— Yasaka no pudo seguir hablando cuando su fiel guardián Rokumaru llego.

 **Hime** , Naruto-san.— Rokumaru caminaba con tranquilidad acercándose a ambos adolescentes— Kitano-sama los está buscando.

¿Qué quiere Kitano de nosotros?— Rokumaru suspiro. Al pasar de los años, se había resignado que Naruto era un mocoso irrespetuoso que nunca tendría respeto por nadie.

Una misión.— Naruto abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras, para que una gran sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro.

Durante años estuvo confinado a Kyoto, solo entrenando y practicando. Mientras que entrenar era algo que le gustaba, se estaba aburriendo de practicar siempre lo mismo. Esta iba a ser la primera misión que Kitano le encomendaría, e iría con Yasaka para divertirse.

Naruto se levantó, colocándose su camiseta negra y botas, comenzando a caminar al lado de Yasaka en dirección a Kitano.

Luego de un par de minutos, ambos adolescentes llegaron al salón donde Kitano siempre estaría, ya sea encomendando misiones, o pasando el tiempo.

Al momento de entrar, Kitano vio con silenciosa furia como Yasaka tenía un leve sonrojo sobre su nariz, estando pegada a Naruto, separados por meros milímetros.

Yasaka-chan.— Kitano saludo a su hija con alegría, para que esa alegría se esfumara convirtiéndose en una expresión seria y aburrida— Mocoso.

Naruto se movió algo incómodo ante la mirada de Kitano, causando que Yasaka se riera levemente.

¿Tienes una misión para nosotros?— pregunto Naruto con impaciencia, temblando levemente por la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

Si...— Kitano suspiro levemente.

¿Qué clase de misión será, **Chichioya**?— pregunto Yasaka con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Naruto temblaba a su lado.

Ustedes dos tendrán que hacer algo sencillo.—Kitano se acomodó en su asiento, usando su puño para reposar su cabeza— Hace un tiempo, envié a un grupo de diplomáticos de viaje con el objetivo de hablar con unos dioses y establecer un pacto…Pero algo salió mal. Ellos tendrían que haberme contactado hace un día, pero siguen sin hacerlo.

¿Y quieres que vayamos a buscarlos?— pregunto Yasaka con un asentimiento.

Si. Quiero que se dirijan a hablar con los dioses y buscar a los diplomáticos.— respondió Kitano con una sonrisa— Tu eres mi hija, has sido entrenada en la diplomacia desde pequeña, sabrás como manejarte entre dioses y rectitud, como toda una líder.

¿Y yo, **ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto con confusión, señalándose a sí mismo sin saber porque era el indicado para la misión.

Tu eres un idiota.— declaro Kitano en un tono seguro, causando que Naruto sintiera una gota de sudor en su cabeza— Pero un idiota fuerte. Tú vales lo mismo que un ejército.

Kitano lo sabía bien. La fuerza de Naruto era algo que no se podía cuestionar. Hacía tiempo que el mocoso había alcanzado la fuerza de un Demonio de Clase Suprema, estando a su nivel. Incluso él tenía que entrar en su forma completa de zorro para hacerle frente, y si lo hacía, de igual manera Naruto terminaba ganando por sus aterradoras técnicas.

Naruto era muy fuerte, lo suficiente para proteger a su hija, algo que Kitano quería negar con todas sus fuerzas, pero le era imposible negar un hecho irrefutable.

¡Bien!— grito Naruto elevando su puño con una gran sonrisa— ¡Iremos ahora, y rescataremos a los diplomáticos, **dattebayo**!

Luego de gritar esas palabras, Naruto comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con su gran sonrisa y con un objetivo en mente. Rescatar a los diplomáticos **Youkai** que salieron de Kyoto.

Aun no te he dicho a donde irán.— dijo Kitano sobándose las sienes, sintiendo la irritación clara en su sistema. Dicha irritación aumento al ver como Yasaka sonreía amorosamente al ver como Naruto se tensaba— Irán a Grecia.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de un pueblo griego, teniendo una mirada irritada en su rostro.

Estaba irritado por el simple hecho de que atraían demasiado la atención.

Él no estaba atrayendo la atención, porque seguía usando ropa casual, que consistía en una camiseta naranja de mangas cortas sobre una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Pantalones vaqueros negros algo rotos y unas zapatillas negras con franjas naranjas.

Mientras que el hecho de ser el centro atención no lo molestaba, más bien lo disfrutaba un poco, era la manera en que atraían la atención.

Moviendo sus ojos a su lado, Naruto vio a su compañera de viaje, Yasaka, usando un vestuario que atraía toda la atención de la calle.

Ella era firme en su decisión de usar ropa de su hogar, por lo que ahora mismo traía un traía un traje de doncella de santuario blanco y rojo, pero el problema era que ese traje hacia resaltar sus grandes senos, que para la edad de diecisiete años eran enormes, sus amplias caderas y pequeña cintura.

El largo cabello dorado de Yasaka caía por su espalda, eso, más su ropa y rasgos exóticos la hacían el centro de atención en las calles de Grecia.

Naruto no podía culpar a los griegos por estar hipnotizados por los rasgos y ropa de Yasaka. Porque al igual que él, Yasaka era una mujer con rasgos que un japonés/japonesa promedio no debería tener. Además, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que con dieciséis años tenía unos 1.67 de altura y ella 1.74 tampoco ayudaba al asunto.

El tema de su estatura siempre era usado por Yasaka para molestarlo, algo que lo hacía enojar infinitamente.

Lo que lo irritaba en esta situación era que los ojos de todos los hombres estaban puestos en Yasaka.

No entendía porque eso lo enojaba, pero no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era que los asquerosos ojos de esos hombres estaban puestos en su amiga, y ella solo sonreía a la vez que eso pasaba.

Yasaka estaba sonriente mientras que caminaba elegantemente, teniendo sus colas y orejas escondidas, pero estando muy cómoda con su situación actual.

Era claro para ella que Naruto estaba enojado y celoso, algo que la divertía y complacía. El simple hecho de verlo haciendo pucheros inconscientes era algo que la hacían chillar internamente y querer abrazarlo. Pero debía contenerse, no podría hacerlo ahora, estaban en una misión importante, eso podría hacerlo más tarde cuando encontraran a los diplomáticos perdidos y estén en una cita. Sería una cita para ella, para Naruto seguramente no.

Ahora mismo, estaban en un pueblo de Grecia buscando a los mensajeros de los dioses, esperando y paseando por el hermoso pueblo.

Naruto y Yasaka continuaron caminando hasta que la zorra se detuvo, ganando una mirada seria. Naruto dejo de hacer su puchero cuando vio cómo su amiga se detenía.

¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Naruto con una mirada confundida.

Esta cerca.— Yasaka tenía sus ojos clavados al frente, mirando un restaurante en específico— Vamos...— un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Yasaka cuando ella tomo la mano de Naruto y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

¡O-Oye!— grito Naruto algo asombrado, sintiendo la suave mano de Yasaka tomando la suya más dura y callosa.

Yasaka arrastraba a Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa, disimulando y simulando ser una novia arrastrando a su novio.

Al momento de llegar al restaurante, Yasaka sentó a Naruto en su asiento en una mesa de cuatro, sentándose a su lado.

Naruto miraba confundido a Yasaka, sin entender porque ella lo había arrastrado al restaurante, viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano algo nerviosa.

Pocos segundos después de ello, una persona llego a su mesa, sentándose frente a ellos con una mirada perezosa en su rostro.

Era un hombre alto, más alto que Naruto y Yasaka, la zorra lo calificaría su altura como 1.80. El hombre tenía largo cabello castaño, llevándolo atado en una cola baja. Su cabello se acompañaba con su bello facial en su barbilla, solo en la barbilla, en una buena perrilla. Su rostro estaba con una eterna mirada perezosa, y su ropa era rara en opinión de Naruto. Esa ropa consistía en una gran camiseta verde de mangas cortas holgada sobre otra camiseta negra pegada a su musculoso cuerpo y unos pantalones holgados blancos metidos dentro de unas botas marrones.

Ese hombre se sentó con un cigarrillo en su boca, teniendo su misma mirada perezosa en sus ojos, mirando a Yasaka, que lo miraba con seriedad apretando la mano de Naruto, y por el rubio, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Cuando Yasaka abrió su boca para hablar, Naruto le gano.

¿Quién eres tú, viejo?— pregunto Naruto sin tacto, causando que Yasaka lo mirara con incredulidad y que el hombre con calma, sin cambiar su expresión perezosa.

….— el hombre miraba a Naruto, soplo algo de humo, y cambio su mirada a Yasaka—Imagino que tú eres la líder del grupo.

¡¿Oye, que insinúas, **dattebayo**?!— pregunto Naruto con sus ojos en blanco levantándose de su asiento, señalando al hombre con su mano libre, ya que la otra era profundamente apretada por Yasaka.

¡Naruto-kun!— grito Yasaka mirando a su alrededor, viendo como ahora llamaban más la atención. La niña elevo su otra mano y jalo a Naruto hacia abajo, jalándolo por su hombro y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo—Cálmate…

Yasaka, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo este viejo?— pregunto Naruto con ira señalando al hombre, que seguía fumando con una mirada perezosa en su rostro.

Ahh...— el hombre suspiro negando con la cabeza— Les dije a los jefes que no enviaran un par de novios a la misión.

¿Novios?/Novios...— Naruto miro confundido al hombre por decir eso, Yasaka sonrojada.

No somos novios.— dijo Naruto con confusión, causando que Yasaka suspirara.

" _Aun…"_ — pensó la zorra mirando de reojo a Naruto.

¿A no?— pregunto el hombre con confusión— Por como ella te corrige hubiera pensado que es tu novia.

¿Por cómo me corrige?— dijo Naruto confundido— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mira, chico...— el hombre miro a Naruto con una mirada algo seria y sobre todo, muy sabia— El truco en el noviazgo es llevar la correa en la relación. Tú debes ser el que impone las órdenes y rectitud, de lo contrario, terminaras igual que un perro con la correa muy corta.

….No entiendo...— dijo Naruto con una mirada en blanco, causando que el hombre mayor suspirara y que Yasaka lo mirara algo incrédula.

Tú debes ser el mensajero.— afirmo Yasaka con seriedad, queriendo cortar con toda la charla.

Y ustedes los buscadores.— el hombre termino su cigarrillo, para dejarlo en el cenicero y mirar a la pareja con tranquilidad—Sus nombres.

Yasaka.— se presentó con seriedad. Una vena se formó en su frente al no escuchar nada a su lado— Naruto-kun...— dijo severamente, causando que Naruto se estremeciera.

¡Uzumaki Naruto, **dattebayo**!— se presentó Naruto con miedo, causando que el hombre negara con la cabeza.

Chico…ya eres un perro con la correa corta.— el mensajero miraba a Naruto con lastima por decir esas palabras.

Naruto estaba por objetar, hasta que Yasaka tomo su mano y apretó, muy fuerte. El rubio se detuvo y se sentó con miedo, causando que el mensajero volviera a negar con tristeza.

¿Y tú eres?— pregunto Yasaka con seriedad, apretando la mano de Naruto para asegurarse que no hiciera nada estúpido frente al mensajero de los griegos.

Hector. ("El mismo Hector de Fate")— se presentó con aburrimiento— Como sea...Miren, no quiero decir los términos de la misión, porque imagino que ya los saben.

Si, buscar a los diplomáticos perdidos y completar el tratado.— dijo Yasaka con un asentimiento.

Ohhh… ¿aun piensas que se hará el tratado?— Hector no tenía muchas esperanzas con respecto a ello. Después de todo, era casi imposible olvidar el odio de las anteriores batallas entre **Youkai** y leyendas europeas. Seguramente los diplomáticos de Kyoto fueron secuestrados o asesinados por alguien del panteón griego por odio al tratado y relaciones entre Kyoto y Grecia.

La última comunicación que los diplomáticos tuvieron con mi padre fue hace cuatro días, comunicándole que estaban en manos griegas.— conto Yasaka con su mirada seria y educada— Los diplomáticos estaban a cuidado griego, pero sin embargo, desaparecieron… ¿No cree que eso sería malo para la reputación de Grecia?— pregunto Yasaka con su porte serio y elegante.

Si…eso sería malo...— respondió Hector con pereza.

Era claro que toda Grecia sobrenatural seria mal vista por todos los panteones si la desaparición de **Youkai** se hacía pública. La desaparición de dichos **Youkai** era un secreto hasta ahora, conocido solo por el líder de Kyoto, los dioses griegos, y una serie de personas muy importantes como para tener acceso a ese tipo de información. Si ello se llegaba a conocer, y si se descubriera que Grecia no hizo nada, la reputación del panteón griego caería en picada.

Mi padre y yo les ofrecemos un trato.— dijo Yasaka con seriedad— Encontrar a los diplomáticos y no revelar ese secreto, dejarlo en el olvido.

En pocas palabras, fingir que nada paso.— Hector no estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea, le parecía lo suficientemente viable para que Grecia y Kyoto tengan su alianza y que nadie pensara mal de Grecia.

Si...— Yasaka sonrió levemente, viendo como el hombre sacaba otro cigarrillo y miraba a la pareja.

Yo estaré cerca para ayudar.— conto Hector mientras que Naruto y Yasaka lo miraban asombrados— Sera mejor para la futura alianza si Grecia y Kyoto comienzan a colaborar.

No necesitamos tu ayuda.— dijo Naruto levantándose y mirando seriamente a Hector, causando que Yasaka lo mirara asombrada y que el griego lo hiciera con curiosidad.

¿Por qué no?— pregunto Hector, ya sabiendo lo que escucharía.

Puedo proteger a Yasaka yo solo.— el orgullo de un hombre cuando estaba con una mujer era demasiado para aceptar ayuda, eso era algo que Hector sabía muy bien.

Está bien...— Hector sonrió levemente— Puedes proteger a tu novia tu solo.— luego de decir esas palabras, Hector se levantó, dejando atrás a una Yasaka sonrojara y un Naruto confundido— Pero aun así, estaré cerca. Necesitan un guía por las calles de Grecia. Cuando estén listos, vengan aquí. Yo los encontrare.

Naruto y Yasaka asistieron con la cabeza, viendo como Hector se dirigía a una dirección desconocida.

 **Tiempo después**

En una pradera, un niño comenzaba a sentir por primera vez miedo por su vida.

Era un niño pequeño, no más de nueve años, de piel oscura, cabello gris azulado y ojos violetas. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones cortos rojos, camiseta negra de mangas largas con una imagen de un fantasma rojo en ella, y zapatillas negras.

Delante del niño, una mujer con rasgos similares al pequeño se hallaba en el suelo, muerta en su propio charco de sangre. Lo que el niño tenía frente a sus ojos era lo que a su edad podría decirse una pesadilla.

Monstruos estaban frente a sus ojos. Monstruos que podrían haber salido de sus más terribles sueños. Eran cinco monstruos, tres de ellos parecían casi humanos, si no fuera por el hecho de que median más de dos metros, teniendo pelaje negro sobre su cuerpo, armaduras de cuero que le cubrían sus hombros y pecho, pezuñas en lugar de piernas normales, y el rostro característico de un toro.

Dos de los hombres toro, sin el conocimiento del niño, minotauros, llevaban grandes espadas en sus manos, grandes espadas de metal negro y plateado, y el ultimo llevaba un gran martillo a dos manos de un metal idéntico al de sus compañeros.

Los últimos dos monstruos eran quimeras, criaturas griegas con melena y cabeza de león, una segunda cabeza en su lomo de cabra con cuernos, un cuerpo característico de león solo que con pezuñas en lugar de patas traseras, y una cola serpiente ondeando detrás de ella.

El niño temblaba de miedo viendo como las dos quimeras y tres minotauros se acercaban lentamente.

Para el niño, todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Acababa de terminar su viaje de su hogar, Italia, hacia Grecia con su madre de acompañante, y todo era alegría y felicidad hasta que su madre decidió ir a las praderas para mirar el paisaje y las flores.

Pocas horas después de llegar, los monstruos llegaron, y su madre lo defendió como pudo, siendo algo inútil porque uso su cuerpo como escudo, y uno de los minotauros acabo con su vida rápidamente con el tajo de una espada.

Se suponía que debían ir a Grecia para divertirse en familia. Se suponía que esto no debía acabar así.

Lagrimas bajaban por los ojos del niño a la vez que más temblaba.

¡A-Ayúdenme!— grito con miedo y terror a la vez que un minotauro se acercaba con su mano extendida con el objetivo siendo el cuello del niño, pero antes de que llegara, una patada conecto en su rostro, haciendo que saliera despedido hacia atrás, volando hasta chocar con un árbol, agrietándolo y cayendo al suelo, gruñendo al levantarse y ver como alguien más había llegado a la escena.

Naruto miraba seriamente al minotauro que acababa de patear, mirando a los monstruos griegos con seriedad en su rostro.

Volteando levemente su rostro para ver al pequeño, Naruto vio como el niño lo observaba con esperanza a la vez que lentamente se acercaba para ver el cuerpo de su madre.

Un profundo ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro del rubio al momento de ver eso.

Se supone que ustedes son griegos...— dijo Naruto con su voz inusualmente seria— Ustedes no tienen por qué hacerle daño a un niño y su madre— solo gruñidos salían de la boca de las quimeras, y los minotauros permanecían en silencio, viéndolo con silenciosa furia— Ya sé que ustedes no son unos monstruos sin mente, hablen y díganme porque hicieron esto.

Mocoso...— el minotauro con el martillo hablo, teniendo una voz grave y áspera— Si sigues aquí, morirás.

Luego de decir esas palabras, los minotauros con grandes espadas se movieron para dirigirse hacia el niño, saltando y teniendo sus armas listas para atacar en un golpe descendente, pero Naruto solo junto sus dedos en una señal de cruz.

¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— luego de que se escucharan esas palabras, dos explosiones de humo aparecieron a los lados de Naruto, y de ellas dos clones aparecieron.

Los minotauros no se detuvieron y continuaron dirigiendo sus espadas hacia los clones de Naruto, pero al momento de llegar, los clones detuvieron las espadas con sus manos, y los minotauros se vieron incapaces de mover su espada o sacarla de las manos de los clones.

Naruto se hallaba en medio de sus clones, moviendo sus manos y concentrando su Chakra.

Dos Esferas Espirales aparecieron en las manos de Naruto, y los clones solo gruñeron mientras que golpeaban las espadas, rompiéndolas, y dirigían sus manos hacia las armaduras de cuero de los minotauros.

Tomándolas en sus manos, los clones dieron un grito consecutivo a la vez que levantaban al minotauro, causando que estos gritaran de asombro, viendo como lentamente se dirigían al original, que tenía dos esferas azules a sus lados.

¡ **Rasenrengan**! ("Esferas Espirales en Serie")— grito Naruto con sus manos a los lados, clavando sus Esferas Espirales en los estómagos de los hombres toros.

Estos gritaron de dolor al momento de sentir las esferas clavándose en sus estómagos, para luego salir volando hacia los arboles cercanos, chocando con ellos y rompiéndolos, para seguir su camino y destruir árboles, hasta impactar con una gran roca que detuvo su movimiento.

Moviendo su cabeza, Naruto vio como el niño lo observaba con puro shock en sus ojos, por lo que sonrió suavemente para luego voltearse y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño.

¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?— pregunto Naruto con su misma sonrisa, causando que el pequeño inconscientemente diga su nombre.

L-Leonardo...— susurro el pequeño aun en su shock.

Bien, Leonardo...— Naruto vio como Yasaka llegaba a su lado, mirando a las criaturas griegas con enojo— Nos encargaremos de este problema, quédate detrás de nosotros.

Yasaka miraba enojada a las bestias sobrenaturales griegas, para luego abrir su boca y soplar una ráfaga de fuego.

Las quimeras también lo hicieron, pero el fuego de la joven **Kitsune** era superior al suyo, por lo que rápidamente el minotauro y las quimeras tuvieron que moverse para escapar. Pero Yasaka no se detuvo, porque siguiendo con sus ojos al minotauro, la joven mujer grito a la vez que una gran bola de fuego salía desde su boca.

¡ **Gōkakyū**! ("Gran Bola de Fuego")— grito Yasaka a la vez que su bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el minotauro, que al caer al suelo, guio su martillo hacia abajo en un golpe descendente para destruir el suelo y levantar un gran pedazo de escombro que tomo para cubrirse de la bola de fuego.

La bola de fuego choco contra la protección de tierra, pasando a sus lados y sin dañar significativamente al minotauro, salvo unas pequeñas quemaduras.

El minotauro seguía detrás de la gran roca, protegiéndose del fuego, hasta que este se detuvo. Segundos después de ello, el minotauro abrió sus ojos cuando vio como la roca se rompía, dando paso a un Naruto con su puño izquierdo extendido y con una esfera azul en su mano derecha.

Naruto había esperado a que Yasaka terminara su chorro de fuego para crear su Esfera Espiral y atacar, rompiendo la roca y dirigiéndose hacia el minotauro.

El líder del grupo griego miro asombrado la esfera, para mover su martillo y elegir atacar en un ataque horizontal, pero al momento en que el martillo toco la esfera, el martillo salió despedido al cielo por la gran rotación y potencia del **Rasengan**. Continuando con su camino, Naruto estrello su técnica personal en el estómago del minotauro, causando que este gritara de dolor a la vez que salía despedido hacia atrás.

Cuando termino su técnica, Naruto aterrizo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien...— dijo Naruto volteando levemente la cabeza, viendo a las quimeras que estaban viéndolo y pensando en que hacer— Van a decirme todo.

Pero las quimeras respondieron abriendo sus bocas y lanzando un chorro de fuego hacia Naruto, que se unió para formar una gran ola de fuego. El rubio observo el fuego acercando lentamente, hasta que Yasaka se colocó frente a él, con fuego saliendo de su boca.

La mujer **Kitsune** libero un gran chorro de fuego desde su boca, que cubrió gran parte del área y opaco completamente el fuego de las dos quimeras. Cuando la flama de Yasaka opaco el fuego de las quimeras, estas trataron de escapar, pero el fuego fue más rápido y termino engullendo a ambas criaturas, acabando con sus vidas en pocos instantes por el poder del fuego de zorro superior al suyo.

Naruto observo como las quimeras morían con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

¿Eso era necesario?— pregunto Naruto con su mismo ceño fruncido, viendo como Yasaka solo observaba su obra con rasgos iguales a los suyos.

Lo era.— respondió la zorra con enojo, volteándose rápidamente para ver como Leonardo dejo de mirar el cuerpo de su madre para estar llorando sobre su pecho— Cada segundo…era necesario.

Yasaka camino lentamente hacia Leonardo, para llegar a su lado y colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos y atrayendo al niño a un abrazo, dejando que Leonardo llorara sobre ella, alejándolo del cuerpo de su madre.

El pequeño niño lloraba fuertemente en el pecho de Yasaka, liberando toda su tristeza en ella. La zorra solo acariciaba su cabello y espalda, dejando que el niño se desahogara.

Naruto observo esa imagen con un ceño fruncido, y viendo hacia el vacío, hablo con seriedad.

¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí?— pregunto Naruto con su ceño fruncido.

No más que ustedes.— respondió la voz de Hector a la vez que el nombrado salía de entre los arboles con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Algo había cambiado en el hombre, llevaba un atuendo diferente y una lanza negra dorada estaba en su espalda ("El mismo traje que Hector de Fate")

¿Quiénes eran ellos?— pregunto Naruto con seriedad a la vez que se acercaba a una acumulación de árboles rotos, donde se hallaba el líder del grupo griego inconsciente.

Hector solo observo a su alrededor, mirando la destrucción y tomándose su tiempo para analizar a los clones del rubio, que desaparecieron en explosiones de humo.

¿Cómo le llamaste a eso? ¿ **Kage Bunshin**?— pregunto Hector mirando como Naruto regresaba arrastrando el cuerpo de un minotauro inconsciente— Es la primera vez que oí y vi algo así.

No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.— dijo Naruto con tranquilidad a la vez que soltaba el cuerpo del minotauro, viendo como Leonardo seguía llorando en el pecho de Yasaka— Los otros minotauros.

Descuida...— luego de decir eso, Hector silbo fuertemente, causando que dos sátiros salieran de los árboles, ambos con armaduras de cuero sobre sus cuerpos y una espada en sus cinturas— Calix, Cicero, ustedes lleven a esos minotauros a una celda en el cuartel más cercano…

Por supuesto, Capitán Hector.— dijeron los sátiros con respeto a la vez que colocaban una de sus manos en su corazón y la otra detrás de su espalda.

Luego de esas palabras, los sátiros se movieron para llevarse los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos minotauros, dejando atrás al líder del grupo.

¿Quién lo hará?— pregunto Hector con pereza, ganando una mirada de Naruto— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, o lo hago yo?

¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo, o la edad te está ganando, viejo?— respondido a su pregunta con otra, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Chico… ¿Es eso una apuesta?— Hector seguía teniendo su expresión perezosa en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba algo curioso y divertido.

Vamos, viejo...— Naruto sonreía con burla pura— Demuéstrame que eres como tu antepasado y tienes a alguien despiadado dentro de ti.

De modo que sabes quién soy...— una invisible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hector al decir eso.

Claro que se quién eres, "Capitán Hector"...— dijo Naruto con una risita en su tono— Los sátiros, tu posición y esa lanza…La famosa Durindana, ¿no?

Hector solo mantenía su mirada perezosa escuchando las deducciones de Naruto, porque eran verdad.

Él era el descendiente del héroe griego Hector de Troya, el afamado Hector que murió a manos de Aquiles, dejando atrás a su esposa e hijo.

Bien…lo hare yo.— un profundo suspiro escapo de los labios de Hector, teniendo una mirada fastidiada en su rostro— ¿Cuándo crees que despierte?

La última persona que recibió mi **Rasengan** estuvo más de cinco horas inconsciente.— dijo Naruto con un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que tendrían que esperar un tiempo para que su amigo despertara— Supongo que porque es un minotauro, despertara en una o dos horas.

Bien...— dijo Hector tirando la colilla de su cigarro, sacando de su espalda la caja de los cigarrillos— A esperar...— Hector se quedó callado al momento de ver como no tenía ningún cigarrillo dentro. Una mirada en blanco estaba presente en el rostro del griego a la vez que Naruto lo miraba expectante—…Se me acabaron los cigarrillos.

¿Y que con eso?— pregunto Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Debo comprar más…Ahora.— Naruto sudo un poco. Parecía que Hector era un poco adicto a los cigarrillos.

Bien…yo dejare un clon vigilando al minotauro…Yo iré con Yasaka y Leonardo a un hotel.— dijo Naruto volteándose para ver como Yasaka acariciaba el cabello y espalda de un Leonardo dormido. Caminando hacia el grupo, Naruto se agacho para acariciar el cabello de Leonardo, viendo como Yasaka miraba con tristeza el cuerpo de la mujer— Yo le daré un entierro digno.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto levanto el cuerpo de la mujer, llevándoselo para darle un entierro adecuado. Yasaka solo observo la espalda de Naruto con una mueca triste en su rostro.

No sabía que decirle a Leonardo cuando despierte. Solo quedaba esperar a que se levantara para verlos a ellos.

…

Naruto abrió la puerta de una habitación en un hotel de Grecia, teniendo una mirada conflictiva en su rostro.

Acabo de enterar a la mujer que alguna vez fue la madre de Leonardo, y aun no había recibido noticias sobre el clon que dejo con el minotauro.

Por lo que sintió, Yasaka estaba aquí con Leonardo.

Entrando en la habitación, Naruto vio que solo había una cama, y que en medio de ella, dos cuerpos yacían acostados.

Yasaka dormía con un rostro pacifico, abrazando a Leonardo, que también estaba abrazándola, estando dormido con sus ojos rojos e hincados por tanto llorar.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al momento de ver esa hermosa escena, pero un suspiro salió de su boca al notar algo.

No había un sofá o algo en donde sentarse o dormir. Una idea provino a su mente al recordar algo.

Un día, hace un año, estuvo metido en su entrenamiento por un mes completo, estando totalmente metido en su entrenamiento. Recordaba que luego de pasar ese mes, literalmente cayó desmayado, sin poder moverse ni despertar por al menos tres días.

Al despertar esa vez, fue recibido por la imagen del cabello de Yasaka, y ella durmiendo en su pecho. Desde ese día que cayo desmayado, Yasaka no se había separado de él, pasando todo su tiempo junto a su cuerpo inconsciente, durmiendo con a su lado usando su pecho como almohada cuando el sueño le ganaba.

Ellos habían dormido juntos más de una vez, por lo que Naruto se preguntaba si ella no se molestaría si hacía lo mismo ahora.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se sacó sus zapatillas y se acostó en la cama, posicionándose al lado de Leonardo, quedando el pequeño en medio de él y Yasaka.

Pocos segundos después, Naruto cayó profundamente dormido.

…

Yasaka estaba despertando, sintiéndose cómoda y descansada. En sus brazos, sentía la sensación del cuerpo de Leonardo, pero sentía algo extraño.

Dos pares de respiraciones, una en su pecho y otra en su nariz.

Abriendo los ojos con pereza, Yasaka al instante se sonrojo con lo que vio.

Naruto estaba dormido, con su rostro a centímetros de distancia de ella.

Al parecer, su amigo se había metido a la cama hace un tiempo, y durante el proceso, tal vez se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que Leonardo se moviera y acomodara en medio de ellos, y lo suficiente para que sus alientos se mesclaran.

El sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de algo importante.

Esta era la primera vez que Naruto dormía con ella por voluntad propia. Las anteriores veces fue ella la que se metió a su cama o se acostó a su lado cuando se desmayaba por su entrenamiento. Él nunca quiso dormir con ella por decisión propia. Esta era la primera vez que Naruto decidía dormir con ella.

Yasaka permaneció sonrojada, viendo el rostro de Naruto, sin saber que el tiempo pasaba, solo viendo el rostro de Naruto, y tratando de acercarse para besar sus labios, pero no podía, la razón, porque Naruto estaba abriendo sus ojos cuando ella por fin comenzó a moverse.

Yasaka...— susurro Naruto con pereza, levantándose para bostezar fuertemente— ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que dormimos?

Yasaka solo suspiro levemente a la vez que se levantaba para ver el reloj al lado ubicado en la mesa al lado de la cama.

Han pasado dos horas...— dijo Yasaka con tranquilidad, para luego voltear y ver a Naruto con duda— ¿Tu clon aún no se ha disipado?

No lo ha hecho...— respondió Naruto a la vez que se levantaba, colocándose sus zapatillas y estirándose.

Deberíamos...— Yasaka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un grito a su lado la interrumpió.

¡Mamá!— grito Leonardo despertando, sentándose en un instante en la cama, mirando a su alrededor con desesperación. Leonardo continuo mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su madre, deseando saber dónde estaba ella, pero solo pudo ver el rostro levemente asombrado de Naruto, y la mueca triste de Yasaka—… ¿Dónde estoy?— susurro a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

Estas en un lugar seguro.— dijo Naruto suavemente, mirando como Leonardo continuaba con la mirada baja.

… ¿Mamá?— para él, todo debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Esa era la única explicación posible en su mente. Todo fue un feo sueño, su madre estaba bien, esperándolo en su casa, cocinando galletas, esperando su regreso.

…Lo siento, Leonardo.— dijo Naruto con tristeza, causando que Leonardo bajara más la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Leonardo salió de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella, dirigiéndose a otra parte del hotel, dejando atrás a una Yasaka triste y un Naruto compasivo.

La zorra y el demonio permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando la puerta por donde Leonardo se había ido. Fue así hasta que Yasaka hablo mirando a Naruto.

Leonardo viene con nosotros.— dijo Yasaka seriamente, cambiando su mirada a Naruto, que continuaba mirando la puerta. Yasaka bajo la mirada, pensando en algo— Si tienes alguna objeción…

No estoy en contra de esa idea.— respondió Naruto dejando de ver la puerta para mirar a Yasaka— Pensaba en adoptar a Leonardo desde que lo salve.

¡¿Adoptarlo?!— grito Yasaka sorprendida, observando con casi shock a Naruto, que permanecía con una mirada tranquila— ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que significan esas palabras?!

Claro que lo se…soy idiota, pero no tanto.— dijo Naruto con un pequeño puchero, todo a la vez que Yasaka lo miraba incrédula— Cuidare de Leonardo…lo protegeré, lo amare, no permitiré que jamás vuelva a llorar...— Yasaka continuaba observando a Naruto en shock, totalmente asombrada por esas palabras.

Yasaka observo a Naruto por unos segundos con su boca semi abierta, hasta que un gran sonrojo apareció sobre su nariz.

Los padres solteros que amaban a sus hijos eran sexys.

" _Pero…en ese caso, yo seré como su…"_ — el sonrojo en el rostro de Yasaka solo aumento, tanto que todo su rostro era rojo.

Ella acababa de descubrir algo. Si Naruto se convertía en el padre adoptivo de Leonardo, ella sería como su madre.

Ser padre junto a Naruto. Uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Yasaka continuo soñando despierta, imaginándose a una niña de cabello dorado y ojos iguales, solo que con los rasgos faciales de Naruto y sus bigotes. Estaba tan perdida en su imaginación que no noto como Naruto salía por la puerta.

…

Naruto caminaba hacia donde estaba Leonardo, dirigiéndose al jardín del hotel.

Estaba debatiendo en su mente la manera de decirle a Leonardo como lo adoptaría, que se convertiría en un miembro de su familia, su hermano menor.

Él pensaba adoptar a Leonardo para convertirlo en su hermano pequeño, cuidarlo como tal, y protegerlo.

Leonardo ahora estaba solo, tal vez tenía algún familiar más en el mundo, pero las criaturas mitológicas que atacaron al niño y su madre no eran simples bandidos o algo parecido.

Ellos buscaban algo de Leonardo. Noto como el líder del grupo trato de llevarse a Leonardo vivo, a diferencia de su madre, que fue asesinada sin dudarlo.

El demonio se detuvo al llegar al jardín, para ver algo que lo hizo suavizar su mirada.

Ahí estaba Leonardo, sentado en uno de los asientos de pierda del hotel, mirando al suelo, viendo…

Naruto se quedó en silencio, preguntándose si lo que veía era verdad o una ilusión de la locura que tal vez estaba en su mente.

Lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión, algo extraño.

Recordaba ver un fantasmita en la camiseta de Leonardo, un fantasma rojo, y dicho fantasma ahora estaba en vida, volando frente a los ojos de Leonardo. Pero ese no era el único, porque pequeños ogros, hadas, y criaturitas de diferentes colores estaban frente a los ojos de Leonardo, volando y bailando, jugando, tratando de levantarle el ánimo al pequeño de piel oscura.

Naruto observo eso sobándose los ojos, pero luego decidió que era el momento de acercarse y ver lo que sea que era esas cosas que estaban frente a sus ojos.

Leonardo.— dijo Naruto al momento de llegar a su lado, sentándose en el asiento y viendo las diferentes criaturas— ¿Cómo estás?

Tú dímelo...— Leonardo contesto mientras que seguía con la mirada baja, observando el suelo e ignorando a las criaturas y a Naruto— Acabo de perderlo todo...

Tu Mamá… ¿Es tu único familiar?— pregunto Naruto suavemente, no queriendo herir por error a Leonardo.

Papá se fue hace unos meses…Mamá era la única persona en mi vida.— Leonardo permaneció en silencio luego de esas palabras.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Naruto viendo a las criaturas que bailaban y jugaban, y Leonardo permaneciendo con la mirada baja.

¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora?— Leo no se inmuto ante esas palabras, permaneciendo en silencio.

Nada.— respondió el niño con calma, volviendo a quedar en silencio.

Tu…no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?— Leonardo no hablaría a no ser que el hablara. Era un niño naturalmente silencioso. Sin escuchar respuesta a ello, Naruto noto como los fantasmas comenzaron a volar sobre su cabeza, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar algo— ¿Qué son estas cosas?

No lo sé...— respondió Leonardo sin interés.

¿Aparecieron así de la nada?— volvió a preguntar algo.

Creo que yo los cree.— dijo Leonardo con calma, causando que Naruto se le quede viendo por unos segundos. Notando la mirada que el adolescente le dirigía, Leonardo volvió a hablar con un suspiro— Ellos siempre aparecer…cuando estoy solo o aburrido.

Tú los creas...— susurro Naruto con silencioso asombro, recordando algo que Mephisto le dijo hace un tiempo— ¿Puedes crear cosas más grandes?

Lo intento...— las sombras bajo los pies de Leonardo se movían, y ellas comenzaron a expandirse para moverse a unos pies de distancia de Naruto y el niño. La sombra comenzó a crecer y estremecerse, tomando forma, pero en un segundo, dejo de moverse para volver a ser una sombra, volviendo a los pies de Leonardo, causando que el niño suspire— Pero no puedo…

" _Crear monstruos a voluntad…En este caso, lo hace inconscientemente, pero tiene las mismas prioridades"_ — pensó Naruto poco a poco abriendo sus ojos— _"¿Esto es…_ _ **Annihilation Maker**_ _?"_

 **Annihilation Maker** , conocido como Creación de Bestias Demoniacas. Un Arte Sagrado que puede crear innumerables criaturas según la imaginación del usuario. Un **Longinus** de alto nivel que tiene el potencial de destruir el mundo.

Esas fueron las cosas que le conto Mephisto Pheles sobre el **Longinus** que al parecer, Leonardo poseía en su interior.

Mephisto le conto todo sobre los **Sacred Gear** , diciéndole cada uno que el viejo demonio vio en vida, y explicándole sobre los afamados **Longinus** , Artes Sagrados con la capacidad de asesinar dioses.

El viejo demonio le explico mucho sobre los **Longinus** , diciéndole, o más bien exigiéndole, que si se topaba con un poseedor de ese tipo de **Sacred Gear** , lo convirtiera en su aliado inmediatamente.

Pero **Annihilation Maker** no era un **Longinus** normal. Estaba calificado como uno de los cuatro mejores **Longinus** , pudiendo destruir el mundo si es usado por las manos equivocadas. Y dicho **Longinus** estaba a manos del niño a su lado.

Leonardo...— dijo Naruto algo nervioso, sin saber cómo decirle lo que planeaba al niño— No sé cómo decirte esto, así que te lo diré y ya… ¿Quieres ser mi hermano menor?

Leonardo dejo de mirar el suelo para levantar lentamente la mirada y ver incrédulo a Naruto.

¿Quieres que sea tu hermano?— pregunto Leonardo algo incrédulo, sin creer las palabras que el rubio le decía— ¿Por qué?

Estas solo…y nosotros podríamos cuidarte.— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca incómodo.

¿Qué otra opción tengo?— pregunto Leonardo retóricamente, causando que Naruto suspire a la vez que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del niño, llevándolo a un pequeño abrazo.

Te prometo que te cuidare con mi vida.— dijo Naruto con suavidad, todo a la vez que Leonardo mantenía un rostro tranquilo—¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

…Rosella De Rose.— respondió Leonardo suavemente.

Rosella, ¿Eh?— dijo Naruto reconociendo el significado detrás de ese nombre— El nombre de tu madre tiene razón…ella es una flor muy hermosa.

¿Dónde está ella?— pregunto Leonardo con impaciencia, causando que los ojos de Naruto se suavizaran.

¿Quieres ir...?— Naruto se detuvo cuando los recuerdos de su clon llegaron— Podemos ir donde esta ella ahora...— ahora debía ir donde estaba el líder minotauro, los recuerdos de su clon le decían que estaba despierto, y Hector estaba con ellos, fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre.

Está bien...— Leonardo se levantó, haciendo que los pequeños fantasmas y criaturas se desvanecieran.

Naruto y Leonardo se levantaron, y al hacerlo, vieron como Yasaka los estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel. Al momento de llegar a ella, Yasaka sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba un poco.

 **Hajimemashite** ("Encantada de Conocerte"), soy Yasaka.— se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

Leonardo.— dijo su nombre sin interés, causando que la ceja de Yasaka temblara.

Parecía que su niño era un irrespetuoso, pero eso no le importaba, porque era su trabajo como madre adoptiva educarlo, y era el trabajo de Naruto como padre adoptivo corregirlo.

Yasaka espero a que Naruto reprendiera a Leonardo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro al no escuchar nada, y al abrir los ojos, vio como Naruto y Leonardo la miraban confundidos.

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Naruto sin entender porque Yasaka estaba esperando algo.

Yasaka estaba por responder, pero luego recordó un hecho importante.

Naruto también era un irrespetuoso.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Yasaka a la vez que solo negaba con la cabeza.

Nada...— respondió Yasaka a la vez que Naruto se encogía de hombros.

Como sea…debemos irnos.— dijo Naruto a la vez que comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por Yasaka y Leonardo.

…

Naruto y compañía llegaron al lugar donde Rosella estaba enterrada, y al momento de llegar, Leonardo vio con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos una agrupación de rocas sobre tierra que fue excavada hace poco.

Leonardo llego y se arrodillo en frente de la tumba de su madre, comenzando a llorar levemente ante esa visión.

Este lugar esta recubierto con una Runa especial.— dijo Naruto a la vez que se acercaba a la tumba con una cruz de madera en su mano izquierda y un Kunai en su derecha— Este lugar será un santuario especial para Rosella…nadie invadirá este lugar.

Clavando la cruz en la tumba, Naruto comenzó a escribir en la madera, escribiendo el nombre "Rosella De Rosa" en ella.

Luego de escribir ello, Naruto camino hacia las plantas, tomando una serie de flores, rosas, lirios, lavanda, y al terminar de juntar un gran ramo de flores, lo llevo a la tumba de Rosella.

Dejando las flores en ella, Naruto apretó suavemente el hombro de Leonardo.

Yasaka…Permanece aquí con Leonardo.— dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que la mujer asistiera con la cabeza a la vez que se aceraba a Leonardo, sentándose a su lado— Yo iré con Hector para ver qué información saco del minotauro.

La zorra asistió con la cabeza, estando sentada al lado de Leonardo, viendo como Naruto se iba.

El demonio caminaba por el bosque, acercándose al área donde Hector se hallaba con el líder del grupo griego que fue el causante de la muerte de Rosella y el casi secuestro de Leonardo.

Al momento de llegar la pradera, Naruto fue recibido por Hector y un minotauro atado, repleto de heridas.

El descendiente de Hector original tenía su lanza en mano, y el filo de esta estaba cubierta de sangre.

Soplando humo de su cigarrillo, Hector miraba a Naruto con tranquilidad y pereza en su rostro.

¿Qué información sacaste del minotauro?— pregunto Naruto con seriedad cuando llego frente a Hector.

El hombre solo soplo el humo, teniendo su misma mirada perezosa en su rostro.

¿Quieres la parte divertida o la parte aburrida?— pregunto Hector con diversión, sabiendo que lo próximo que diría seguramente haría que Naruto se ahogara en su saliva.

¿Cuál es la parte divertida?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Nuestro próximo destino...— Hector soplo humo de su cigarrillo— Es el infierno.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto logro recordar los sellos de mano, y pudo aprender a crear técnicas elementales.

Boruto pudo dominar el **Raiton** , **Fuuton** , y **Suiton** con solo 12 años o menos sin intentarlo, sin tener ningún tipo de ayuda.

Yo creo que Naruto, teniendo la ayuda de Kitano, que es un experto usuario de Chakra, podría averiguar que puede cambiar las propiedades de su chakra para convertirlo en otro elemento, además si contamos el hecho de que tiene a sus clones para aumentar su entrenamiento.

Como vieron, Leonardo está aquí. El será parte de la nobleza de Naruto, de igual manera que Yasaka. Los demás miembros seran rebelados con el tiempo. YA están decididos.


	4. El zorro despierta

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 4: El zorro despierta**

Decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido era poco. Su asombro era tanto que estaba seguro de que se quedó mirando a Hector por unos segundos preguntándose si lo que acababa de explicarle era cierto.

Básicamente, el minotauro que Hector interrogo le dio la información deseada, pero lo que escucharon no fue bonito.

Por lo que el minotauro dijo, Hector demostró ser despiadado y sádico en su tortura. El minotauro canto sobre todo lo que deseaban saber.

Sus objetivos, quien lo envió, y lo más importante, que era su líder

El líder del minotauro era un maldito titán. No sabían la identidad, el minotauro había perdido la vida por desangrado poco después de revelar que su enemigo era un titán, pero antes de morir les había contado muchas cosas.

El minotauro y su grupo fueron enviados por su líder con un único objetivo, secuestrar al portador del **Annihilation Maker** , y llevarlo ante él.

Ellos querían a Leonardo por su **Longinus** , su madre murió por esa razón. Además, ellos eran los que secuestraron a los diplomáticos **Youkai**. El minotauro se los había dicho. Su líder tenía a un grupo de **Youkai** prisioneros.

Ese líder era un titán, una de las deidades del panteón mitológico griego, pero no sabían cuál titán.

Por lo que Hector había escuchado, ese titán estaba en el infierno, su base principal de operaciones, lugar donde estaban los diplomáticos **Youkai** se encontraban encarcelados.

Por esa razón ahora mismo el grupo de Naruto, que consistía en Yasaka, Hector y Leonardo, estaba en el infierno.

Al estar de parte del panteón griego, tenían permiso especial por parte de Hades, el dios de los muertos, por lo tanto, las parcas sabían que estaban ahí por órdenes de su superior. En pocas palabras, las parcas no se meterían en su camino sin importar su presencia en el infierno de Hades.

Hector los estaba guiando por los territorios de Hades, y llevaban en el infierno un buen par de horas.

Era natural que alguien se aburriera por la falta de acción.

Aburrido...— gimió Naruto en voz alta, causando reacciones distintas en sus acompañantes.

Hector suspiro frustrado, Yasaka rio en su mano y Leonardo negó con la cabeza cansado.

Naruto estuvo siguiendo a Hector por horas. Todo sin encontrar resultados favorables en su búsqueda del titán que estaba a cargo de toda la maquinación del secuestro de diplomáticos **Youkai** y el asesinato de la madre de Leonardo.

Estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Necesitaba acción, una pelea, adelantar el paso, lo que sea con tal de salvarlo del tormento que era la caminata monótona y aburrida en la que estaban.

La respuesta a sus plegarias provino en la forma de varios seres mitológicos metiéndose en su camino.

Sátiros, minotauros y centauros. Un grupo de diez seres de cada especie estaba frente a sus ojos. Todos armados con espadas y arcos para los sátiros, grandes hachas en el caso de los minotauros, y largas espadas dobles en los centauros.

Por fin...— Naruto suspiro agradecido, sonriendo con agradecimiento en sus ojos— Algo que hacer…

¿Tan aburrido estas por unas horas de caminar?— pregunto Leonardo algo asombrado, sin creer que su autoproclamado hermano mayor sea alguien tan inquieto e hiperactivo.

Naruto-Kun siempre es así, Leonardo.— dijo Yasaka con una risita, divertida por la incapacidad de su amor por estar quieto.

Parece ser que necesitaremos otra tortura para conseguir más información.— dijo Hector con un suspiro cansado, tomando el cigarrillo en su boca para arrojarlo, tomando su lanza de su espalda y tomando aire.

Está bien...— una sonrisa ansiosa estaba en el rostro de Naruto mientras que hacia un sello de cruz— ¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!

Dos explosiones de humo aparecieron a los lados de Naruto, y de estas, dos clones sonrientes aparecieron.

Con un grito colectivo, los clones y el original comenzaron a correr hacia sus enemigos, teniendo grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Podrías haber hecho eso antes...— gruño Hector mientras que apretaba su lanza, sacando su paquete de cigarrillos con ira presente en sus ojos.

Estaba enojado porque Naruto decidió encargarse de la pelea solo cuando decidió que también lucharía. El mocoso pudo haber dicho eso antes de que sacara el cigarrillo de su boca al menos.

Los clones y el Naruto original se encargaban fácilmente de los sátiros, centauros y minotauros. Su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o **Taijutsu** era superior a las espadas de los sátiros, las hachas de los minotauros y las espadas dobles de los centauros.

Yasaka miraba con una sonrisa calmada como Naruto se encargaba de sus enemigos, sabiendo que esto era necesario para que el pequeño rubio durara un par de horas más en el infierno sin hacer nada.

Leonardo miraba la pelea algo impresionado. Sabia del poder que ejercía Naruto, pero verlo luchando contra un mini batallón de soldados lo asombraba un poco. Era natural que un niño pequeño que las únicas peleas que vio fueron en la televisión se asombrara con una pelea real que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Naruto golpeaba y saltaba, entregando patadas y golpes por igual, acabando con sus enemigos en cuestión de segundos.

Luego de poco tiempo, los seres mitológicos estaban repartidos por el suelo, todos heridos y severamente lastimados, incapaces de moverse por las heridas en sus cuerpos.

Eso fue refrescante...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo su brazo derecho— Pero pudo haber durado más...— luego de eso, Naruto movio su cabeza para mirar al descendiente del héroe griego— Hector…Te toca el interrogatorio.

De acuerdo...— Hector suspiro cansado, aburrido de ser siempre el que se ocupaba con la tortura de sus enemigos.

Cuando Hector se acercaba al cuerpo de uno de los sátiros, algo paso.

¡Naruto-Kun!— Yasaka grito, y Naruto quiso voltear para mirarla con curiosidad, pero al hacerlo, lo único que encontró fue un puño dirigiéndose a su rostro.

El puño conecto en el rostro de Naruto, y el rubio solo pudo salir despedido, dirigiéndose a una de las grandes rocas que había en la zona, chocando con ella para romperla.

Yasaka miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la persona que golpeo a Naruto, al igual que Leonardo y Hector. Los dos primeros por asombro y el ultimo porque sabía que era la cosa que golpeo al mocoso.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso, con unas características poco comunes. Esas características consistían en una barba y cabello hechos puramente de fuego. Su piel era resplandeciente y muy bronceada, sus ojos brillaban como dos mini soles. La ropa que llevaba consistía en una armadura griega tradicional, siendo en lugar del acero o hierro común de oro, Oro Imperial si Hector no se confundía, con un símbolo de un sol en la zona del pecho. En su cintura, llevaba una larga espada dorada de origen griego.

Naruto salió de la roca, sobándose la mejilla por el golpe, sintiendo el dolor por eso, y mirando al responsable, solo pudo decir unas palabras.

¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Naruto confundido y curioso, viendo la apariencia de fuego del hombre frente a sus ojos.

Eso…Eso es Hyperion...— dijo Hector con seriedad, sacando a Durindana de su espalda.

Lo que tenían frente a sus ojos era el Titán del Este, el Titán del Sol. Hyperion, el hijo de Ouranos y Gaea. Uno de los titanes más fuertes en existir, siendo superado claramente por Kronos.

Por las palabras del minotauro que había torturado, su enemigo era un titán, pero habia algo con lo que Hector no podía evitar sentirse agradecido. Ese titán al menos no era Kronos.

Hyperion...— dijo Hector con seriedad en su rostro. Ante ese nombre, Yasaka y Leonardo abrieron sus ojos con asombro— Así que tú eres nuestro enemigo.

Tienes razón, Hector...— la voz de Hyperion era grave y aspera— Hoy yo seré su contrincante…

Caminando hacia Hector, Naruto hizo aparecer dos Kunais en sus manos, y miro con seriedad al Titán de Fuego.

El fuego cubrió el brazo del ser sobrenatural, y este solo movió rápidamente su puño hacia delante, con dirección a Naruto y Hector.

Una abismal cantidad de fuego salió del brazo de Hyperion, causando que Naruto y Hector abrieran sus ojos con sorpresa mientras que saltaban y esquivaban el misil ígneo.

Luego de eso, Hyperion golpeo su puño contra el suelo, haciendo que toda la zona temblara.

Una enorme cortina de fuego salió de la tierra, que rodeo a Naruto y Hector. La gran cortina de fuego era grande, tan grande que creo un campo de batalla dentro de la zona donde el demonio y el griego estaban encerrados.

Esas llamas producían tal calor que causaba que Yasaka, una **Youkai** con poderes de fuego, sintiera miedo y preocupación por Naruto y Hector.

¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Hector!— grito Yasaka con miedo, estando de pie al lado de Leonardo, que miraba algo preocupado la cortina de llamas.

Dentro de la cortina de fuego, Naruto y Hector observaban con seriedad a Hyperion, que miraba al demonio y al griego con tranquilidad en sus ojos dorados.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto comenzo a correr hacia Hyperion con sus Kunais apretados en sus manos, movimiento imitado por Hector, que avanzo hacia el titán con su lanza en alto.

Al momento de llegar ser primordial, Naruto y Hector atacaron. Hector lo hizo moviendo su lanza en una estocada mientras que Naruto salto para tratar de golpear a Hyperion.

Cuando Durindana estaba a punto de llegar, Hyperion se movió, golpeando la hoja de la lanza con su palma hacia arriba, causando que la lanza Durindana perdiera su objetivo. Al hacer eso, el titán giro para tomar el golpe de Naruto, pero al hacerlo, Hyperion levanto su pierna para dar una patada a Hector, que lo hizo retroceder clavando su lanza al suelo para no ser consumido por las llamas.

Naruto apretaba sus dientes mientras que observaba al titán, sintiendo como Hyperion apretaba su agarre en su puño. Rápidamente, Naruto guio su otro puño al rostro del Titán del Sol, solo para que este fuera capturado por la palma de Hyperion.

Moviendo su pie para hacer un barrido, Hyperion trato de hacer caer a Naruto, pero el demonio salto antes de que el titán pudiera hacerlo. Al saltar, Hyperion soltó las manos de Naruto, causando que el demonio abriera sus ojos. Cuando las soltó, Hyperion entrego un fuerte golpe al estómago de Naruto, haciendo que el demonio saliera despedido hacia atrás, dirigiéndose al fuego, pero antes de llegar al muro de llamas, Naruto creo clones que lo atraparon y detuvieron su movimiento.

Con un suspiro, Naruto decidió que era hora de aumentar el nivel, algo que Hector entendió por como asistía con la cabeza.

¡ **Kage Bunshin no Justu**!— grito Naruto haciendo su tradicional signo de cruz, causando que más de veinte clones aparecieran a su alrededor.

Los clones de Naruto liberaron sus Kunais, para comenzar a correr hacia Hyperion con gritos de guerra. Al llegar, los clones comenzaron a golpear y atacar, y sus golpes fueron constantemente esquivados y bloqueados por el titán.

Hyperion comenzó a hartarse de pelear con clones, por lo que empezó a disiparlos golpeando y pateando a cada clon que sus ojos llegaran a ver.

Hyperion estaba tan concentrado en los clones que no noto como Hector elevaba su lanza.

¡Ve, Durindana!— grito Hector lanzando su poderosa lanza, que viajo a gran velocidad hacia Hyperion.

Al momento de impactar, se generó una gran explosión que rompió la tierra y movió el fuego que los rodeaba.

Cuando la explosión acabo, la lanza de Hector volvió a su mano, y Naruto junto a Hector observaron con cuidado la nube de humo, notando como el fuego del cabello de Hyperion continuaba resplandeciendo.

El humo se disipo, y el demonio junto al griego observaron incrédulos como Hyperion continuaba ileso a pesar del ataque de Durindana.

¿Esto es todo?— pregunto el titán con calma— Si no tienen nada más que mostrar…él no tiene nada porque temer.

¡Esto no es todo **ttebayo**!— Hyperion noto como el Naruto frente a sus ojos sonreía, y dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, vio algo que lo confundió.

¿Qué mierda es…?— pero Hyperion no pudo continuar de hablar cuando los clones sobre su cabeza gritaron.

Varios clones estaban sobre la cabeza de Hyperion, todos ellos tenían un Shuriken en su mano que resplandecía en electricidad, mientras que otro hacia sellos rápidamente.

¡ **Raiton**!— grito el clon que hacia sellos de mano, para que varias esferas de rayos aparecieran a su alrededor— ¡ **Raikyu**! ("Esfera Relámpago")

¡Lo llamo…!— grito el Naruto original con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡ **Sokuseki Ōgi: Raikyū Shuriken no Jutsu**! ("Técnica Secreta Improvisada: Jutsu Shuriken de Esfera Relámpago")

Con ese grito del original, los clones arrojaron las Shuriken hacia una Esfera Relámpago, causando que las esferas se unieran con los Shuriken, formando un gran proyectil de electricidad que viajaba a gran velocidad.

Los proyectiles eléctricos viajaron hacia Hyperion, y al momento de chocar contra el titán causo una gran explosión eléctrica a la vez que los Shuriken se clavaban en la piel del ser primordial.

Los ojos de Hyperion estaban bien abiertos por eso, y cuando intento mover su cuerpo entendió que no podía hacerlo, la electricidad en su cuerpo no le permitía hacerlo.

Escuchando dos gritos detrás, Hyperion logro mover un poco su cabeza para ver como Durindana se clavaba en su estómago, y seguido de ello, un poderoso golpe de Naruto se clavaba en su rostro.

Con ese golpe, el Titán del Sol salió despedido, atravesando la gran cortina de fuego y viajando a gran velocidad, chocando rocas, rompiéndolas y continuando con su viaje.

La cortina de fuego se desvaneció luego de eso y el demonio junto a Hector notaron como Yasaka junto a Leonardo, que caminaba tranquilo a diferencia de Yasaka que corría, se acercaban.

Al momento en que Yasaka llego, abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, causando que el demonio rubio abriera los ojos con sorpresa mientras que algo desviado correspondía al abrazo.

¿Para mí no hay abrazo…?— pregunto Hector en un tono herido, viendo como el par de rubios se abrazaban, sin escucharlo ni molestarse por su presencia— No…No lo hay…todos los abrazos son para los mocosos rubios inocentes que apenas notan a las mujeres...— susurro Hector limpiándose una lagrima de la esquina de su ojo.

Leonardo escucho las palabras de Hector con una gota en su nuca, preguntándose en silencio si era natural que un hombre mayor no tuviera esposa o novia.

B-Bien…Yasaka.— dijo Naruto separando a Yasaka del abrazo, algo que la zorra hizo con resistencia— Vamos a ver que nos dice Hyperion.

Con esas palabras, el grupo de Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del titán, que estaba a varios, muchos, metros de distancia. El golpe mejorado con **Chakra** de Naruto hizo de lo suyo y se aseguró de enviar lejos al ser divino.

Al momento de llegar al cuerpo del titán, descubrieron que este estaba metido dentro de un cráter en una montaña.

El titán estaba consciente, a duras penas, pero aún se mantenía despierto.

Bueno…mira lo que tenemos aquí, mocoso.— Hector sonrió mientras que sacaba un cigarrillo de su paquete, acercándose al titán— El poderoso Titán del Sol reducido a un estado tan penoso.— Hyperion gruño por las palabras de Hector, consiguiendo solo escupir sangre. Viendo eso, Hector solo llevo su cigarrillo al cabello de Hyperion, encendiendo el cigarrillo.

Hyperion.— Naruto hablo con seriedad en su rostro— Vas a guiarnos hacia donde están los diplomáticos **Youkai**.

Hyperion gruño enojado, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Naruto se acercó con su puño en alto, clara amenaza de que si no hacia lo que le pedían solo conseguiría otro golpe de proporciones catastróficas.

…

Hyperion caminaba delante del grupo de Naruto, estando atado y teniendo un gran número de runas en su cuerpo. Las runas eran de parte de Yasaka y Hector, Naruto solo aportaba el Kunai que estaba en la espalda del titán.

Leonardo viajaba detrás de Yasaka, viendo al titán con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Llevaban caminando un buen par de horas, y las cosas seguían igual, para gran consternación de Naruto.

Él se esperaba algo más épico.

Hyperion junto al grupo de Naruto continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una cueva.

Puedo sentirlos...— dijo Yasaka mirando la entrada de la cueva con detenimiento— Los diplomáticos **Youkai** …están ahí.

Bien…misión cumplida.— dijo Hector sacando un cigarrillo de la victoria— Ahora debemos entrar, sacarlos, llevar a Hyperion ante el Olimpo, y todo se habrá terminado.

Todos entraron a la cueva, sin notar como Hyperion sonreía.

Caminando por los túneles de la cueva, que eran grandes, recubiertos de estalactitas y estalagmitas, el grupo llego a un lugar donde una puerta se hallaba.

Naruto sonrió mientras que estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla, pero una voz lo detuvo.

Enserio eres patético, Hyperion.— dijo una voz arrogante y severa— ¿Enserio te haces llamar mi hermano?

Naruto y los suyos voltearon en dirección hacia la voz, y lo que encontraron ahí los confundió.

Era un adolescente algo mayor, un poco más que Naruto, con ojos dorados sin brillo, piel blanca y cabello negro rizado. Sus ropas consistían en las clásicas túnicas rojas griegas con sandalias de cuero.

¿Quién eres?— pregunto Naruto inclinando la cabeza confundido.

Su asesino.— dijo el adolescente, causando que Naruto inclinara más la cabeza y que los demás abrieran un poco los ojos, solo para estrecharlos— El asesino de todos en esta cueva…excepto de Hyperion, por supuesto...— comento con una risita, para luego suspirar mirando al Titán del Sol— Aunque…no sé si debas seguir vivo después de esto.

Hyperion abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Naruto hablo.

Ridículo...enserio eres arrogante por decir esas palabras **ttebayo**.— dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa presumida— Somos tres contra uno...— dijo Naruto señalando a sus costados, solo para recibir una patada en su pie, causando que gruñera mientras que llevaba sus manos a la zona afectada— ¡¿Qué mierda le haces a tu hermano mayor **dattebayo**?! ¡Leonardo!

¿A mí no me cuentas?— pregunto Leonardo de brazos cruzados, inconscientemente haciendo un puchero.

Tú no has hecho nada para ayudarnos **ttebayo**.— dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Al igual que Yasaka.— comento Leonardo mirando a la nombrada, que abrió sus ojos con indignación.

Ella…Ella es diferente.— dijo Naruto con duda, notando como Leonardo seguía cruzado de brazos.

Claro…solo por tener esas bolsas de carne en su pecho ella es diferente. Machista.— dijo Leonardo con un ceño fruncido, causando que Yasaka se cubrirá el pecho sonrojada y que Naruto inclinara la cabeza confundido.

¿Bolsas de carne?— pregunto Naruto confundido, haciendo que los ojos de Leonardo se abrieran con incredulidad.

El, que era un niño pequeño, podía notar lo sexy que era Yasaka. Pero Naruto, que era un adolescente, no podía notarla. Eso era algo inconcebible. Cualquier adolescente que se ame a si mismo estaría mirado a Yasaka con hambre en sus ojos. El mismo había visto a escondidas las curvas de Yasaka. Pero seguramente Naruto no lo había hecho, ni una sola vez.

No lo sabes...— comento Leonardo incrédulo, señalando al rubio con incredulidad en sus ojos— Hablo de sus...— pero Leonardo no pudo continuar de hablar cuando Yasaka lo golpeo en la cabeza, causando que el niño llevara sus manos a su cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos— ¡¿Qué mierda haces!?

¡No hablen de una mujer tan a la ligera!— grito Yasaka sonrojada y enojada, causando que Naruto la mirara incrédulo por nombrarlo, y que Leonardo suspirara frustrado.

Sin el conocimiento de Naruto, Yasaka o Leonardo, esos tres estuvieron siendo observados por Hector, Hyperion y el desconocido con diferentes emociones. Siendo la incredulidad para Hector y Hyperion, y la diversión para el desconocido.

Terminando con esta pelea marital.— dijo el desconocido con diversión, solo para que en un instante, Hyperion apareciera a su lado— Tomare a mi hermano de vuelta.

Los ojos de Naruto, Yasaka, Hector y Leonardo estaban bien abiertos.

¿Eso fue velocidad? Si fue velocidad, el adolescente era increíblemente rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que sus ojos entrenados y experimentados podían seguir.

Hector permaneció viendo como el adolescente le sacaba las Runas a Hyperion, teniendo seriedad total escrita en su rostro. No sabía quién era la persona que estaba mirando. Por la presencia y fuerza que exudaba, además del hecho de que llamo a Hyperion "hermano", podía deducir que era un titán.

El titán desconocido termino de sacarle las Runas a Hyperion, solo para reír mientras que miraba al grupo de Naruto.

Bien…Ahora.— en un instante, el adolescente apareció frente a Naruto, tomando su rostro con su mano, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos— Vayámonos de aquí.

Con esas palabras, el adolescente salto elevando a Naruto, chocando al adolescente con el techo de la cueva, rompiéndola y continuando hacia arriba.

Los ojos de Hector, Yasaka y Leonardo estaban bien abiertos, y cuando Yasaka estaba a punto de saltar para seguirlos, Hyperion lanzo una tonelada de fuego hacia su grupo, haciendo que Yasaka soplara fuego similar de su boca.

El titán desconocido continuaba en el aire, rompiendo el techo de la cueva con la espalda de Naruto, causando que el niño gruñera de dolor. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al final, rompiendo el último techo del túnel para dar paso al exterior, donde el adolescente lanzo a Naruto hacia una de las grandes rocas de la zona.

Patetico...— dijo el adolescente de cabello negro, para desaparecer y aparecer frente al cuerpo de Naruto— ¡Patético!— con ese grito, un golpe impacto en el estómago de Naruto— ¡Patético!— otro golpe— ¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡Patético! ¡Patético!

Naruto escupía sangre por cada golpe que impactaba en su estómago, y al momento en que los puñetazos acabaron, fue tomado por el pie para ser arrojado al aire.

El titán apareció detrás de Naruto, entregándole una fuerte patada que hizo que el rubio saliera despedido hasta chocar contra otra gran roca, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

El titan desconocido se acercaba hacia el lugar donde Naruto impacto, solo para abrir un poco los ojos y sonreír cuando vio a cientos de clones salir de la nube de polvo.

Los clones llegaron a su objetivo, y comenzaron a golpear y atacar al titán.

Golpes y patadas llovían en el combate entre los clones y el adolescente desconocido, pero este podía esquivar los constantes ataques, contraatacado en algunas ocasiones, disipando a todos los clones que se metían en su camino.

El adolescente salto para dar una patada giratoria al rostro de dos clones, seguido de ello, al aterrizar, se agacho para tomar del pie a un clon y levantarlo para arrojarlo a una agrupación de clones.

Esa rutina siguió por un par de segundos, hasta que el adolescente logro escuchar el particular sonido de un agudo chillido.

¡ **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken**!— grito Naruto original mientras que lanzaba su técnica personal hacia su enemigo.

El adolescente estaba de espaldas, era prácticamente imposible que esquivara su técnica personal, pero aun así, cuando el **Jutsu** de viento estaba a punto de impactar contra la espalda del titán, este desapareció, reapareciendo unos pasos alejado del alcance del **Jutsu** , y Naruto por la impresión de eso no pudo hacer que el **Rasen Shuriken** se expandiera.

La técnica de viento continuo volando hasta chocar con una montaña, donde exploto y se expandió en una gran cúpula azul. Cuando la cúpula se disipo, se vio como a la montaña le faltaba un gran pedazo. Todo lo que estuvo en el área de alcance del **Jutsu** fue reducido a la nada.

…Que horrorosa técnica...— dijo el adolescente de cabello negro con un silbido asombrado.

Estabas de espaldas…Es imposible que pudieras reaccionar a tiempo a eso...— dijo Naruto con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando como el desconocido sonreía con diversión— Tu no te mueves con velocidad…lo que haces se acerca más a controlar el tiempo.

…Tienes razón, ¡Hahaha!— una risa sádica salió de la boca del titán— ¡Mi nombre es Kronos! ¡El Señor del Tiempo!

Los ojos de Naruto estaban bien abiertos por escuchar esas palabras, por unos segundos, sin creer que el tipo frente a sus ojos era Kronos, pero recordó las veces que el autoproclamado Kronos se había movido a velocidades increíbles. Él no se movía por su velocidad, se movía rápido por controlar el tiempo.

Estaba peleando contra un ser primordial, al igual que Hyperion, por lo tanto, Kronos debía tener una debilidad.

Kronos podía controlar el tiempo a placer, por lo tanto, tenía capacidades superiores. La única manera de vencerlo sería un golpe certero con una distracción, un ataque que lo distraiga lo suficiente como para no utilizar su habilidad para controlar el tiempo.

Haciendo su clásico sello de cruz, Naruto creo una gran cantidad de clones, que se dirigieron hacia Kronos con sus Kunais en alto, arrojando Shurikens y atacando al titán. A pesar de la clara superioridad numérica, Kronos podía enfrentarse con facilidad a los clones, esquivando y contratacando sus golpes y puñaladas, evadiendo los Shurikens y disipando a los clones.

Cuando los clones de Naruto fueron disipados, el original salto hacia Kronos, con sus manos en el sello de cruz.

Un buen par de clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, y Kronos sonrió mientras que estaba a punto de moverse, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, los clones explotaron en nubes de humo, haciendo que los ojos de Kronos se estrecharan.

¡ **Hāremu no Jutsu**! ("Jutsu: Harem")— grito Naruto mientras que de las explosiones de humo, hermosas mujeres rubias salieron.

Todas eran mujeres rubias, hermosas, de senos enormes, grandes caderas, pequeñas cinturas, de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, estando sus partes más privadas cubiertas por una débil capa de humo.

Kronos estaba mirando a las chicas con confusión.

¿Qué…?— la pregunta de Kronos no pudo ser terminada cuando todas las mujeres estallaron en una nube de humo, y de una de esas nubes de humo Naruto salió con su puño en alto, golpeando el rostro de Kronos fuertemente.

Naruto sonrió mientras que varios clones aparecían bajo Kronos, golpeando con sus rodillas y piernas al titán, causando que este saliera despedido hacia el cielo. Seguido de ello, más clones aparecieron golpeando cada vez más a Kronos.

Dos clones corrían rápidamente y ambos saltaron para dar una patada doble al rostro de Kronos, haciendo que el titan se dirigiera hacia una montaña, solo para que un clon apareciera detrás con sus manos unidas, dando un golpe martillo, causando que el titán se dirigiera al suelo.

Los clones aparecieron alrededor de Kronos, siendo un total de cuatro, tomando cada una de las extremidades del titán, asegurándose de no soltarlo. Naruto original estaba arriba, bajando con una gran esfera en su mano derecha.

¡ **Ōdama Rasengan**! ("Gran Bola Rasengan")— grito Naruto mientras que caia al suelo, estrellando el **Rasengan** en el pecho de Kronos, causando una gran explosión que barrio con gran parte del campo de batalla, levantando una buena nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, Naruto miro con seriedad como Kronos estaba de pie en medio de la zona de destrucción, jadeando levemente.

Jeje…Eso sin duda fue devastador.— dijo Kronos levantando la mirada, enseñándole a Naruto su sonrisa, por donde un hilo de sangre bajaba— Tu debes ser ese ser de hace años…

¿Y que si lo soy?— pregunto Naruto inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Deberías reconsiderar tu posición en el mundo…un ser como tu merece ser más que un simple peón en el tablero.— dijo Kronos limpiándose la sangre de la boca— Sé que eres una de las piezas de Mephisto Pheles… ¿No crees que mereces más?

Estoy bien con mi vida tal y como es.— dijo Naruto con sus ojos estrechados.

Que decepcionante.— Kronos suspiro con tristeza— Tu hubieras sido genial para mi plan.

¿Qué plan?— pregunto Naruto en un intento de sacar información.

Como tu serás un muerto más…te lo diré.— dijo Kronos con un asentimiento— Causar la mayor guerra…una guerra que decida cual panteón es el vencedor.— dijo Kronos con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo sus manos y mirando la reacción de Naruto.

… ¿Guerra?— repitió el niño con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Nunca había experimentado lo que era la guerra. No había experimentado que las personas que conocías murieran en un instante por el capricho de otra. No sintió nunca las muertes sin sentido, el dolor inacabable e incurable.

Sin embargo, lo sabía.

Sabía que era la guerra. Más bien lo había visto. Muertes en todos lados. Cadáveres llenando los suelos. Un dolor inacabable e incurable. Había visto como cientos, miles de personas perecían frente a sus ojos. Y él no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlos. Murieron dolorosamente. Murieron por su culpa. Eso era la guerra. Cientos y miles de personas que morían en un segundo por el capricho y la culpa de otra. Odio por todos lados, rencor llenando el aire, cadenas de odio irrompibles que crecían y se endurecían a cada segundo por cada movimiento que hacían en la guerra.

Eso…Eso es...— susurro Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, solo para levantar la mirada y mirar al titán con ojos rojos— ¡Lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida!

Ohhh… ¿He tocado una fibra sensible?— pregunto Kronos con una sonrisa— Esta será la mayor guerra de todas…Ese mocoso y su **Longinus** me ayudaran a cumplirla.

¡No metas a Leonardo en esto!— grito Naruto con sus uñas alargándose, su cabello volviéndose más salvaje, y sus bigotes remarcándose— ¡Leonardo no tendrá nada que ver contigo!

Di lo que quieras, eso no cambiara el futuro...— Kronos negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como siempre— La guerra está por comenzar…y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarla.

 **Tiempo después**

Hector, Yasaka y Leonardo estaban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde sentían la presencia de Naruto.

Habían acabado con el titán Hyperion, y al momento de hacerlo, decidieron moverse lo más rápido posible hacia la ubicación de Naruto.

El niño se estaba enfrentando al titán más fuerte, el rey de los titanes. Necesitaban salvarlo, o al menos ayudarlo a pelear contra ese monstruo.

Al momento de llegar a la zona donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla entre Naruto y Kronos, el griego, la zorra y el niño abrieron sus ojos.

No los abrieron por el paisaje de destrucción, ni por la clara batalla que hubo en la zona, sino porque Naruto estaba en la cima de un risco, pero era su estado y quien estaba a su lado lo que los llenaba de shock.

Naruto estaba repleto de heridas, ya sean cortadas y moretones, estando con sus ojos semi abiertos mirando a los ojos amarillos de Kronos, que lo sostenía del cuello.

Han venido...— dijo Kronos con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro, consciente del shock de Hector, Yasaka y Leonardo—Perfecto…observen bien…como el mocoso muere en un segundo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Kronos movió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, solo para moverlo hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas.

¡D-Detente!— grito Yasaka con miedo y temor presente en cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo como el brazo entraba por el pecho de Naruto.

El brazo de Kronos traspaso el pecho de Naruto, causando que el demonio escupiera sangre. La mano del titán seguía dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, hasta que siguió empujando, tanto que esta salió por la espalda, y siguió adelante.

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron su brillo, y permanecieron abiertos mientras que Kronos sacaba su brazo de su cuerpo y lo arrojaba al precipicio.

¡N-No!— grito Yasaka mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto, moviendo sus colas hacia delante, tratando de atrapar al demonio.

Cuando lo atrapo, lo dejo suavemente en el suelo, y comenzó a aplicar magia curativa con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salvar su vida.

Kronos apareció detrás de Yasaka, y trato de llevar su mano hacia el hombro de la zorra, solo para que una lanza tratara de clavarse en su cabeza.

Antes de que la lanza llegara, Kronos desapareció, reapareciendo metros detrás de Hector.

Es inútil.— dijo Kronos con una sonrisa divertida— El mocoso murió antes de tocar el suelo.

Cállate.— dijo Hector con enojo, notando como Leonardo llegaba al lado de Yasaka para ver a Naruto con sus ojos bien abiertos— El mocoso está vivo…solo tengo que protegerlo hasta que se levante.

Inténtalo, si puedes.— dijo Kronos con una risita, comenzando a caminar hacia Hector, mientras que este comenzaba a correr con su lanza en alto hacia el titán.

Detrás de Hector y Kronos, Yasaka estaba arrodillada, con sus manos en el pecho de Naruto con sus manos iluminadas en luz azul.

Ya-Yasaka…Naruto esta...— Leonardo trato de hablar, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio el rostro de Yasaka.

Pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de la zorra, y esta solo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar la herida en el pecho de Naruto.

" _¿Qué hago?"_ — pensó la mujer con desesperación.

Siempre que estuvo con Naruto, pensó que él era el más fuerte. Nunca pensó en lo que haría si algo así pasaba, porque siempre creyó que nunca iba a pasar. Ella tenía fe en que él iba a ganar todo. Tenía fe en que si estaba a su lado, Naruto y ella ganarían. Nunca pensó que esto ocurriría.

" _¡¿Qué hago?!"_ — grito Yasaka en su mente, sintiendo temor, desesperación, terror— _"¡¿Qué hago…?! ¡¿Qué hago…!? ¡¿Qué hago!?"_

Hector aterrizo al lado de Leonardo, teniendo todo su brazo derecho cubierto de heridas, sosteniendo su lanza con su mano izquierda.

¡Hector!— grito Yasaka con asombro.

No te preocupes...— dijo Hector escupiendo algo de sangre— Trae de vuelta al mocoso…

Luego de decir esas palabras, Hector se dirigió hacia Kronos, que caminaba dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.

Leonardo miraba el cuerpo de Naruto con sus ojos bien abiertos.

" _¿Qué…Qué debo hacer?"_ — pensó el niño con confusión.

Naruto era la cosa más fuerte que había visto en su vida. Tenía un gran poder en su interior. El mismo poder que utilizo para defenderlo. Por esa razón que estuviera muerto, o casi muerto, en el suelo, lo llenaba de shock.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía huir? ¿Debía pelear? ¿Debía rezar? ¿Debía esperar?

Naruto siempre peleo las batallas de todos. Siempre los protegió sin importar el precio de las heridas. Por lo tanto, nunca se vio obligado a pelear al estar bajo su protección.

Pero ahora eso cambio. Naruto estaba casi muerto en el suelo. Y ahora él estaba desprotegido.

" _¡¿Qué debo hacer!?"_ — grito Leonardo con desesperación.

Desearía tener a alguien a su lado que peleara la batalla. Desearía poder estar junto a un monstruo que destruyera a Kronos. Desearía estar junto a Naruto de nuevo, para que él lo salvara de esto.

" _Espera…Yo debo crear…"_ — pensó Leonardo pensando en algo.

Imagino el ser más fuerte que había visto hasta ahora.

La sombra bajo Leonardo comenzó a expandirse.

La imagen de Naruto acariciando su cabello quemaba en la mente de Leonardo.

Las sombras se extendieron, hasta que se crearon una gran cantidad de clones de Naruto, solo que con ojos rojos y todos armados con esos cuchillos que lo había visto usar.

Leonardo tenía sus manos extendidas, jadeando mientras que observaba su obra.

¡Vayan!— grito Leonardo con una mueca, causando que todos los clones de Naruto comenzaran a correr hacia Hector, que estaba recibiendo una de las peores palizas por parte de Kronos.

A pesar de tener más ayuda, el resultado no cambio mucho, Kronos seguía destruyendo a Hector y los clones que aparecían.

Yasaka observaba como Hector era constantemente golpeado por Kronos. Observaba como los clones que creo Leonardo eran destruidos por el titán. Observaba como eran superados completamente por Kronos.

" _¡¿Qué hago, Naruto-Kun?!"_ — pensó Yasaka con desesperación— _"¡No se…que hacer!"_ — Yasaka miraba con terror como Hector caía al suelo, cubierto de sangre por sus heridas, y noto como Leonardo caía al suelo rendido, agotado por crear tantas copias de Naruto— _"¡Yo no…se nada!"_ — las lágrimas de Yasaka caían al suelo, y esta solo continuaba mirando como el titán se acercaba cada vez más a Hector, con claras intenciones— _"¡Naruto-Kun…! ¡Naruto-Kun…! ¡Naruto-Kun…!"_ Naruto-Kun...— un sollozo ahogado escapo de la boca de Yasaka, solo para que más lagrimas cayeran y que gritara con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Sálvanos, Naruto-Kun!

El suelo detrás de ella exploto poco después de esas palabras.

…

("Imaginen un violín de fondo. Los que vieron Bleach saben que violín. No hace falta que se los diga. Para los que no, es el violín de la pelea de Ulquiorra vs Ichigo")

Oscuridad por todos lados. Agua bajo su cuerpo. Ni un rayo de luz. Solo la simple oscuridad.

Los gritos de sus amigos de fondo. Los escuchaba perfectamente.

" _Me está llamando"_ — pensó Naruto estando boca arriba, con el agua en cada centímetro de su piel— _"Me está llamando a mi"_ — unos ojos rojos se abrieron a unos pasos de distancia del cuerpo de Naruto— _"Puedo oírla"_ — fuertes pasos hacían temblar el agua, algo que Naruto no podía notar— _"Levántate…Levántate…Levántate"_

Kurama miraba el cuerpo de Naruto, teniendo un rostro de duda, pero se encogió de hombros.

Si el mocoso moría, él también lo hacía.

El gran Zorro de Nueve Colas extendió su mano.

" _Yo… ¡Yo…! ¡Yo la protegeré!"_ — grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco después de ese último pensamiento, Kurama bajo su mano y tomo al mocoso, solo para atraparlo en sus dos manos.

…

Yasaka casi se hubiera estrellado su cabeza contra el suelo si sus colas no la hubieran protegido de la gran explosión que hubo detrás de ella.

Cuando la zorra volteo, vio algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos en estado de shock.

Lo que estaba detrás de ella no podría definirse como Naruto.

Sus ojos eran grandes y blancos. Su rostro era cubierto por un antifaz negro. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de **Chakra** rojo y negro por lo que podía sentir. Pero era diferente a su **Chakra** normal. Era más pesado y abrumador. Y lo que más le asombraba era que un par de colas estaban balanceándose en su espalda, colas del mismo **Chakra** negro y rojo, siendo cuatro en total.

Naruto estaba de pie, con sus puños apretados, gruñendo mientras que su aire caliente salía de su boca. En un instante, Naruto se dejó caer al suelo en cuatro patas, rompiéndolo en el proceso y dejo escapar de su boca un enorme rugido.

Yasaka fue afectada por el gran rugido de Naruto, porque ella salió despedida hacia atrás mientras que el suelo alrededor de Naruto comenzaba a romperse y volar, terminando en una zona destruida donde el único suelo estable era el que Naruto pisaba.

Naruto estaba en cuatro patas, mirando como Kronos lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

Imposible...— dijo el titán algo incrédulo— No deberías estar vivo… ¿Y qué clase de forma es esa…?— pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Tu que eres…?— pero Kronos no pudo acabar de hablar cuando de repente se vio a si mismo frente a una gran nariz y dientes.

Mirando a su alrededor, Kronos noto que solo habia oscuridad en cualquier lugar donde observara, siendo lo único visible lo que sea que este frente a su rostro, que ahora notaba, tenía la apariencia de un zorro, solo que con orejas de conejo.

Kronos se sintió algo asombrado por el puro odio que podía ver a través de los orbes rojos del zorro, también noto como una especie de sustancia naranja en forma de burbujas se esparcían a su alrededor, saliendo del suelo y la misma piel del animal. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el zorro rugió, liberando una gran cantidad de la sustancia naranja, causando que Kronos tuviera que cubrirse.

Kronos noto que volvió a la realidad cuando el niño que hace unos instantes mato volvió a rugir, liberando otra ola de destrucción que fue incluso mayor que la anterior.

El Señor del Tiempo sin duda estaba seguro de algo. Tenía que luchar en serio.

Luego de ese pensamiento, Kronos comenzó a correr hacia Naruto con claros objetivos, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Naruto se levantó lentamente elevando un puño, para bajarlo fuertemente, generado una gran explosión.

Kronos tuvo que saltar y evitar la gran explosión para no ser afectado por ella, y al hacerlo, aterrizo unos metros alejado.

Cuando el humo y secuelas de la explosión se desvanecieron, Kronos noto como Naruto estaba metido en medio de un cráter, con sus puños metidos dentro de la tierra.

Sintiendo algo bajo sus pies, el titán miro hacia abajo para ver como el suelo se rompía, por lo que rápidamente salto para evitar una enorme mano roja y negra que casi lo atrapa, pero seguido de ello, varias manos rojas y negras salieron del gran brazo rojo y negro.

Kronos comenzó a saltar y esquivar, pudiendo hacerlo con algo de esfuerzo, pero varios miembros salían del suelo por donde pisaba e iba a pisar, dificultándole la idea de usar su poder para controlar el tiempo, porque si lo hacía, tenía cuatro manos que se dirigirían a sus posibles direcciones.

El Señor del Tiempo continuo saltando y esquivando, hasta que su mano izquierda se cubrió de luz, y en un resplandor, una hoz apareció.

Con su hoz en manos, Kronos trato de cortar uno de los brazos que casi lo atrapa, pero al clavar su hoz en el brazo de **Chakra** , esta se desintegro por el intenso calor del **Chakra** corrosivo.

Con un gruñido, Kronos salto en alto, rompiendo el suelo y esquivando las extremidades de **Chakra** que tenían como objetivo atraparlo. Con ese salto, Kronos llego a la pared del precipicio donde antes estuvieron, y comenzó a correr por esta por su gran velocidad, esquivando los constantes ataques de Naruto que venían en forma de brazos de **Chakra** muy largos que rompían y destruían todo lo que tocaban.

Saltando de la pared con gran impulso, Kronos se alejó de los brazos de **Chakra** que Naruto enviaba. Al aterrizar en el suelo, Kronos tuvo que prepararse para recibir a un Naruto enfurecido que se acercaba a gran velocidad con su puño en alto, gruñendo de pura furia.

Una sonrisa engreída apareció en el rostro del titán mientras que este utilizaba su poder para controlar el tiempo.

Kronos observaba a Naruto, que estaba totalmente quieto por el efecto del poder del titán, pero los ojos de este comenzaron a abrirse en estado de shock porque Naruto comenzó a moverse, lentamente, solo para que en un instante rompiera el control de Kronos, golpeando el rostro del Señor del Tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, causando que este saliera despedido, volando con gran rapidez, rompiendo el suelo con cada golpe y chocando contra la pared del acantilado.

¡I-Imposible!— grito Kronos usando su poder del tiempo para tratar de detener a Naruto, que se acercaba a gran velocidad corriendo a cuatro patas— ¡Tu no deberías…!— pero antes de que Kronos pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto desapareció para reaparecer frente a sus ojos con su puño en alto.

Un poderoso golpe se estrelló contra el pecho del titan, causando que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre, pero sin detenerse, Naruto comenzó un asalto de golpes donde Kronos salía perjudicado. El asalto siguió hacia hasta que Naruto zorro tomo los pies de Kronos y lo arrojo hacia su derecha, causando que el titán comenzara a volar rasgando el muro.

Sin detenerse, Naruto tomo gran parte del suelo, arrancándolo y levantándolo sin esfuerzo, solo para arrojarlo hacia el titán, que se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

Kronos solo elevo su mano, haciendo que la gran roca comenzara a moverse lentamente, y luego de eso comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Naruto, pasando por al lado de la roca sin tomarle la menor importancia.

Al pasar al lado de la roca, esta volvió a moverse a su velocidad normal.

Luego de eso, Naruto clavo sus manos en el suelo, causando que toda la tierra temblara cuando los brazos de Naruto comenzaron a levantar grandes secciones de tierra.

Extendiendo sus brazos, Naruto tomo las secciones de tierra y comenzó a arrojárselas a Kronos, que las esquivaba gracias a su poder de controlar el tiempo.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Naruto/Kurama comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Kronos, y este seguía firme en su decisión de controlar el tiempo para que Naruto se paralizara, pero sin conseguir resultados exitosos.

Cuando Naruto/Kurama llego frente a Kronos, este levanto su guardia para protegerse del poderoso golpe que se dirigió a su rostro. Ese golpe causo que Kronos retrocediera clavando sus pies en la tierra y al abrir sus ojos, Kronos vio como Naruto alargaba sus brazos de **Chakra** y los enviaba de nuevo hacia él.

Mientras que Kronos esquivaba los largos brazos de **Chakra** , Naruto abría su boca mientras que pequeñas esferas de color rojo y azul lo rodeaban.

Las esferas se acumulaban en una sola esfera que estaba en la boca de Naruto, y esta crecía cada vez más, hasta que en un momento se volvió totalmente negra y dejo de crecer para comenzar a achicarse.

Haciéndose más pequeña, la esfera causo una onda de choque que rompió el suelo alrededor de Naruto y causo que toda la tierra se sacudiera, tensando a Kronos, que estaba totalmente quieto porque los brazos de **Chakra** se habían detenido cuando la esfera comenzó a achicarse.

" _Eso se ve peligroso"_ — pensó Kronos con seriedad, solo para sonreír con arrogancia— _"No importa…mientras que pueda controlar su tiempo de movimiento, estaré bien"_

Luego de pensar eso, Kronos noto como Naruto/Kurama abría su boca a un tamaño anormal, solo para tragar la esfera negra.

Al tragarla, Naruto se volvió significativamente más pesado, porque rompió el suelo donde estaba de pie. Segundos después de eso, el zorro de cuatro colas creció mucho, tanto que era una gran esfera.

Naruto tenía su boca abierta mientras que de esta vapor caliente salía, y en un segundo, un potente rayo de energía salió de la boca de Naruto.

Kronos sonrió mientras que elevaba su mano para controlar el tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, brazos de **Chakra** salieron de la tierra, enredándose a su alrededor y restringiendo su movimiento.

El Señor del Tiempo tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras que veía una esfera acercarse lentamente.

Los brazos de **Chakra** hacían quemar su piel. Estaba siendo restringido. Su movimiento era impedido.

No tenía salida.

" _Este… ¿Este es el final?"_ — se preguntó Kronos mientras que la esfera se acercaba cada vez más.

Cuando la esfera llego, se generó una enorme explosión, de tal tamaño que destruyo los alrededores, generando un gran cráter y levantando una tonelada de humo.

Varios segundos después, la explosión acabo, mostrando lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo de Kronos.

Solo la mitad del cuerpo sobrevivió a la explosión, la otra mitad fue consumida.

Hector, Leonardo y Yasaka observaron la pelea con shock presente en su rostro, sin estar preparados por ver algo similar.

Ellos vieron cuando la explosión acabo, vieron que Naruto caminaba en cuatro patas al centro de la explosión, buscando el cuerpo de Kronos. Al encontrarlo, el zorro de cuatro colas noto como el titán estaba muerto.

Le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo, le faltaba buena parte de su brazo derecho, estaba destruido y totalmente derrotado.

Elevando su mano, Naruto estaba por bajarla y deshacer lo que quedaba del titán, pero cuando casi lo hacía, una lanza se metió en su camino.

¿Qué eres ahora…?— pregunto Hector con seriedad, temblando mientras que con la barra de su lanza interrumpía a Naruto de bajar su mano— Buscas destruir lo que queda de tu enemigo…Tú no eres así, mocoso.— Naruto no respondió, no podía hacerlo, porque seguía mirando el cuerpo de Kronos mientras que buscaba bajar su mano— ¡Ya detente, Mocoso!

Al instante de gritar esas palabras, Naruto/Kurama volteo su rostro para soltar un gran rugido.

Con ese rugido, todo alrededor de Naruto se destruyó y causo que Hector saliera volando.

Yasaka se cubrió los ojos por la onda de choque, y cuando esta acabo, la mujer observo a Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Este no era el Naruto del cual se había enamorado. Ese Naruto estaba ahí dentro, perdido en el poder, perdido en el odio que sentía a través de esos ojos blancos. Se suponía que esto no debía ser así. Se suponía que Naruto debía vencer a Kronos, para sonreír como siempre y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no estaba herido, que no se preocupara. Naruto estaba ahí dentro, y era su deber como mujer que lo amaba sacarlo.

¡Detente!— grito Yasaka mientras que se levantaba para correr hacia Naruto, sin cuestionar el hecho de que él podría atacarla o peor aún, matarla con un simple rugido.

Pero Naruto/Kurama no volteo a verla, permaneció viendo el suelo.

Cuando Yasaka llego, se arrodillo para abrazar a Naruto, sin importarle que se estaba quemando por el **Chakra** corrosivo, sin importarle su dolor, solo abrazar al dueño de su corazón con lágrimas bajando por sus ojos y susurrar.

…Detente...— susurro Yasaka mientras que el humo salía de sus brazos quemados— Solo detente por favor…Naruto-Kun.

Naruto aún continuaba mirando el suelo, y Yasaka gimió un poco de dolor, estando a punto de hablar, pero luego noto con alivio y felicidad que el **Chakra** rojo y negro comenzaba a desaparecer.

Pero cuando desapareció volvió a llorar, pero no de felicidad, sino de temor y dolor.

La piel de Naruto estaba toda quemada, era claro que lo que sea que le haya pasado debió haberle dolido.

Yasaka solo comenzó a aplicar toda la magia curativa que sabía, tratando de curar la piel quemada de Naruto, notando como Leonardo llegaba a su lado, y como Hector también lo hacía.

Las lágrimas de Yasaka caían sobre el rostro de Naruto, y este permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde Yasaka permaneció sentada al lado de Naruto, sin detenerse de aplicar su magia curativa, causando que la piel de Naruto poco a poco volviera a su color original, que las heridas desarrolladas por el manto del zorro desaparecieran.

Por fin acabo...— suspiro Hector mientras que tomaba algo de su sangre en sus dedos.

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Leonardo con confusión, viendo como el descendiente de héroe griego dibujaba cosas en la tierra.

Llamando para que nos busquen y para que rescaten a los diplomáticos debajo de nosotros.— dijo Hector con tranquilidad— El mocoso no puede moverse así, y seguramente tarde su tiempo en despertar.

Ya veo...— dijo Leonardo asistiendo con la cabeza, escuchando un sollozo a su lado, y al voltear, Leonardo vio como Yasaka había acabado de curar a Naruto para comenzar a llorar en su pecho, sin importarle sus propias heridas.

Leonardo aprendió algo ese día.

El amor de Yasaka por Naruto era algo innegable e incuestionable. Leonardo ya tenía planeado que si Naruto no descubría el amor de Yasaka al despertar, el mismo se lo diría.

Solo esperaba que ese idiota despertara pronto.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Antes que nada, lo siento, perdón a todos los que esperaron esta historia.

No tengo escusas. Primero diré que tarde siglos porque quería concentrarme en mis diferentes historias. Luego tenía que estudiar y aun continuo con el puto estudio.

Les diré la nobleza de Naruto como una forma de expresar mi perdón.

 **Reina:** Yasaka

 **Torre x1:** ¿?

 **Torre x1:** Bova Tannin

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Caballero x1:** Xenovia Quarta

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka

 **Obispo x1:** Valerie Tepes

 **Peón Mutado** : Leonardo

 **Peones x2** : Secreto ("Es alguien que ustedes no esperan. Una idea de Jonathan")

 **Peón Mutado** **y cuatro peones normales:** Crom Cruach

Los peones secretos. Les doy una pista. Es mujer y su cabello es gris. No es Grayfia.


	5. El comienzo de una rivalidad

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 5: El comienzo de una rivalidad**

La noticia de que Kronos, el titán primordial del tiempo estaba vivo fue un shock para los dioses olímpicos, y que ese titán fuera asesinado por un mocoso demonio fue un shock aún más grande para el Olimpo.

Yasaka les habia dicho todo a los dioses olímpicos sobre el enfrentamiento con Hyperion y Kronos, y el posterior rescate de los diplomáticos **Youkai**.

Hector estuvo ayudando a Yasaka a contar la historia, y los dioses del Olimpo no hicieron nada más que escuchar en shock.

Sabían que el mocoso rubio era poderoso desde el momento que piso la tierra griega, pero nunca esperaron que pudiera vencer a Kronos.

El poder de Kronos a su máximo poder era lo suficiente como para entrar al Top 10. Era una suerte que, por palabras de Hector, Kronos no luchara a su máxima potencia. Esa era otra cuestión que los dioses olímpicos debían investigar.

¿Cómo era posible que Kronos hubiera escapado del Tártaro?

Las miradas de sospecha inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el dios de los muertos, Hades, pero con un poco de magia, el dios de la muerte les mostro a sus hermanos y familia la imagen del gran cuerpo de titán de Kronos encadenado en las profundidades del infierno.

La verdadera forma de Kronos aún permanecía en el Tártaro, por lo que, de alguna manera, alguien fue capaz de entrar en el Tártaro para sacar el corazón de Kronos y hacer que este se regenerara.

Kronos se regenero lo suficiente como para tener consciencia de sí mismo y tener una parte de sus poderes, pero no lo hizo lo suficiente como para volver a estar en el Top 10. Eso fue una gran suerte, porque si Kronos hubiera regresado con todo su poder, tal vez su plan hubiera sido perfecto, y una guerra a escala mundial hubiera estallado.

Cuando los dioses olímpicos y sus subordinados comenzaron a hablar sobre posibles traidores y quien fue el responsable de liberar a Kronos, Yasaka dejo de lado el salón del olimpo para comenzar a caminar por el templo.

Yasaka caminaba con su mirada baja por el gran templo del Olimpo.

Los diplomáticos estaban de viaje de nuevo, volviendo a Kyoto con su padre. Ella, Leonardo y Naruto regresarían en cuanto a uno de ellos despertara de su sueño.

Naruto no había despertado desde que ese **Chakra** rojo tomo su cuerpo. Ya habia pasado un día desde eso, y aún seguía profundamente dormido.

Eso la llenaba de tristeza y dolor.

Quería que Naruto despertara. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso ella fue a hablar con el dios de la medicina griego, Asclepio, para que viera que problema había en Naruto.

Asclepio solo dijo que Naruto necesitaba descansar. Su cuerpo fue sometido a un gran proceso de regeneración y daño.

Eso fue lo que más asombro a Yasaka. Con algo de magia, Yasaka pudo mostrarle sus recuerdos a Asclepio para mostrarle lo grave que fue la forma que Naruto adopto, y el dios de la medicina le respondió diciendo algo que causo que el corazón de Yasaka se rompiera.

Por palabras de Asclepio, en el momento en que Naruto fue envuelto en el **Chakra** rojo, ese **Chakra** se abrió paso por su piel, destruyéndola a la vez que una regeneración la regeneraba a una velocidad insuficiente, lo que significaba que ese manto de **Chakra** rojo era una combinación de su propia sangre con **Chakra**.

Gracias a ello, Naruto había perdido esperanza de vida.

Por su culpa, había gran probabilidad de que Naruto viviera menos años. Eso no era un gran problema porque por ser un demonio Naruto tenía una gran esperanza de vida, pero aun así, a Yasaka le dolía pensar que si hubiera sido más fuerte, que si ella hubiera peleado a su lado, Naruto no tuviera que haber hecho uso de ese poder, por lo tanto, no hubiera perdido esperanza de vida.

Yasaka camino por unos minutos, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estuvo todo su tiempo en el Olimpo, la habitación donde Naruto dormía.

¡Yasaka!— grito Leonardo corriendo hacia la mujer **Kyuubi** — ¡Naruto despertó!

Las colas de Yasaka se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por escuchar esas palabras, pero esos ojos se llenaron de decisión mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia la habitación de Naruto con planes claros en mente.

Al momento de llegar y abrir la puerta, Yasaka dejo de pensar en sus planes.

Los ojos de Yasaka comenzaron a humedecerse por ver a Naruto.

No podía resistirlo.

Yasaka...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, su misma sonrisa alegre— No te preocupes…estoy bien.

Que Naruto le dijera esas palabras la hacían llorar.

Un sollozo escapo de la boca de Yasaka mientras que esta caminaba lentamente hacia la cama de Naruto, solo para subirse a ella y abrazar a Naruto, subiéndose a horcajadas de él y comenzando a llorar en el cuello del demonio.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban algo abiertos, pero solo rio levemente mientras que comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello de Yasaka, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Na-Naruto-Kun...— susurro Yasaka en el cuello de Naruto— Yo…Yo…

Shhh...— Naruto susurro suavemente en el oído de Yasaka— No digas nada…solo quedémonos así.

Yasaka asistió con la cabeza, acomodándose al lado de Naruto, sollozando suavemente en su pecho a la vez que el demonio acariciaba su cabello.

Los dos rubios permanecieron en silencio. Yasaka en el pecho de Naruto, llorando suavemente y disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo de su amor le proporcionaba. Naruto acariciando el cabello de Yasaka, oliendo el delicioso aroma que ella desprendía.

Yasaka termino de sollozar y eligió continuar pegada al costado de Naruto.

La calidez que sentía ahora era una que nunca había sentido antes. Se sentía genial estar acostada junto a Naruto, estar abrazados, entrelazando sus piernas, que los fuertes brazos de él estén a su alrededor, sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Naruto cayó de ese acantilado, sintió que su corazón caía a su lado. Sentía que su corazón estaba en el lugar de Naruto, porque si él moría, ella tal vez igual lo haría. Ella amaba a Naruto. No era un amor pasajero, ni uno efímero, era un amor verdadero. Sentía que sin Naruto a su lado, su vida no sería la misma. No tendría a nadie a quien bromear. No tendría a nadie con quien reír de verdad. No tendria a nadie a quien amar de verdad.

Levantando su cabeza del pecho de Naruto, Yasaka miro el rostro del demonio.

Naruto estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo dulcemente mientras que la miraba.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Yasaka mientras que su respiración se aceleraba.

Naruto-Kun...— susurro Yasaka mientras que poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de Naruto— Yo…

Ya no le importaba lo que pasara. Ya lo no le importaba su propia cobardía. Ahora mismo, le daba igual confesarse o no. Ahora, lo único que quería hacer era besar los labios de Naruto.

Rápidamente, Yasaka movió su cabeza, chocando sus labios con los de Naruto.

Los ojos del demonio estaban bien abiertos, tanto que se saldrían de sus cuencas, viendo como Yasaka estaba semi sonrojada mientras que sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos a la vez que besaba sus labios.

El beso fue torpe, una simple unión de labios, sin movimiento, ambos eran inexpertos en esos temas.

Naruto por ser el adolescente más inocente que alguien podría encontrar y Yasaka porque nunca hablo con nadie de esos temas.

Yasaka permaneció unida a los labios de Naruto hasta que la necesidad de respirar se volvió más fuerte que el deseo de permanecer unida a Naruto, por lo que separándose, Yasaka tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

Luego de eso solo hubo silencio entre los dos. Naruto miraba a Yasaka con sus ojos aun abiertos, Yasaka jadeaba levemente, mirando sonrojada el rostro de Naruto.

¿Q-Qué…?— Naruto quiso hablar, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Yasaka en un rápido movimiento se subió sobre él, sentándose en su pelvis.

Bajando su cabeza, Yasaka volvió a besar los labios de Naruto, solo que esta vez, Yasaka uso su lengua para lamer los labios del demonio.

Naruto abrió la boca por reflejo al sentir la lengua de Yasaka moverse entre sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada a Yasaka, causando que la lengua de la zorra entrara en su boca.

Los ojos de Naruto se estaban cerrando, porque estaba perdido en el placer. El placer de tener la lengua de Yasaka jugando con la suya.

Ambos continuaron besándose, Yasaka jugando con la lengua de Naruto mientras que este solo estaba acostado en la cama, sintiendo la lengua de Yasaka pasearse por su boca.

Cuando la necesidad de aire volvió a ganar, Yasaka se separó de Naruto, con un puente de saliva uniendo sus labios.

Yasaka lamio sus labios, saboreando el sabor de Naruto.

Y-Yasaka...— susurro Naruto levantando la mitad de su cuerpo entre jadeos.

No hables...— dijo Yasaka en un susurro mientras que movía su cabeza para besar a Naruto, abrazando el cuello del demonio e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Naruto.

El juego de lenguas fue algo torpe, pero para Yasaka fue lo mejor que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Por varios minutos siguieron besándose, esta vez Naruto también cerro sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar el beso.

El placer era ya demasiado como para decir que no. Y una parte de él prácticamente gritaba porque siguiera besando a Yasaka. Naruto decidió llamar a esa parte lado demoniaco, porque no quería creer que en verdad él quisiera hacer eso con su amiga.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, Yasaka puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Naruto.

Ambos estaban sobre una cama normal, y la única clase de vestimenta que Naruto llevaba era un simple bóxer naranja. Yasaka llevaba su traje de sacerdotisa Miko.

Las suaves manos de Yasaka recorriendo su pecho hicieron que Naruto suspirara de placer mientras que inconscientemente cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba, reposando su cabeza en la almohada.

Bajando su cabeza, Yasaka beso el pecho de Naruto, haciendo que el demonio gimiera un poco, y sacando su lengua, Yasaka la paso por todo el pecho de Naruto, lamiendo los pezones del demonio, sacándole gemidos y suspiros de placer a Naruto.

Yasaka...— suspiro Naruto en placer, poco a poco perdiendo el control de su mente— ¿Porque…haces...?— Naruto abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia su pecho donde Yasaka estaba lamiendo, estando sonrojada y bajando cada vez más— ¿Esto…?

Porque te amo, idiota.— susurro la mujer en un tono exasperado, para bajar totalmente y tomar el bóxer de Naruto, lugar donde una carpa estaba formada.

Al bajar el bóxer, Yasaka miro sonrojada el miembro del demonio.

A los 16 años, Naruto era grande en esa área.

No sabía mucho lo que tenía que hacer, solo había visto películas románticas donde los personajes se besaban y ahí terminaba la cámara. Pero si sabía que el hombre tenía un pene y que si ella jugaba con él, al hombre le gustaría.

Con un rostro algo dudoso, Yasaka tomo el pene de Naruto con su mano derecha, causando que el demonio se tensara.

Subiendo y bajando lentamente su mano, Yasaka escucho como el demonio comenzaba a gemir en voz baja y viendo su rostro, la zorra vio como Naruto estaba sonrojado mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados, estando sudado y jadeando levemente.

Con un poco más de confianza, Yasaka tomo el pene de Naruto con ambas manos, jalando un poco más rápido de arriba abajo, aumentando los gemidos de Naruto.

Yasaka comenzó a jadear un poco. El olor era intoxicante, un olor que le gustaba. Se sentía caliente en todo su cuerpo. El sudor comenzaba a percibirse en su piel, haciendo que su traje de sacerdotisa Miko se pegara a ella.

El calor y sudor eran demasiados.

Decidiendo algo, Yasaka dejo a un lado su trabajo manual para comenzar a sacarse su ropa, inconscientemente haciendo que Naruto diera un gemido insatisfecho mientras que abría sus ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y al instante se sonrojo profundamente mientras que retrocedía un poco.

¡Y-Yasaka!— grito Naruto asombrado, retrocediendo un poco en la cama— ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

…Después…Después de todo lo que hice...— susurro Yasaka entre suspiros mientras que se acercaba gateando a Naruto— ¿Gritas por eso?

Naruto desvió la mirada, considerando la idea de levantarse para alejarse de su amiga y tener una conversación seria, pero no puso hacer nada cuando Yasaka apoyo mal su brazo, causando que cayera con su rostro dirigiéndose a su pene.

Al instante, Naruto se sonrojo como un tomate, y Yasaka permaneció en esa posición por unos segundos.

Gracias a su olfato avanzado, podía oler mucho mejor ciertas cosas. Ahora mismo, estaba oliendo el pene de Naruto. El olor ya era intoxicante de por sí, pero estar oliéndolo de cerca causaban que su cabeza dejara de pensar y solo se enfocara en conseguir una sola cosa.

Levantándose un poco, Yasaka tomo el pene de Naruto con ambas manos mientras que comenzaba a restregar su rostro contra él, teniendo una sonrisa excitada en su rostro.

Obtener más de ese intoxicante olor.

Naruto comenzó a jadear y gemir mientras que Yasaka se restregaba contra su miembro, sintiendo como ella lo jalaba mientras que le daba un masaje.

Pero los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando Yasaka beso su pene.

Luego de ese beso, provino otro, y Yasaka comenzó a besar el pene de Naruto, hasta que en uno de esos besos uso su lengua para saborearlo, causando que reacción inmediata de que el demonio gimiera de gozo.

Los oídos de Yasaka temblaron al escuchar a Naruto gemir, por lo que con nuevas ideas en mente, Yasaka comenzó a lamer el pene de Naruto, usando su lengua para subir y bajar.

En sus besos, Naruto parecía disfrutar gratamente que ella usara su lengua. Ahora mismo la situación no cambiaba. Naruto parecía gozar que ella besara y lamiera su miembro. Esos pensamientos hicieron que Yasaka pensara en algo muy importante.

" _Y…Y si…"_ — pensó Yasaka, teniendo dificultad de controlar su mente correctamente.

Naruto gemía de gozo por como Yasaka lamia su miembro, pero eso se detuvo por unos milisegundos, causando que Naruto abrirá sus ojos, para ver como Yasaka tenía la boca muy abierta mientras que la acercaba a la cabeza de su pene.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en placer mientras que inconscientemente guiaba sus manos hacia el cabello de su amiga, acariciando las suaves hebras mientras que Yasaka trataba de tragar más del pene de Naruto.

Yasaka pensó que si Naruto disfrutaba que lamiera su pene y lo besara, ¿Qué pasaría si lo metía en su boca y lo chupaba?

Esos pensamientos resultaron ser positivos, porque mientras que antes Naruto prácticamente estaba perdido en el gozo, ahora estaba en un mundo de placer.

La boca de Yasaka se sentía increíble. Sentir la saliva de su amiga en su pene, sentir su lengua lamiéndolo, experimentar la estreches de su boca, lo hacían querer más, ansiar más.

Yasaka tenía la cabeza y un poco más del pene de Naruto dentro de su boca, usando su mano derecha para jalar lo que quedaba fuera.

Sabía que el pene de Naruto era grande. Tal vez más de veinte centímetros, pero no creyó que se ahogaría levemente por tenerlo en su boca.

Naruto continúo gimiendo por varios minutos, sintiendo como Yasaka jugaba con su pene, chupándolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo, jalándolo, hasta que Yasaka sintió algo extraño.

El pene de Naruto se hizo más grande, prácticamente se hinchaba en su boca.

Pero el placer era más grande que la necesidad de cuestionar ese hecho, por lo que Yasaka continuo chupando el miembro erecto, causando que Naruto apretara los dientes, sintiendo una extraña sensación.

¡Y-Yasaka…!— Naruto no pudo evitarlo. Tomo la cabeza de su amiga para hacer que ella tocara con su nariz su pelvis— ¡Me…Me siento…!

Los ojos de Yasaka estaban bien abiertos, hasta que sintió como el pene de Naruto estallaba en su boca.

Hubo una gran explosión de semen dentro de la boca de la **Kyuubi** , donde largos y gruesos hilos de semen corrieron y se adentraron dentro de Yasaka, causando que esta abriera sus ojos mientras que más semen entraba dentro de ella, era tanto que algo de eso se salió por las comisuras de sus labios.

Despegando su boca del pene de Naruto, Yasaka tosió un poco mientras que limpiaba su boca. Al hacerlo, la mujer vio como en su mano algo de líquido blanco estaba.

Lamiendo el líquido blanco, Yasaka descubrió que tenía el mismo sabor que el líquido que hace unos segundos entro por su boca.

Yasaka descubrió algo. Si pensaba que el líquido era intoxicante, el sabor era prácticamente adictivo.

N-Naruto-Kun...— susurro Yasaka con una sonrisa avergonzada, viendo como el demonio la miraba a los ojos— ¿Te-Te gusto?

Bu-Bueno...— dijo Naruto rascando su nuca, sintiendo vergüenza, nervios, muchas emociones por lo que ahora estaba pasando— Me gusto...— confeso algo avergonzado.

Yasaka rio un poco por eso mientras que comenzaba a gatear hasta subirse sobre Naruto, sentándose en su pelvis.

Naruto-Kun...— dijo Yasaka mientras que besaba la mejilla del demonio— Te amo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Yasaka abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, apretando sus senos en el fuerte pecho del demonio, causando algo que hizo que Naruto se tensara.

A-Ahh...— Yasaka gimió suavemente, disfrutando la sensación de sus pezones duros apretándose contra Naruto. Con ese gemido, una idea vino a su mente.

Ella ya había experimentado antes con su cuerpo. En sus baños, más de una vez había jugado con sus grandes senos, se había masturbado, había hecho un montón de cosas, todas pensando en el dueño de su corazón. Por esa razón, podría decirse que ella tenía más experiencia en estos temas.

Na-Naruto-Kun…chupa mis pezones...— Naruto miro a Yasaka por esas palabras, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la mujer tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la guio hacia su pecho.

La mujer se estremeció cuando el cálido aliento de Naruto choco en sus senos. Viendo eso, Naruto decidió hacer lo que Yasaka le ordenaba, por lo que abrió su boca y con timidez y nervios de por medio, comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho de Yasaka.

Yasaka se estremeció de placer cuando la boca de Naruto chupo uno de sus pezones, agitando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Naruto la abrazo fuertemente mientras que chupaba su pezón.

¡N-Naruto-Kun!— gimió Yasaka fuertemente a la vez que Naruto chupaba más rápido— ¡Usa-Usa tu otra mano!

¿Para?— pregunto el demonio confundido, dejando de chupar el seno de Yasaka para mirarla con confusión.

Aprieta mis senos...— susurro Yasaka apoyando su frente con la de Naruto.

Con algo de duda, Naruto volvió a chupar el pezón de Yasaka a la vez que apretaba el otro seno.

¡Ahhh!— Yasaka grito de placer cuando eso ocurrió, causando que la confianza de Naruto en esta situación aumentara, por lo que rápidamente siguió con sus movimientos.

Sacando su boca, Naruto cambio de pezón, haciendo que Yasaka gimiera de gozo. El demonio continúo chupando los pezones de Yasaka hasta que saco su lengua para lamer el pecho de la zorra.

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Naruto-Kun!— Yasaka gemía de gozo por las callosas manos de Naruto en sus senos, gemía de placer por como el demonio chupaba sus pezones.

Dejando de abrazar a Naruto, Yasaka tomo las manos de Naruto y las guio hacia su trasero a la vez que movía sus colas para facilitarle a Naruto el acceso. Las grandes manos de Naruto apretaron en trasero de Yasaka, causando que la mujer gimiera.

¡Ahhhh!— Yasaka volvió a abrazar el cuello de Naruto, rebotando en su abrazo mientras que el demonio chupaba sus senos y apretaba su trasero. Inconscientemente dirigió su boca al cuello del demonio, comenzado a lamer y morderlo, tratando de callar sus gemidos de placer.

Por lo que Yasaka sentía, el pene de Naruto volvió a su estado duro hace un buen rato, lo sentía porque su pene estuvo apretándose contra su vagina, dándole otra carga de placer increíble.

Naruto y Yasaka continuaron así, hasta que Yasaka comenzó a gemir y jadear más fuerte que antes. La **Kyuubi** apretó su abrazo, sintiendo la sensación que sentía cada vez que se bañaba y llegaba a su orgasmo.

Moviendo su cabeza, Yasaka beso a Naruto fuertemente, sacando su lengua para comenzar un baile de lenguas, donde ambos callaron sus gemidos.

Cuando el orgasmo de Yasaka termino, la zorra suspiro de placer mientras que soltaba poco a poco a Naruto.

Naruto-Kun...— susurro Yasaka mientras que se acostaba en la cama, abrazando la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas y colas, causando que su pene y vagina se apretaran.

Naruto gimió suavemente al sentir la unión, pero luego miro a Yasaka.

Ella jadeaba, jadeaba mientras que sus senos subían y bajaban, con su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras que lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa que mostraba un único sentimiento.

Amor.

Tomando el pene de Naruto, Yasaka lo alineo con su vagina.

Naruto-Kun...— susurro Yasaka con una sonrisa amorosa— Te amo…ámame también.

La cabeza del miembro de Naruto poco a poco entro en la vagina de Yasaka, causando que el demonio apretara los dientes a la vez que sentía un placer increíble.

El pene de Naruto entraba cada vez más en Yasaka hasta que choco con una barrera. Naruto se detuvo al sentir eso, y cuando estaba por decir algo, Yasaka se levantó para abrazarlo y a la fuerza romper el himen.

Lágrimas de dolor salieron de los ojos de Yasaka, pero el dolor no era nada comparado al pensar en algo importante.

" _Por fin…"_ — pensó Yasaka llorando, pero no de dolor, sino de alegría— _"Por fin somos…somos uno…"_

Yasaka… ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto Naruto con confusión y cierto temor.

¿Por qué…lloro?— repitió Yasaka separándose un poco del abrazo, para sonreír con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas a la vez que sonreía amorosamente para Naruto— Lloro porque…estoy feliz.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Yasaka beso a Naruto, sonriendo de felicidad mientras que lloraba por el mismo sentimiento.

Yasaka se movía, haciendo que el pene de Naruto entrara y saliera de dentro de ella. Naruto gemía mientras que abrazaba a Yasaka, algo que ella también hacia, ya que ella estaba abrazando a Naruto con sus brazos, piernas y colas.

Los gemidos de Yasaka y Naruto eran en sincronía, y ambos siguieron así por varios minutos, minutos en los que ambos compartieron un beso ocasional, jugaron con sus lenguas, y siguieron así hasta que Yasaka sintió como el pene de Naruto se hinchaba dentro de ella.

¡Y-Yasaka! ¡Voy a…Voy…!— Naruto sabía lo que pasaría, y para que lo que paso hace rato no se repitiera, trato de sacar su pene de dentro de Yasaka, pero cuando trato de hacerlo, la mujer lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo sujeto con sus colas, impidiendo que el pudiera salir de ella.

¡Adentro! ¡Adentro! ¡Lo quiero dentro!— grito Yasaka desesperada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso pasara.

Naruto gruño excitado mientras que aumentaba drásticamente la velocidad en la que su pene entraba y salía de ella, causando que Yasaka también se moviera más rápido.

¡Na-Naruto-Kun! ¡Yo también…!— Yasaka también se acercaba a su orgasmo, por lo que rápidamente guio su boca a la de Naruto para besarlo y callar sus gemidos.

Ambos se besaron, callando los gemidos del otro en el beso, y en un instante, ambos llegaron, gimiendo en sincronía.

Cayendo a la cama, Naruto jadeaba un poco al igual que Yasaka, que aún permanecía con Naruto dentro de ella.

La mujer zorra se acostó en el pecho de Naruto, suspirando de satisfacción por lo que ocurrió.

Pocos segundos después, Yasaka cayo dormida en el pecho de Naruto, y este viendo como ella se durmió, decidió también hacerlo.

Ambos durmieron juntos y abrazados, acurrucados con sus piernas enredadas, disfrutando del contacto mutuo.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de Mephisto Pheles. En su rostro, llevaba una sonrisa.

Era natural verlo sonreír. Toda la servidumbre de la casa de Mehisto Pheles lo veía sonreír a menudo, pero esta vez era diferente.

Decir que Naruto estaba feliz era poco.

Yasaka lo amaba.

Despertar junto a ella, acostados en una pequeña cama, estando abrazados y apretados, entrelazando sus piernas, fue una de las experiencias más satisfactorias de su vida.

Por lo que entendió, Yasaka estaba igual o más feliz que él. Lo demostró cuando inmediatamente al abrir sus ojos Yasaka lo beso liberando lágrimas de felicidad.

Yasaka no pudo evitarlo. Despertar junto a Naruto fue un sueño hecho realidad.

Admitía que siempre supo que sintió algo por Yasaka. Ella no solo era hermosa, fue su compañera de bromas y mejor amiga. Pero ella no solo se convirtió en eso, se convirtió en la mujer con quien deseaba estar toda su vida. Deseaba admirar la belleza natural de Yasaka. Bromear con ella. Reír junto a ella. Vivir su vida junto a ella.

Ahora mismo, Naruto estaba en la casa de Mephisto Pheles para hablar con el anciano sobre algo muy importante.

Cuando Naruto vio una gran puerta, la abrió para ver como Mephisto Pheles estaba bebiendo té, estando sentado en un gran sofá para uno, teniendo un rostro de calma, que fue roto en el momento que escucho a alguien muy conocido gritar.

¡Anciano!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a Mephisto con su mano en alto— ¡¿Sabes que descubrí?! ¡Yasaka me ama!

Mephisto miro a Naruto con incredulidad por esas palabras.

Sabia del amor de la hija de Kitano por Naruto, pero nunca pensó que el mocoso lo descubriría hasta un buen par de años.

¿Cómo lo descubriste?— pregunto Mephisto con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos, causando que Naruto se sonrojara.

Naruto se sonrojo profundamente por escuchar esa pregunta, causando que los ojos de Mephisto se estrecharan, solo para abrirse ampliamente.

Jejeje…. ¡Jajajaja!— Kitano iba a destruir a Naruto cuando lo descubrirá. Y él se aseguraría de estar ahí para verlo— ¡Jajaja!— Naruto noto como Mephisto se acercaba para abrazarlo por los hombros— ¡Kitano va a matarte por desflorar a su hija!

¡A-Anciano!— grito Naruto sonrojado y avergonzado— ¡Yo…!

Ya eres todo un hombre...— dijo Mephisto con una gran sonrisa, limpiando una lagrima de su ojo— Estoy tan orgulloso.

¡Ya basta!— grito Naruto sonrojado, apretando sus dientes de furia.

¡jajajaja!— Mephisto solo rio, acercándose a su sofá para sentarse y volver a beber su té— Ahh...— un suspiro satisfecho escapo de la boca de Mephisto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de tal manera— ¿De qué querías hablar?

Libere algo de poder de él...— dijo Naruto colocando una mano en su estómago, haciendo que Mephisto asistiera con la cabeza— ¿Ya lo sabias?

Si, los dioses del Olimpo me lo dijeron. Derrotaste a Kronos. Un buen logro.— dijo Mephisto asistiendo con la cabeza. Un buen logro para sus peones, derrotar a un dios primordial— ¿De eso viniste a hablar?

Asclepio, el dios de la medicina griega, me dijo que tal vez perdí un tiempo de vida.— Naruto miro a Mephisto, esperando alguna palabra.

¿Y eso te importa?— pregunto Mephisto con curiosidad.

No me importa.— dijo Naruto con seriedad— Para proteger a Yasaka…no me importa tener que volver a ser como el pulgoso y morir.

" _¿A quién le dices pulgoso?"_ — dijo una voz demasiado familiar en la mente de Naruto, causando que el demonio reencarnado abriera los ojos algo sorprendido.

El viejo zorro no era fan de las charlas, que él le hablara era algo muy difícil de lograr.

A ti te digo pulgoso.— dijo Naruto al aire con la mirada al vacío, causando que Mephisto lo mirara por unos segundos sin entender, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de reconocimiento.

El mocoso estaba hablando con el **Kyuubi** en su interior. Esto era algo que ya había pasado antes en su presencia. Rara vez pasaba, porque ellos solo hablaban y cuando salía al aire un tema demasiado importante, Naruto comenzaría a hablar con la mirada al vacío.

" _Disfrutas mucho el hecho de estar vivo gracias a mí, Naruto"_ — dijo Kurama con una risita, una risita que Naruto ya habia escuchado antes— _"He visto tu primera vez con la zorra…ha sido muy entretenido"_

¡¿P-Por qué hablas de eso, **Ero** - **Kitsune**!? ("Zorro Pervertido")— grito Naruto con ira y un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

" _Solo te digo que verte aparearte con la zorra fue muy entretenido…creí que eso te agradaría"_ — dijo Kurama abriendo sus ojos con pereza dentro del cuerpo de Naruto.

¡¿Cómo esperas que eso me agrade?!— pregunto Naruto con ira, solo para levantar su puño apretado— ¡Tú te la pasas todo el día durmiendo! ¡¿Por qué cuando quiero algo de privacidad despiertas!?

" _Despierto porque los gemidos de la zorra eran muy fuertes como para dormir"_ — dijo Kurama con una sonrisa comenzando a expandirse por su rostro.

Naruto se sonrojo tanto como un tomate, algo que hizo que Mephisto estrechara sus ojos en gran curiosidad, queriendo saber que estaban hablando el zorro y Naruto.

¡ **Ero** - **Kitsune**!— grito Naruto con sus ojos en blanco— ¡Duérmete y deja de molestar!

" _No puedo dormir…los gemidos de la zorra aún permanecen en mi cabeza"_ — comento el zorro en un falso tono triste, causando que los dientes de Naruto comenzaran a apretarse en furia.

¡Oye! ¡No pienses en Yasaka de esa manera!— grito Naruto con enojo, solo para escuchar una estruendosa risa en su cabeza.

" _No quieres que lo haga porque tú quieres ser el único que vea a la zorra de tal manera, ¿verdad?"_ — Kurama reía fuertemente.

Naruto descubrió algo ese día. El pulgoso era un pervertido.

¡Pulgoso! ¡Deja de molestar y duérmete!— grito Naruto ya harto de toda la conversación pervertida del zorro.

" _¡Jajajaja!"_ — Kurama libero una última risa atronadora antes de cortar el enlace mental, dejando solo a Naruto, que suspiro de alivio cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio.

¿De qué tanto hablaban?— pregunto Mephisto Pheles cuando vio que Naruto disminuía en su ira.

De nada...— Naruto suspiro mientras que miraba a Mephisto, que se notaba muy curioso por saber de qué estuvo hablando con Kurama.

Tengo una idea para resolver este problema, mocoso.— dijo Mephisto con un rostro de pensamiento.

¿Qué quieres decir **dattebayo**?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

¿Recuerdas al líder de los ángeles caídos?— pregunto Mephisto con algo de seriedad.

¿Qué tiene que ver el ángel caído Azazel con esto?— pregunto Naruto con confusión, causando que Mephisto asistiera con la cabeza.

Lo que no te dije fue que Azazel ha desarrollado el método de cómo crear **Sacred Gear**.— dijo Mephisto con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro al ver como Naruto ganaba una mirada impresionada.

Dices que…vaya al Grigori para pedirle a Azazel que fabrique un **Sacred Gear** para mi.— dijo Naruto algo impresionado, solo para negar con la cabeza, teniendo un rostro de duda— ¿Por qué crees que Azazel me haría uno?

Azazel me debe un favor.— Mephisto sonrió levemente mientras que se cruzaba de brazos— Solo ve al Grigori y dile que estas de parte de Mephisto Pheles.— luego de esas palabras, Naruto noto como Mephisto se levantaba para caminar hasta posicionarse frente a él— Explícame toda la situación en Grecia.

Luego de eso, Naruto procedió a explicar todo lo que paso en Grecia, sus batallas y el encuentro de Leonardo.

 **Anihilation Maker**...— dijo Mephisto con los ojos bien abiertos— Eso es muy bueno...— comento con algo de baba cayendo en la esquina de su labio inferior.

Esto era perfecto. No solo consiguió esa anomalía de hace años llamada Naruto Uzumaki, sino que ahora esa anomalía le consiguió un **Longinus** , uno de los cuatro más poderosos.

Anciano… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo…?— pregunto Naruto de brazos cruzados— Sobre tener una nobleza.

¿Quieres tener una nobleza?— pregunto Mephisto algo asombrado.

Si…he decidido que Leonardo será mi hermano pequeño.— dijo Naruto con seriedad— Y he decidido que para hacerlo, él vendrá conmigo.

Está bien.— dijo Mephisto asistiendo con la cabeza.

Desde que se convirtió en un demonio, Naruto ha hecho muchas cosas.

Había participado en diferentes **Rating Game** a su lado. Realizo muchos contratos gracias a sus clones. Básicamente hizo en poco tiempo lo que un demonio reencarnado haría en muchos años. Por esa razón, Naruto tenía la probabilidad de ascender de demonio de clase media a demonio de clase alta, y seguir ese camino ascendiendo por los diferentes escalones de la sociedad demoniaca.

Por esa razón, Naruto solo necesitaba un poco más para convertirse en demonio de clase alta y recibir sus propias **Evil Piece**.

Una cosa más, mocoso.— dijo Mephisto con seriedad, causando que Naruto se detuviera— No vuelvas a usar ese modo.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto con confusión.

…No quiero que mi arma se acerque a su fecha de caducidad.— dijo Mephisto con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de esas palabras, Naruto se fue, sabiendo una cosa.

Que ignoraría las palabras de Mephisto.

Y Mephisto sabía una cosa.

Sus palabras eran una triste mentira.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por las calles del Grigori, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, buscando un sitio en especial.

Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones algo holgados negros metidos dentro de unas botas de combate con punta de metal y una camiseta negra con una franja naranja en su cuello y bajando hasta llegar a su cintura. Ese conjunto terminaba con una chaqueta negra deportiva con franjas naranjas en los brazos.

Acababa de llegar al Grigori y ahora mismo estaba buscando un lugar que le diera indicaciones.

Fue muy fácil infiltrarse a la ciudad de los hijos caídos de dios. Su sigilo estaba a un nivel abismal, por lo que fue sencillo colarse, pasar la barrera sin ser detectado, y caminar como si fuera un ciudadano más del Grigori.

Los ojos de Naruto prácticamente brillaron cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Era un restaurante simple y corriente, pero Naruto lo sabía, más bien lo olía. Ahí dentro había un cocinero que podría prepararle su plato favorito.

Entrando al restaurante, Naruto se sento en uno de los asientos de la barra y espero pacientemente a que el cocinero llegara.

Luego de unos minutos, el cocinero llego, mirando a Naruto con curiosidad en sus ojos.

¿Eres nuevo por aquí?— pregunto el cocinero, siendo un hombre mayor de cabello negro y ojos violetas, con un delantal blanco sobre una camiseta blanca.

¡Sí!— grito Naruto con una sonrisa—Oiga, O-San, ¿Aquí hacen ramen?

¿Ramen?— repitió el cocinero con curiosidad— Si…esa es una de las comidas del Señor Azazel.

¡Eso quería escuchar **dattebayo**!—dijo Naruto sonriente mientras que sacaba una buena cantidad de dinero de su bolsillo— ¡Quiero un ramen! ¡Por favor!

Con un asentimiento, el cocinero se retiró a la cocina, comenzando a hervir el agua para preparar los fideos favoritos del rubio.

Naruto miraba con ansias e impaciencia como el cocinero preparaba con calma el ramen, por lo que espero unos minutos, hasta que el tazón humeante de fideos fue puesto sobre la barra.

¡Gracias por la comida!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras que tomaba unos palillos que el cocinero le había dado, para comenzar a comer con avives el ramen.

El cocinero solo se encogió de hombros mientras que tomaba el dinero que Naruto le ofreció para contarlo, pero los ojos del cocinero viajaron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió.

Alguien más entro en el restaurante, y ese alguien se sento en uno de los asientos de la barra, al lado de Naruto.

El único sonido en el aire era el ruido de Naruto sorbiendo el ramen.

Yo quiero lo mismo que él.— dijo el nuevo señalando a Naruto, que no le tomo importancia mientras que seguía comiendo.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, el cocinero se retiró para volver a cocinar.

Naruto acabo su ramen, suspirando de satisfacción.

¡O-San! ¡Hágame otro por favor!— grito Naruto con su mano en alto, causando que el cocinero elevara el pulgar estando de espaldas.

Naruto y el desconocido permanecieron en silencio, el rubio observando al chef cocinar, y el desconocido observando a Naruto.

Luego de unos momentos, dos tazones de ramen llegaron, y Naruto sonrió con ansias mientras que tomaba su tazón y comenzaba a comer a un ritmo muy rápido, siendo observado por algo de incredulidad por el desconocido.

Terminando su segundo tazón de ramen, Naruto suspiro satisfecho, y noto con curiosidad a la persona sentada a su lado, que comía ramen a un ritmo tranquilo.

Era un adolescente, seguramente de su misma edad, con un cabello largo de color plateado y ojos dorados. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta verde de cuello en V bajo una chaqueta de cuero negra de cuello alto. Pantalones rojos bajo unas chaparreras de cuero negro con una gran cadena en su costado izquierdo y zapatos negros.

Ese adolescente comía ramen tranquilamente, hasta que lo acabo y volteo a ver a Naruto, que lo observaba con algo de curiosidad.

El adolescente desconocido sonrió.

Yo soy Vali.— se presentó con una sonrisa algo arrogante— Sé que no eres de aquí.— Naruto no dijo nada ante eso, solo seguía sonriendo levemente— Por eso, te pregunto, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿ **dattebayo**?— repitió Vali confundido.

Es un tic verbal **ttebayo**.— comento Naruto rascando su nuca algo avergonzado.

¿Qué haces aquí?— volvió a preguntar Vali cruzándose de brazos.

Vengo a buscar a Azazel.— dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, notando como Vali asistía con la cabeza.

Tienes un claro poder en tu interior...— dijo Vali con sus ojos cerrados— ¿Crees que sea él, Albion?— pregunto en un tono un poco esperanzado.

Luego de decir esas palabras, unas alas azules salieron de la espalda de Vali, causando que Naruto las observara con gran curiosidad, solo para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

Eso es...— dijo Naruto algo asombrado— **Divine Dividing**.

No lo es.— Vali dio un suspiro decepcionado cuando las alas resplandecieron a la vez que una voz salía de ellas—Su poder no se siente como el rojo.

Ya veo.— Vali se veía muy decepcionada por las palabras de su compañero— Como sea. ¿Por qué quieres ver a Azazel?

Vengo de parte del anciano Mephisto Pheles para hablar con Azazel sobre algo importante **ttebayo**.— dijo Naruto observando las alas con curiosidad.

Mephsito Pheles...— dijo Vali algo asombrado— Naruto Uzumaki…

El nombre Naruto Uzumaki ya se le hacía familiar. Pero que ese nombre estuviera relacionado con Mephisto Pheles lo hacían recordar.

Naruto Uzumaki. El As de Mephisto Pheles. Uno de los demonios reencarnados de su nobleza que participaba activamente en sus **Rating Game**. Conocido por su capacidad de clonarse y su particular esfera de energía. Naruto Uzumaki era muy conocido en los **Rating Game** por ser un demonio que por sí solo logro acabar con una nobleza entera, sin la ayuda de las otras piezas de Mephisto Pheles. Naruto Uzumaki lograba acabar con las noblezas de los demonios de clase alta con facilidad, clonándose, atacando con sus esferas de energía o utilizando su particular magia elemental. En el área de cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto Uzumaki demostraba tener una fuerza abrumadora, lo suficiente para levantar un gran edificio por si solo y lanzarlo hacia sus adversarios, y en combate su habilidad era tal que podía vencer a los peones, torres y caballeros con facilidad, utilizando su fuerza superior o su gran velocidad.

Todas esas características hacían que Vali dijera unas palabras.

¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?— pregunto Vali con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro— Tu y yo pelearemos…ahora.

¿Eh?— Naruto miro confundido a Vali, sin escuchar lo que quiso decir— ¿Qué dijiste?

Tú y yo tendremos nuestra primera vez.— dijo Vali levantándose del asiento, y Naruto creyó escuchar un suspiro de las alas en la espalda de Vali— Pelearemos de tal manera que destruiremos el campo de batalla…lo haremos de tal manera que los cielos lloverán por nuestros movimientos.

Naruto estaba genuinamente confundido.

¿Esto es alguna clase de proposición?— pregunto Naruto sin entender un poco, solo para cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos— Porque quiero que sepas que yo tengo novia y no me inclino para el otro equipo.

Vali no escucho esas palabras, porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando e imaginando las cosas que ellos podrían hacer en su primera vez peleando. El descendiente de Lucifer estaba eufórico por todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. La pelea que tendría ahora sería épica.

Vamos, Naruto.— dijo Vali comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, guardando sus alas de Albion y sonriendo con ansias— Tenemos una pelea que luchar.

Paso.— dijo Naruto volteándose para mirar al cocinero, haciendo una seña para que este le preparara otro ramen.

¿Acaso te acobardas?— los oídos de Naruto temblaron ante eso— No puedo creerlo…con todo lo que escuche de ti, hubiera creído que eras más valiente...— Naruto aún continuaba sentado, tratando de que las palabras de Vali no llegaran a sus oídos— ¿Que tengo que hacer para que tú y yo peleemos…?

No tienes que hacer nada. No pelearemos.— dijo Naruto con calma.

¿A quién debo asesinar para que peleemos?— ante esas palabras, el cabello de Naruto cubrió sus ojos— A Mephisto Pheles…a Tannin…No sé... ¿Tienes alguna novia o padres al menos?

En un parpadeo, Naruto desapareció de su asiento, para aparecer frente a Vali con sus ojos brillantes de rojo.

Eso es lo que quería ver.— dijo Vali sonriendo con alegría a la vez que volteaba y comenzaba a caminar— Sígueme.

Naruto y Vali comenzaron a caminar, saliendo del restaurante y continuando su camino hasta salir de los territorios del Grigori, sin su conocimiento, siendo observados por algunas personas en partículas, dos cuervos.

Cuando Naruto y Vali llegaron a un territorio lejos de la ciudad de Grigori, Vali hizo su movimiento.

El mitad demonio Lucifer desplego sus alas azules y se dirigió al cielo, gritando unas palabras cuando se detuvo.

¡ **Balance Breaker**!— grito Vali deteniéndose para mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa.

¡ **Vanishing Dragon**!— Albion canto al igual que su compañero a la vez que este era cubierto por una armadura blanca— ¡ **Balance Breaker**!

Naruto miro con seriedad la armadura, sus ojos rojos miraban la armadura blanca pensando en cientos de escenarios.

Se enfrentaría a uno de los Dragones Celestiales. Uno con la capacidad de tomar su poder y hacerlo suyo. Pero por lo que recordaba de las charlas de Mephisto, **Divine Dividing** solo podía absorber su energia si lo tocaba, por lo que solo debia mantener la distancia, atacar con sabiduría, y evaluar la situación, sin dejar que Vali lo tocara. Además, si Vali lo tocaba estando en su estado **Balance Breaker** , él podría absorber continuamente su energía hasta que esa energía sobrepasara sus límites.

" _Debo moverme con cuidado…"_ — pensó Naruto con seriedad.

¡Prepárate! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!— grito Vali mientras que comenzaba a volar hacia Naruto— ¡Tendremos una pelea épica!

…

¿Tu quien crees que ganara?— pregunto un ángel caído de cabello negro con fleco rubio a su compañero caído.

El **Vanishing Dragon** tal vez tenga la ventaja...— dijo un hombre con un porte serio y rígido— Pero considerando que él sea la anomalía de hace años…los dos podrían estar igualados.

Mephisto dijo que el poder del mocoso sobrepaso al suyo desde hace mucho...— dijo el hombre de cabello bicolor con una sonrisa en su rostro— Tal vez los dos estén igualados…pero si ambos utilizan seriamente el poder que llevan en su interior, tal vez destruyan buena parte del infierno.

…

Naruto esquivaba cada golpe que Vali le enviaba, saltando y sin dejar que el descendiente de Lucifer lo tocara. El demonio reencarnado estaba teniendo un mal momento, porque si tocaba a Vali, el dividiría su energía a la mitad.

Sabiendo que era imposible pelear sin tocar a Vali, Naruto cargo **Chakra** en su puño, una buena cantidad de **Chakra** , Naruto esquivo un golpe de Vali, solo para agacharse y guiar su puño al pecho de la armadura draconiana.

Vali escupió sangre mientras que la armadura se agrietaba, saliendo despedido hacia atrás, chocando árboles y rocas, rompiéndolas y chocando con una montaña.

Naruto espero pacientemente a que Vali saliera de la montaña, algo que luego de un par de segundos paso porque Vali se acercaba volando, haciendo algo que causo que Naruto elevara una ceja.

¡Hahahaha!— él estaba riendo, riendo fuertemente mientras que más se acercaba— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Fue maravilloso!— estando en el aire, Vali formo dos esferas de energía en sus manos— ¡Es hora de aumentar el nivel!

Vali lanzo las esferas con gran velocidad hacia Naruto, causando que el demonio reencarnado liberara sus alas y saltara, comenzando a volar y esquivar las esferas de energía demoniaca. Las esferas continuaron volando y chocaron con la tierra, generando una buena explosión a la distancia. Luego de esas esferas, provinieron más, y Naruto se encontraba sobrevolando los cielos, esquivando las esferas de energía que causaban explosiones por donde chocaban.

Cuando las esferas de energía se detuvieron, Naruto se detuvo, pero tuvo que estar preparado para levantar su guardia y bloquear una embestida de Vali.

¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**!— el canto de Albion se escuchaba a cada instante que Naruto seguía unido a Vali mientras que este seguía empujando y haciendo que Naruto chocara con árboles y rocas, rompiéndolas y seguir. Hasta que en un momento, Vali aumento su velocidad y soltó a Naruto para tomarlo del pie y lanzarlo, haciendo que el demonio reencarnado chocara contra la misma montaña que Vali choco hace unos instantes.

Naruto gruño al chocar contra la montaña, pero se levantó con rapidez para saltar y esquivar un golpe de Vali, que agrieto buena parte de la montaña.

Estando volando por el aire, Naruto esquivo otro golpe de Vali, solo para tomar el puño del demonio Lucifer.

¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**!— el canto de Albion volvió a escucharse, pero Naruto gruño mientras que guiaba su puño al rostro de Vali, acertando el golpe, causando que la armadura se agrietara, seguido de ese golpe, provino otro y Naruto siguió golpeando a Vali, rompiendo la armadura cada vez más, hasta que con un último golpe cargado con una inmensa cantidad de **Chakra** , Vali salió despedido hacia atrás con su armadura rota.

Chocando contra el suelo y arrastrándose por este, Vali gruño de dolor, pero aun así, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien...— dijo Vali mientras que se levantaba— Es hora de subir un escalón más.

¡Oye! ¡Vali!— grito Naruto mientras que llegaba, aterrizando en el suelo y rompiéndolo— ¡Sigamos!

Yo, aquel que despertara...— susurro Vali con una sonrisa en su rostro, notando como Naruto se habia detenido para verlo con curiosidad— Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la supremacía de Dios. Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño".— Naruto presintió que lo que seguiría era malo, por lo que desapareció para aparecer frente a Vali con su puño en alto—¡Te llevare a los limites más lejanos de la inocencia!— Vali detuvo el puño de Naruto con su mano, causando que una gran corriente de viento saliera de su cuerpo, que hizo volar todos los árboles a su espalda y agrieto el suelo, generando un mini cráter— ¡ **Juggernaut Drive**!

Vali creció exponencialmente luego de esas palabras, estando recubierto de una enorme armadura de dragón y acertó un poderoso golpe a Naruto que hizo que el demonio reencarnado gruñera de dolor mientras que tenía su guardia en alto, pero aun así, ese golpe causo que Naruto saliera despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra una montaña y entrando en ella por un túnel que creo con su impacto.

Vali dio un gran pisotón al suelo, rompiéndolo mientras que de su boca un gran rayo de energía salía, que se dirigió a la montaña donde Naruto estaba, para que con su impacto una gran explosión se generara, una explosión que acabo con la montaña.

Vali observaba la explosión con calma, sin creer que con eso haya acabado con Naruto Uzumaki.

De la gran cortina de humo que se formó por la explosión una silueta se hizo visible, una silueta con tres grandes colas.

Los ojos de Vali detrás de la armadura estaban algo abiertos.

¿Colas?— se preguntó Vali con confusión— ¿Naruto Uzumaki será alguna clase de monstruo mítico?

Naruto salía poco a poco de la cortina de humo, mostrándole a Vali que ahora estaba cubierto de una capa de energía color rojo con pequeñas burbujas en él. Sus rasgos habían cambiado, sus ojos eran rojos con pupilas rasgadas como cuando lo hizo enojar, pero alrededor de su boca un contorno negro se había formado. Esas marcas de bigotes se acentuaron, dentro de la capa de energía sus uñas se alargaron al igual que sus caninos.

Los dientes de Naruto estaban bien apretados mientras que observaba a Vali, y en un instante, Naruto desapareció para aparecer frente al mitad demonio con su puño en alto.

El puño de Naruto choco contra Vali, pero el portador de Albion ya estaba preparado para bloquear el golpe, lo que lo asombro era la fuerza detrás de este.

El suelo y los arboles volaron por ese golpe, y Vali clavo sus pies al suelo para evitar ser afectado por la fuerza detrás de este.

¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**!— grito Albion robando la energía de Naruto, haciendo que las colas se desvanecieran, dejando un total de una cola y en ese momento, Vali tomo al demonio reencarnado para comenzar a volar hacia delante, arrastrándolo por el suelo y haciendo que Naruto chocara contra los árboles, volando a velocidades increíbles, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a una montaña, Naruto alargo su brazo de **Chakra** y se sujetó a otra montaña cercana.

Golpeando a Vali con su otra mano, Naruto hizo que el portador de Albion lo soltara para retraer su mano y dirigirse hacia la montaña, evitando a Vali.

En el aire, las colas de Naruto volvieron a aparecer, volviendo al total de tres.

Cuando Naruto llego a la montaña, volteo para ver como Vali se acercaba a gran velocidad, por lo que soltó un rugido sónico que causo que todo detrás de Vali comenzara a volar y destruirse, menos Vali que se sujetó al suelo con sus manos y clavando sus pies.

Al terminar de rugir, Naruto levanto su mano con una gran esfera bermellón en ella.

El **Rasengan** Bermellón impacto en el pecho de Vali, causando que una enorme explosión se desencadenara, una explosión que Vali logro resistir gracias a estar en su estado **Juggernaut Drive** , pero aun así, la explosión destruyo todo a su alrededor.

Vali retrocedió, con su armadura reparándose por las secuelas de la gran explosión, pero los ojos del demonio Lucifer se abrieron cuando Naruto salió de la nube de humo producto del **Rasengan** Bermellón con dos **Rasengan** en sus manos, dirigidas hacia Vali.

Alargando sus brazos de **Chakra** , Naruto envió la primera Esfera en Espiral hacia Vali, que el demonio Lucifer contrarresto lanzando una esfera de poder demoniaco que choco contra el **Rasengan** de Naruto, generando una gran explosión, pero apenas se produjo esta, el brazo alargado de Naruto salió con su otra Esfera en Espiral dirigida a Vali, que lanzo otra esfera de poder demoniaco, generando otra enorme explosión.

El demonio Lucifer comenzó a arrojar muchas esferas de poder demoniaco hacia Naruto, produciendo una seria de explosiones atronadoras, y al terminar de arrojar la última, Vali abrió su boca, liberando un rayo de energía que desencadeno la última enorme explosión.

Pocos segundos después, Naruto salió de la nube de humo como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, y choco contra Vali con su puño hundiéndose en el estómago del portador de Albion.

¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! ¡ **Divide**! **Divide**!— gritaba Albion absorbiendo la energía de Naruto, causando que este perdiera colas, pero eran recompuestas pocos milisegundos después de desaparecer.

Vali sonrió mientras que Naruto lo golpeaba y lo obligaba a retroceder.

Tenía razón. Esta pelea iba a ser épica.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto y Vali estaban tirados en el suelo, Vali con su armadura de Albion destruida y repleto de heridas, jadeando un poco, Naruto sin su manto de **Chakra** , estando cubierto de quemaduras mientras que respiraba un poco apresurado.

Eso fue…Eso fue...— dijo Vali mirando al cielo, para luego voltear su mirada y mirar a Naruto, que volteo un poco su rostro para ver como Vali lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa— Eso fue hermoso.

…Tienes problemas serios, ¿no?— pregunto Naruto por la rara forma de expresarse de Vali.

¿Dónde está la diversión si no tenemos problemas en la vida?— pregunto Vali con diversión.

Tienes razón...— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza.

Si los problemas no vinieran a su puerta a cada minuto, la vida sería muy aburrida para él.

Como sea…Azazel nos ha estado viendo desde hace rato.— los ojos de Naruto estaban algo abiertos por descubrir eso— Si quieres hablar con él, solo grita su nombre…pero antes de eso, quiero decirte algo…algo muy especial.

Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos, esperando lo que sería, notando como Vali cerraba sus ojos.

¿Qué?— pregunto Naruto ya cansado de esperar.

Quiero que tú te conviertas en mi rival.— dijo Vali abriendo sus ojos, notando como Naruto tenía sus ojos algo abiertos.

¿Por qué quieres que sea tu rival **dattebayo**?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente interesado.

Hasta encontrar al portador del **Boosted Gear** …mi vida será muy aburrida.— dijo Vali con una mirada cansada dirigida al cielo— Imagínate una vida sin nadie a quien superar, sin nadie contra quien pelear con todo el poder que tengas en tus manos.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban algo abiertos. Vali tenía razón, una vida sin alguien así sería una vida demasiado aburrida para su gusto.

Eso es verdad...— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza— Una vida sin rivales…es una vida demasiado aburrida para mi gusto.

¿Qué dices? Te convertirías en mi rival.— pregunto Vali esperanzado.

Con una condición, Vali...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Que esto vuelva a repetirse.

¡Claro que sí!— grito Vali con una gran sonrisa— Si nuestra primera vez te pareció buena, espera a la segunda…después de todo, ¡nunca olvidaras tu segunda vez!

Naruto miro a Vali con un rostro en blanco.

La capacidad de expresarse de Vali dejaba mucho que desear.

¡Jajaja!— una gran risa se escuchó, y cuando Naruto y Vali voltearon, vieron como el ángel caído de cabello negro con fleco rubio los observaba con una sonrisa— ¡Eso sí que fue entretenido!

¿Tú eres Azazel?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, viendo al ángel caído mientras que se levantaba del suelo con algo de esfuerzo.

Si, lo soy.— respondió Azazel mientras que se acercaba— Tu debes ser el mocoso por lo que Mephisto me ha dicho.

¿Hablaste con el anciano?— pregunto Naruto confundido. Se suponía que Azazel no estaba informado de que aparecería en el Grigori.

No, no lo hice.— confeso Azazel con una sonrisa— Pero Mephisto me ha dado una buena idea de cómo eres.— luego de eso, Azazel noto como Vali se levantaba, observando la conversación entre ambos con curiosidad— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mocoso?

Vengo para hablar sobre los **Sacred Gear** artificiales que tú puedes crear.— Azazel asistió con la cabeza— ¿Puedes crearme uno **ttebayo**?

Bueno…le debo un favor a Mephisto…tendré que hacerlo.— Azazel suspiro con una sonrisa— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres para ese **Sacred Gear**?

Luego de esas palabras, Naruto miro al cielo pensativo.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que quería en un **Sacred Gear**.

Lo ojos de Naruto se dirigieron a Vali.

¿Puedes hacer uno como el **Divine Dividing**?— los ojos de Vali se abrieron con algo de indignación.

Oye, ¿acaso quieres convertirte en mi imitador personal?— pregunto Vali con algo de seriedad.

Piénsalo, Vali...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— ¿Qué se sentiría pelear contra alguien que tiene tus mismas habilidades? ¿Además de las mías propias?

Vali se detuvo, mirando a Naruto con un rostro pensativo.

Era verdad. Naruto era fuerte de por sí, pero si recibía un **Sacred Gear** con propiedades similares al **Divine Dividing** , se convertiría en alguien imparable. Justo lo que deseaba de su rival de combates.

Está bien.— dijo Vali asistiendo con la cabeza— Sere el conejillo de indas de Azazel para crear una imitación del **Divine Dividing**.

¿Estas consiente de lo que pides?— pregunto Azazel algo impresionado— Pides que cree una imitación de un **Longinus** …Yo tardo normalmente días en crear un **Sacred Gear**. Un **Longinus** me tardaría tal vez meses.

Está bien. Me quedare aquí esperando.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Yo y Vali podremos tener entrenamientos juntos.

Los ojos de Vali se iluminaron considerablemente ante esas palabras.

Eso es...— Vali, Naruto y Azazel voltearon para ver a los arbustos, donde alguien salió y cayó al suelo— ¿Perfecto?

Naruto corrió con un rostro preocupado hacia la persona que estaba tirada en el suelo. Al momento de llegar, Naruto se sonrojo.

Era una mujer, muy hermosa por lo que Naruto podía ver. Su belleza era comparable a la de Yasaka. Algo que Naruto podía notar claramente porque ella estaba desnuda. Enormes senos, pequeña cintura, amplias caderas, las tres bases que una mujer debía tener para ser sumamente atractiva. Sus rasgos eran su cabello plateado y su piel muy pálida, pero sus rasgos faciales se parecían a alguien.

Oye, Vali…ella...— dijo Naruto sacándose la chaqueta para colocarla sobre ella, que respiraba pesadamente mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados— Se parece mucho a ti.

La mujer estaba acostada en el suelo, con la chaqueta de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, respirando pesadamente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, Vali se acercó para ver a la mujer con una mueca curiosa.

Los ojos de Vali se abrieron en semi estado de shock.

Era verdad. Esa mujer tenía todo de él. La piel pálida, el cabello plateado, incluso la misma cara. Era casi como una hermana gemela.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ampliamente, mostrando sus orbes dorados, y en un instante, ella trato de levantarse, pero Naruto la tomo de los hombros, acariciándolos suavemente.

Shhh...— susurro Naruto suavemente— Tranquila…Tranquila...

La mujer tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirando alrededor con miedo claro en sus ojos, pero cuando esos ojos se enfocaron en los de Naruto, la mujer se detuvo.

Naruto sonreía hermosamente, sonreía mientras que acariciaba los hombros de la mujer.

No te preocupes **dattebayo**...— susurro Naruto mientras que tomaba a la chica y la guiaba a un abrazo— Estas bien ahora...

Con esas palabras, Naruto abrazo a la mujer, causando que la cabeza de ella quedara en su pecho, lugar donde la mujer comenzó a llorar libremente.

Naruto acariciaba el cabello de la mujer idéntica a Vali, teniendo una sonrisa mientras que lo hacía, notando como ella lloraba fuertemente en su pecho.

El mocoso sí que sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres...— comento Azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro— Deberías aprender de él, Vali.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Vali confundido mientras que volteaba para ver a Azazel.

Azazel suspiro. El interés de Vali por las peleas no era normal. Vali era un maniaco de las peleas, y esa adicción era mayor que el interés por las mujeres.

Naruto continúo acariciando el cabello de la mujer hasta que esta se quedó dormida, y levantándola al estilo novia con su chaqueta cubriendo sus partes privadas, Naruto volteo para mirar a Azazel.

¿Tienes un lugar donde dejarla **ttebayo**?— pregunto Naruto, causando que Azazel asistiera.

Puedes dejarla en nuestra casa. Nosotros iremos al laboratorio para comenzar a crear el **Sacred Gear**.— luego de esas palabras, Azazel, Vali y Naruto comenzaron a caminar.

Tengo un pedido en especial para el color.— dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados— ¡Quiero que el color sea naranja **dattebayo**!

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Espero que les haya gustado el momento NarutoxYasaka y su primera vez.

Espero que entiendan que Naruto era un virgen inocente e inexperto, por lo que no sabía nada de cómo hacer ni que hacer. Por lo que siguió las ordenes de Yasaka sin cuestionarlas.

En cuanto a eso de que la piel de Naruto no es color canela, es broceada o canela, porque él tiene el mismo tono de piel que Minato, y en la Wiki dice que la piel de Minato es color canela.


	6. Un Zorro Homicida

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 6: Un Zorro Homicida**

Naruto estaba sentado en un sofá para uno, mirando el rostro de la mujer idéntica a Vali.

Ahora mismo, Naruto podría decir que la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Las preguntas que había en su mente le estaban dando vueltas la cabeza.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Vali? ¿Por qué tenía una gran cantidad de poder en su interior? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué lloraba?

Prácticamente ella lloro hasta dormirse, lo que sea que haya vivido debió ser horrible.

Ella escapaba de algo. En precarias condiciones por lo que observo. Puede que estaba alimentada y nutrida, pero estaba desnuda. El frio de la noche podría haberla matado por el tiempo que paso huyendo, que ahora mismo era inconcluso.

La mujer de cabello gris plateado respiraba pacíficamente, estando acostada en una cama, ahora mismo con ropas sobre su cuerpo.

Fue una suerte que una de las sirvientas de Azazel se ofreció a vestir y cuidar a la mujer desconocida. Él nunca se atrevería a vestirla. No la conocía, no eran amigos, ni conocidos, para atreverse a hacer algo como eso, necesitaría tener una relación medianamente estable con ella.

¿Cuándo crees que despierte?— pregunto Vali con curiosidad.

Vali fue el otro acompañante de Naruto, que estuvo esperando impacientemente a que la mujer se despertara.

Tenía todo el derecho de estar curioso y ciertamente desconfiado de la mujer que estaba dormida en la cama.

Esa mujer se parecía demasiado a él, tanto a él como a ese hombre. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Rizevim era algo por lo que estar desconfiado. Ese hombre era el hombre al que mataría dentro de poco, por lo que si aparece una mujer que se parece tanto a él como a ese hombre, era un motivo por lo que desconfiar.

Tal vez Rizevim tuvo una hija con una humana. Tal vez su padre tuvo otro vástago. Eso era un claro motivo para sentir desconfianza.

O tal vez ella tuvo mala suerte y tuvo que quedarse gran parte de su vida bajo los ojos del clan Lucifer en lugar de escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad tal y como él lo hizo.

Se veían de la misma edad y ella estaba escapando. Por lo tanto, su presunta hermana o pariente tuvo la mala suerte de quedar atrapada gran parte de su vida en la casa Lucifer.

Los ojos de Vali y Naruto se movieron hacia la cama cuando sintieron los movimientos, notando como la joven de cabello gris plateado se movía en su sueño.

Los ojos dorados de la joven se abrieron y en un rápido movimiento, ella se sentó en la cama, respirando pesadamente.

Vali y Naruto la miraban, ambos confundidos por esa reacción.

La mujer idéntica a Vali miraba hacia delante, solo para mirar hacia su lado, notando como dos jóvenes la miraban con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

Ustedes...— susurro con una voz suave, una voz hermosa para Naruto y Vali— ¿Quiénes son?

Uzumaki Naruto.— se presentó Naruto con una sonrisa y saludando con su mano, causando que la mujer idéntica a Vali lo mirara con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos.

Naruto permaneció mirando a la mujer, sin escuchar nada a su lado, provocando que un suspiro escapara de su boca mientras que golpeaba con su codo el torso de Vali, haciendo que este suspirara.

…Vali Lucifer.— dijo el Lucifer en un suspiro.

¡¿Lucifer?!— grito la mujer mirando con asombro al peliplateado, causando que este la mirara con curiosidad.

¿Me conoces?— pregunto Vali, notando como la niña asistía con la cabeza.

Tú y yo somos…Tu eres...— susurro la Fem Vali con shock, señalando temblorosamente a Vali— Mí… ¿Padre?

Solo hubo silencio luego de esas palabras.

Naruto inclino la cabeza confundido, algo mejor que Vali porque este retrocedió un paso atrás con cierto asombro.

Claro que no.— dijo Vali aterrado ante la idea de ser padre.

Aún era demasiado joven para ser padre.

¿Tío?— pregunto Fem Vali asistiendo con la cabeza con seguridad.

No.— dijo Vali negando con la cabeza y sobándose las sienes.

Hermano.— Afirmo Fem Vali estando casi segura de que estaba en lo correcto.

Ni idea.— Vali se encogió de hombros, sin saber si ella era otro vástago de su padre.

… ¿Hermanito pequeño?— pregunto Fem Vali con duda.

Dejémoslo en que tal vez somos primos o hermanos, ¿bien?— un suspiro escapo de la boca de Vali.

¿Quién eres tu...?— pregunto Naruto con confusión mientras que se levantaba del sofá, acercándose a Fem Vali, deteniéndose cuando noto que ella retrocedía en la cama— ¿Y…por qué te pareces tanto a Vali?

No lo sé...— susurro la peliplateada, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho— No sé quién soy...

¿No tienes nombre?— pregunto Naruto asombrado, obteniendo una negación.

Naruto miro a la mujer con cierta tristeza.

Sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Despertarte en un lugar desconocido, no saber quién eres, pero ella estaba en peores condiciones que en las que él estuvo. Por lo menos él recordaba su nombre. Ella no lo hacía. Ella era un alma perdida sin conocimientos de su nombre ni que era.

No sé...— susurro Fem Vali apoyando su rostro en sus brazos, pero Naruto podía saber con solo ver eso que ella estaba llorando— que soy…No sé que soy…

Yo sé quién eres...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, apareciendo frente a ella que levanto la mirada, mirando hacia arriba.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama al lado de ella, teniendo una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Fem Val.

¿Quién…?— pregunto la mujer con impaciencia, mirando el rostro de Naruto con anhelo.

Tu eres…Val Lucifer.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mirando a Vali con ojos comprensivos, que le rogaban para que Vali siguiera con sus palabras— Hermana de Vali…

¿Hermana?— pregunto la denominada Val con asombro, mirando a Vali con atisbos de felicidad en sus ojos.

¡Si...!— dijo Vali con una notable falsa alegría, moviendo sus manos estúpidamente.

Inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras, Val salto de la cama, abrazando a Vali.

¡Hermano!— grito Val con una gran sonrisa, teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡O-Oye! ¡No abrazos! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Mala niña! ¡Abajo!— Vali trato de sacar a Val de su lado a su manera. Él no sabía cómo funcionaban las niñas. Creía que tal vez era así— ¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame!

Naruto solo rio levemente mientras que se acercaba a Vali y Val, solo para abrazar a Val por la espalda, abrazando también a Vali.

¡Abrazo grupal!— grito Naruto con alegría, causando que Val asistiera con la cabeza.

Vali suspiro mientras que su nueva hermana se movía en el abrazo, soltándolo para su alivio y abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto abrazo a Val, notando como Vali se separaba lentamente y se dirigía hacia la puerta sin hacer ruido, con cuidado para no alertar a su nueva hermana de su escapada.

Alto ahí, Vali...— dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza, teniendo su mejilla apoyada en el cabello gris plateado de Val— Ella es tu nueva hermana...trátala como tal.

¿Por qué yo?— pregunto Vali con sufrimiento mientras que miraba al cielo— ¿Por qué no nos encontramos a una rubia de ojos azules en el bosque?

Si se hubieran encontrado a una rubia de ojos azules, Naruto la hubiera tomado como su hermana, no hubiera pasado el caso de ahora, que gracias a Naruto, consiguió una hermana que no quería.

Qué bueno...— dijo una voz que Naruto y Vali conocían— ¡Porque yo también quiero un abrazo…!

Ese grito lujurioso provino de Azazel que miraba a Val con lujuria en sus ojos.

Val miro con curiosidad al nuevo hombre con fleco rubio, que estaba con sus brazos extendidos y mirándola con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa. Pero Naruto la tomo del brazo para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Escucha, Val…Azazel es lo que se conoce como "Pervertido".— dijo Naruto con un dedo en alto, teniendo una mirada de desaprobación para el líder de los ángeles caídos— No te acerques a él.

Con un asentimiento algo dudoso, Val recibió unas palmeadas en la cabeza por parte de Naruto, que sonreía mientras lo hacía.

¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!— grito Azazel decepcionado y triste por no poder tener un abrazo de la sexy niña de cabello plateado.

No le importaba el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su hijo sustituto. Más bien eso hacía las cosas más prohibidas en su mente. Algo a lo que no se podía resistir. Tomar el fruto prohibido, algo que ya estaba anhelando.

¿Qué tienes que decir, Azazel?— pregunto Naruto estando de pie al lado de Val, que miraba con curiosidad a Azazel y Naruto.

Vine a ver si nuestra invitada se había despertado...— dijo Azazel con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, tratando de ser lo más amable y bueno posible, como un pedófilo que le da dulces a los niños y les dice que suban a su camioneta— Por lo que escuche, ella ya tiene nombre, ¿no?

¡Val! ¡Soy Val!— dijo la niña con alegría en su voz, causando que Naruto sonriera y que Azazel riera pervertidamente.

Entonces…Val...— dijo Azazel tratando de acercarse a Val, como un animal al asecho, pero antes de que pudiera poner sus manos en el fruto prohibido, Naruto la aparto de su lado, causando que Azazel chasqueara la lengua en silencio— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Sí, eso Val...— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, causando que Val moviera su cabeza entre Naruto y Azazel— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Val gano una mirada de pensamiento por esas palabras, poniendo su dedo en su barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, causando que Azazel la mirara con perversión en sus ojos y que Naruto se sonrojara levemente.

Val se veía adorable así.

Correr…Correr muy rápido...— dijo Val algo incomoda, sosteniendo su codo izquierdo con su mano derecha— Debía…escapar.

¿Escapar de quién?— pregunto Naruto con cierto cuidado.

…Del esqueleto y el hombre malo...— dijo Val comenzando a abrazarse a sí misma, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos por los recuerdos que poco a poco invadían su mente— El hombre malo...Ese hombre...— susurro Val llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos, notando como estaba llorando de nuevo.

Ver a una niña llorar no era algo que le gustaba a Naruto. Más bien lo odiaba.

Caminando hacia Val, Naruto abrazo suavemente.

El hombre malo… ¿era parecido a ti y a Vali?— pregunto Azazel con ojos deductivos, notando como Val asistía con la cabeza— ¿Dijo algo…? ¿Un nombre, lo que sea?

Dijo que…dijo que los demonios deben ser malos...— susurro Val contra el pecho de Naruto. Por la cabeza de Val, las imágenes del hombre malo aparecían, atormentándola y sobre todo, torturándola con las cosas que le hizo— Los demonios son malos…por eso…todo lo que me hizo estaba justificado…

Eso es mentira...— susurro Naruto con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos— Yo soy un demonio…y no soy malo…tu eres una demonio…y no eres mala...— desprendiéndose suavemente del abrazo, Naruto tomo las mejillas de Val, acariciándolas mientras que miraba sus ojos— Tu y yo seremos los demonios que queramos ser...no los que él dice que debemos ser.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Val cerro los ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de Naruto.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados el suficiente tiempo como para que a Naruto ya le resultara algo incómodo, pero por suerte, Vali volvió a la habitación con un tazón de Ramen instantáneo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al ver ese Ramen, y una idea vino a su mente.

Val… ¿Qué dices si salimos a conocer el Grigori?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, separándose del abrazo para mirar a los ojos dorados de Val.

… ¿Qué es Grigori?— pregunto Val confundida y curiosa por saber que era lo llamado "Grigori".

Está bien…iremos al mejor lugar que conozco en el Grigori.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza.

Con esas palabras, Naruto y Val salieron de la casa de Azazel y Vali, con destino al restaurante que Naruto encontró en su primer día en el Grigori.

La pareja del rubio y la peliplateada destacaban mucho en las calles del Grigori, todo se debía a sus ropas y apariencia.

Por ser guapo, era natural que Naruto fuera el objetivo de los ojos de varios ángeles caídos del sexo femenino. Val era un caso similar, ya que ella era hermosa y adorable, algo que la hacía ser muy deseable ante los ojos de los caídos.

Con sus ropas, Naruto destacaba mucho, ya que su ropa consistía en un abrigo fino naranja con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos con una capucha, una camiseta blanca debajo, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatillas naranjas con blanco. En su muñeca derecha un par de pulseras se hallaban, y eso, más toda su ropa, hacían que Naruto fuera la encarnación de un adolescente atlético y guapo, solo que algo bajo, dándole una visión apetecible a las mujeres ángeles caídos mayores.

La ropa de Val consistía en un abrigo negro oscuro de cuello alto con el cierre totalmente abierto, mostrando la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo y como el interior del abrigo era de color rojo oscuro. Unos pantalones cortos negros con un cinto blanco y el atuendo terminaba con unos zapatos negros.

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad de los ángeles caídos, Naruto noto como Val miraba a todos lados con gran curiosidad en sus ojos.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el primer ángel caído con sus alas libres para quedarse mirando las alas con asombro en sus ojos. Fue el mismo caso cuando él le mostro sus alas de murciélago.

Al llegar al restaurante, Naruto abrió la puerta para Val, causando que la niña entrara y mirara las mesas y la barra, dando vueltas como niña en una dulcería.

Naruto rio un poco al ver eso.

Caminando hacia la barra donde se sentaron, Naruto miro al chef.

¿Qué comeremos?— pregunto Val con curiosidad.

La ambrosia de los dioses...— dijo Naruto con pasión en su voz, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en su corazón— Hace siglos…los dioses bajaron a la tierra…ellos desearon un alimento que satisfaga sus necesidades…y entonces, el Gran Dios pidió el Ramen…y se creó.

¡¿Eso es cierto?!— pregunto Val en un grito asombrado.

No.— dijo Naruto rápidamente— Pero se acerca mucho a la historia de cómo el Ramen fue creado.— Naruto mostraba sabiduría en sus ojos, atrayendo la curiosidad de Val por saber cómo sabia esa comida de los dioses de la que él hablaba— O-San…traiga el plato que se utiliza para alimentar a los dioses.

… ¿Y eso sería?— pregunto el chef con confusión.

Traiga dos platos de Ramen...Miso Ramen— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Con esas palabras, el chef entro a la cocina, solo para salir un par de minutos después con dos platos humeantes de Miso Ramen.

Val miro con gran curiosidad el plato de fideos, mirando el humo que salía del tazón y sosteniendo los palillos con confusión.

¿No sabes cómo usarlos?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa comprensiva, causando que Val asistiera tímidamente.

Acercando su asiento al de Val, Naruto tomo los palillos de la niña, tomando un poco de fideos para soplarlos suavemente y guiarlos hacia la boca de Val.

Viendo eso, Val abrió su pequeña boca, causando que Naruto la mirara mientras que guiaba los fideos hacia su boca.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver a Val abrir su boca y comer lentamente los fideos.

¡Delicioso!— dijo Val con una gran sonrisa, mirando a Naruto con ojos anhelantes— ¡Mas! ¡Por favor!

Jejeje...— Naruto rio entre dientes por ver ese lado de niña pequeña que Val tenia, disfrutando de verla reír y disfrutar al contrario de antes que lloraba y sufría.

Naruto y Val continuaron en el restaurante, comiendo Ramen y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, riendo y sonriendo.

Fue así hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, por lo que Val y Naruto salieron del restaurante para caminar por las calles.

Ahhh...— un bostezo escapo de la boca de Val, algo que Naruto escucho. El demonio de Mephisto Pheles noto como Val se tallaba los ojos, teniendo una mirada cansada en ellos.

¿Tienes sueño?— pregunto Naruto suavemente, causando que Val asistiera mientras que caminaba hacia él para abrazarlo— ¿Q-Qué haces?— pregunto Naruto levemente avergonzado.

Así es más cálido...— susurro Val en el hombro de Naruto— Quiero…Quiero estar así para…— ese susurro se perdió en el viento por como Val se durmió, causando que Naruto tuviera que levantarla y cargarla al estilo princesa.

Negando con la cabeza y teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto se dirigió a la casa de Azazel.

Al entrar en la casa, Naruto llevo a Val aun dormida a su habitación. Dejándola en la cama y viendo su rostro dormido con una sonrisa, Naruto salió de la habitación para caminar hacia el laboratorio de Azazel.

Dentro del laboratorio de Azazel, Naruto noto como Vali y el líder de los ángeles caídos estaban trabajando en su **Sacred Gear** artificial, por lo que asistió con la cabeza agradecido.

¿Bien…?— pregunto Naruto llamando la atención de Vali y Azazel— ¿Sabes quienes podrían ser el esqueleto y el hombre malo?

El esqueleto…no tengo idea...— dijo Azazel algo dudoso, sin comprender quien podría ser ese esqueleto del que Val hablaba— En cuanto al hombre malo...— Azazel miro a Vali, que asistió con la cabeza con una mirada seria en sus ojos— Creemos que podría ser Rizevim Lucifer.

Mi abuelo...— dijo Vali con sus dientes apretados.

Ya veo...— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento, teniendo una mirada seria en su rostro— Entonces…Val es hija de Rizevim...

Tal vez...— dijo Azazel con seriedad— Pero eso no es lo más importante...— la mirada de Azazel estaba en Naruto— Ella es de sangre pura...

¿Es de sangre pura?— pregunto Naruto algo confundido— ¿Y que con eso?

Que por lo que recuerdo, la tasa de natalidad de los demonios es baja...— dijo Azazel encogiéndose de hombros— Dame una muestra de su ADN, saliva o sangre, aunque...no creo que se deje clavar una aguja...— una gota escapo de la cabeza de Azazel al recordar lo infantil que podría llegar a ser Val.

De acuerdo...— dijo Naruto con calma, seguro de que podría conseguir una muestra de salvia por parte de Val.

 **Tiempo después**

El tiempo pasaba.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se transformaron en tres meses.

Tres meses en los que Naruto estuvo en el Grigori, cuidando de Val, porque Azazel no tenía buenas intenciones con su inocente amiga.

Estando en el Grigori, Naruto estuvo casi cada hora de su día con Val, tratando de enseñarle a ella cada aspecto del mundo.

Val era una niña con gran curiosidad ante todo. Inocente y curiosa, una mala combinación. La curiosidad por el mundo seguramente se debió a pasar toda su vida encerrada o atrapada.

Por lo poco que Val le llego a contar, ella estuvo encerrada desde que recordaba. Y lo peor de todo, fue abusada y torturada, física y emocionalmente. Eso fue lo que más enojaba a Naruto.

Se prometió a si mismo que una vez que encontrara a Rizevim Lucifer, lo golpearía por hacerle tanto daño a una niña tan dulce como Val. Luego se lo dejaría a Vali para que haga lo que más deseara.

Val fue encerrada desde su nacimiento, fue alimentada al menos, pero Val podía recordar que estuvo metida en un tubo de cristal. Eso la convertía en un sujeto de pruebas o experimento. Fue metida en ese tubo solo para salir unos cuantos minutos al día, para tener una sesión de tortura habitual a manos de Rizevim.

Durante el tiempo que Naruto ha estado con Val, el rubio había descubierto muchas cosas sobre su nueva amiga.

Ella literalmente era igual de poderosa que él. Naruto creía que ella podría hacerle frente con solo Poder Demoniaco. Eso fue algo que lo asombraba. Sabia por palabras de Vali con los Lucifer nacían con una gran cantidad de Poder Demoniaco, pero el poder de Val rayaba con los lo absurdo.

Pero eso no fue lo único que lo asombraba.

Con la muestra de saliva que él le dio a Azazel, el líder de los caídos descubrió una cosa que lo impacto.

Aparentemente, Val era un clon.

Aun no tenían el ADN de Rizevim, pero comparándolo con el ADN de Vali, Azazel descubrió que entre Vali y Val había compatibilidad. Por lo tanto, Val y Vali estaban relacionados por sangre.

Ella era un clon creado con ADN de los Lucifer, pero de la misma línea de sangre que Vali, lo suficientemente cercanos como para ser primos o hermanos.

El tiempo pasaba y Naruto se divertía mientras que esperaba a que Azazel y Vali terminaran su **Sacred Gear** artificial.

Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Naruto estaba con Vali, entrenando y teniendo un combate que destruía gran parte del bosque. Pero además de estar con Vali estaba con Val.

Naruto no podía evitarlo. Quería estar con Val para hacerla feliz y enseñarle cada aspecto del mundo. Quería asegurarse de que Val este bien y feliz. Solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Val y divertirse junto a ella.

El tiempo pasaba, los tres meses siendo meras semanas para Naruto, tanto que sin darse cuenta, el rubio fue llamado por Mephisto Pheles para que él vaya inmediatamente a su mansión.

Al escuchar eso, Naruto le pregunto a Val si quería ir con él.

Naruto no quería separarse de Val. Quería protegerla y hacerla feliz. Val era feliz a su lado, por esa razón, quería llevarla para que conozca a Mephisto Pheles y Leonardo. Luego de eso ir a Kyoto para que Yasaka la conozca. Naruto pensaba que ella y Yasaka serían grandes amigas.

…

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, teniendo una sonrisa mientras que Val caminaba a su lado, viendo los pasillos de la mansión con gran curiosidad.

Habían llegado a la casa de Mephisto hace unos segundos, la servidumbre los atendió y ahora se dirigían hacia la sala principal, donde Mephisto los esperaba.

¡Naruto!— grito una voz conocida para el rubio, por lo que sonrió mientras que volteaba para ver a Leonardo corriendo— ¡¿Por qué no me llevaste conti…?!— Leonardo se quedó callado al ver como alguien estaba de pie al lado de Naruto.

¡Leonardo!— grito Naruto con una sonrisa, caminado hacia el niño para acariciar fuertemente su cabello— ¡Ha pasado tiempo!

Ahora Leonardo llevaba ropa un poco más extraña a su parecer.

La ropa del hermano pequeño de Naruto consistía en una chaqueta violeta bajo un largo abrigo negro con bordes dorados e interior rojo, pantalones largos color negro y zapatos iguales.

Leonardo estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a la mujer de cabello plata que estaba de pie al lado de Naruto, preguntándose en silencio quien era y lo más importante.

¿Dónde estaba Yasaka? ¿Y por qué estaba esta mujer en lugar de ella?

¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Leonardo claramente, señalándola con su dedo y sintiéndose algo incómodo ante su mirada de pura curiosidad.

¡Soy Val Lucifer!— se presentó Val con una gran sonrisa y alegría.

Ya escuchaste.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado—Ella es una nueva amiga.

¿Quién es él, Naruto?— pregunto Val confundida y curiosa.

Él es Leonardo, mi hermano pequeño.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, señalando a Leonardo que miro a ambos con duda en sus ojos.

¿Hermano pequeño?— pregunto Val caminando hacia Leonardo, rodeándolo y caminando en círculos a su alrededor.

¿Dónde está Yasaka?— pregunto Leonardo haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar a Val.

Ella está en Kyoto.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, para luego recordar porque estaba en la mansión de Mephisto Pheles— Leonardo…cuida de Val, ¿quieres?

Sin darle tiempo para objetar, Naruto volteo para caminar hacia el salón principal.

Al momento de entrar, Naruto miro con curiosidad a Mephisto, que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás bebiendo té con alguien más sentado en el sofá de frente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente al reconocer a ese hombre.

Ajuka…Beelzebub...— dijo Naruto asombrado, reconociendo al hombre por su particular cabello verde y vestimenta igual— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tenías razón, Mephisto.— dijo Ajuka bebiendo un sorbo de la taza, sonriendo levemente— El niño es muy irrespetuoso.

Y eso que todavía no has vivido buena parte de su vida con él.— cansancio plagaron los ojos de Mephisto al decir esas palabras.

Ya me lo imagino...— Ajuka rio levemente, mirando como Naruto lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

Anciano, ¿Qué hace Beelzebub aquí?— pregunto Naruto con confusión, causando que Mephisto mirara a Ajuka, que rio levemente ante la irrespetuosidad de Naruto.

Ajuka-San está aquí para algo importante Naruto...— dijo Mephisto mirando seriamente al rubio, recalcando el sufijo San en sus palabras— Es hora de ascender.

¿Ascender?— dijo Naruto confundido, sin entender a lo que Mephisto se refería.

¿Recuerdas que dijiste que querías una nobleza?— pregunto el anciano con una ceja alzada, causando que los ojos de Naruto se iluminaran.

Normalmente, esto se hace mediante una ceremonia...— dijo Ajuka levantándose del sofá, mirando a Naruto con una leve sonrisa— Pero a ti no te importan esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Si...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa agradecida.

Lo último que quería era estar en una sala con un gran grupo de demonios que le hablaría por su poder en lugar de por quién era. Por esa razón le dijo a Mephisto que no le gustaban las ceremonias, ni mucho menos vestirse de traje.

Por esa razón...— dijo Ajuka extendiendo sus manos, creando un círculo mágico verde sobre ellas. En un parpadeo, una caja de madera se materializo sobre las manos de Ajuka— Ten…tus **Evil Piece**.

Naruto, lentamente, tomo la caja de las manos de Ajuka, abriéndola para ver sus **Evil Piece** con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora oficialmente podía tomar a Leonardo como su hermano adoptivo. Y podía darle a Val un hogar. Incluso podía ofrecerle a Yasaka estar a su lado. Ya sabía la pieza ideal para su novia.

Gracias…Ajuka-San...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose su nuca.

Llámame Ajuka.— dijo el Beelzebub con una sonrisa comprensiva— A mí tampoco me gustan las formalidades.

Entonces… ¿Cómo será mi ascenso ante la sociedad demonio?— pregunto Naruto curioso.

Tendremos una ceremonia…a la que tendrás que asistir, si o si.— Ajuka sonrió al ver la irritación en los ojos de Naruto— Allí se te nombrara Demonio de Clase Alta.

Ya veo...— dijo Naruto con un suspiro— ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

En unos días.— Ajuka noto como Naruto miro su muñeca— ¿Pasa algo?

Me están llamando...— dijo Naruto algo nervioso— Es Yasaka...

Ohh…esto estará bueno...— susurro Mephisto con una sonrisa ansiosa.

Estuvo esperando más de un mes, pero por fin era el tiempo de las repercusiones de las acciones.

¿Quién es?— pregunto Ajuka con curiosidad.

Su novia.— dijo Mephisto mirando como Naruto se peinaba un poco a la vez que elevaba su mano.

En un instante, la imagen de Yasaka pudo verse, pero lo curioso era que solo se podía ver su rostro.

Naruto-Kun...— dijo Yasaka con una voz muy alegre, algo que hizo que Mephisto se mordiera la lengua para no reír.

¡Hola Yasaka!— dijo Naruto con una alegría igual a la de su novia.

¿Podrías venir a Kyoto?— pregunto Yasaka con una sonrisa ansiosa— Debemos hablar…cara a cara…

Claro que si.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre— Llevare a Leonardo y a una nueva amiga….Ah, y también tengo que preguntarte algo.

¿Nueva amiga?— pregunto Yasaka curiosa, estrechando un poco los ojos— Esta bien.

Te veré en unas horas.— dijo Naruto dándole un beso al rostro de Yasaka, causando que la zorra riera avergonzada y feliz.

Cuando la figura de Yasaka se desvaneció, Mephsito inmediatamente hablo.

Yo también voy.— dijo Mephisto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto algo confundido.

Normalmente, Mephisto Pheles pocas veces salía de su mansión.

Porque…Porque debo hablar con Kitano. Si.— dijo Mephisto algo nervioso.

No quería arruinarle la sorpresa a Naruto.

Con esas palabras, Ajuka Beelzebub se despidió, y Naruto junto a un alegre Mephisto salieron de la habitación, en busca de Val y Leonardo.

 **Tiempo después**

Decir que Mephisto estaba impresionado seria poco.

Su arma era un imán para la buena suerte. No solo su novia era una **Kyuubi** hija del líder de la fracción **Youkai**. No solo consiguió uno de los **Longinus** más fuertes. Si no que ahora encontró a un Lucifer.

Estaba oficialmente celoso de su arma por su capacidad de encontrar sujetos fuertes para su nobleza.

Cuando Mephisto conoció a Val, fue en ese momento que Naruto les ofreció a Leonardo y Val formar parte de su familia. Convertirse en miembros de su nobleza.

A Leonardo no le importo eso. Si se convertía en demonio, obtendría más poder. Eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Quería el poder para evitar que lo ocurrido ese día con Kronos vuelva a repetirse. Quería ser quien peleara. No quería sentirse débil e inútil.

Naruto tuvo que explicarle a Val que significaba una nobleza, pero cuando la Lucifer lo comprendió, quiso unirse inmediatamente a Naruto.

Con sus nuevos amigos siendo miembros de su nobleza, Naruto partió a Kyoto con sus amigos y Mephisto.

Ahora mismo, Naruto y su grupo estaban caminando por las calles de Kyoto.

Algo que confundía a Naruto era que Mephisto estaba mirando a su alrededor con una expresión ansiosa. Estando al pendiente de todo. Como si alguien o algo quisiera atacarlos.

Fue en el momento que Naruto puso un pie en el lado **Youkai** de Kyoto que todo se fue al diablo.

Caminando por el lado **Youkai** de la ciudad, Naruto notaba como todas las criaturas mitológicas lo miraban a él. Solo a él. No a Mephisto ni sus amigos.

Val caminaba con curiosidad en sus ojos, mirando a todos los hombres y mujeres mitad animal con gran curiosidad.

Ella no entendía porque todos miraban a su amigo.

Leonardo miro con confusión a Naruto, al contrario que Mephisto, que rio silenciosamente.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al templo donde Yasaka vivía junto a su padre, ellos sufrieron un ataque.

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia Naruto, específicamente hacia Naruto, y la bola de fuego fue acompañada por un gran grito.

¡Voy a matarte!— los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al reconocer esa voz.

¡Ki-Kitano!— grito Naruto asombrado, viendo como el líder de la fracción **Youkai** estaba de pie en medio de la calle, respirando pesadamente por la pura rabia, teniendo sus ojos dorados con pupila rasgada brillantes de furia.

¡ **Chichioya**!— Naruto escucho la voz de Yasaka, provocando que algo de alivio llenara su rostro— ¡No lastimes a Naruto-Kun!

Volteando su rostro en la dirección de donde escucho la voz, Naruto miro a Yasaka con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esa sonrisa se esfumo al notar algo extraño.

Yasaka estaba un poco más gorda ahora. Su vientre estaba algo abultado, lo notaba porque Yasaka tenía sus manos en su estómago algo hinchado.

Pero a pesar de eso, Yasaka tenía una sonrisa llena de amor para Naruto.

¡Voy a matarlo, Yasaka!— grito Kitano dando grandes pasos hacia Naruto, exhalando fuego por su nariz de la pura rabia— ¡Este maldito desfloro a mi hija!

Fue en ese momento que Mephisto no pudo resistirlo más.

El viejo demonio cayó al suelo, riendo fuertemente y sosteniendo su estómago.

Durante más de dos meses espero y rogo para que lo que pensaba pasara. Rogo porque Yasaka estuviera embarazada de su aventura con Naruto. Y sus sueños se hicieron realidad. Ahora Kitano iba a destruir a Naruto, iba a golpearlo tan fuerte y duro que el mocoso perdería la estupidez.

Ki-Kitano, cálmate...— dijo Naruto con sus manos en alto y dando pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse de Kitano que se acercaba cada vez más.

Naruto tuvo que saltar cuando un gran chorro de fuego casi lo atrapa, y luego de saltar tuvo que comenzar a correr por las paredes y techos para huir de un **Kitsune** furioso que quería atraparlo y asesinarlo por desflorar a su hija.

¡Ven aquí, **Kuso Gaki**! ("Maldito Mocoso")— grito Kitano con pelaje saliendo dorado saliendo de su cuerpo— ¡Déjame atraparte!

¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Como si fuera tan estúpido para hacer eso!— grito Naruto saltando y esquivando los chorros de fuego que Kitano le enviaba.

¡ **Chichioya**! ¡Deja en paz a Naruto-Kun!— gritaba Yasaka en un intento de detener a su padre.

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!— Mephisto reía fuertemente al ver esa escena, sosteniendo su estómago de dolor, teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Es-Esto…Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! ¡Karma mocoso! ¡Karma! ¡Jajaja!

¡Kitano! ¡Cálmate!— grito Naruto mirando hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos al notar que lo que lo perseguía no era Kitano.

En lugar de ser un hombre, Kitano abandono esa forma para convertirse un zorro dorado de nueve colas con mínimo dos metros. En esa forma, parecía que Kitano era significativamente más rápido que antes, porque cuando estaba en forma humana, Naruto podría decir que Kitano estuvo varios metros alejado, pero ahora con su forma de zorro le pisaba los talones.

Naruto tuvo que saltar con un grito agudo cuando una de las garras de Kitano casi lo atrapa, y luego de ese salto tuvo que arrogar un Kunai con hilo atado hacia el techo de una casa para tirar de él y escapar de un chorro de fuego por parte del **Kitsune**.

¡Estás muerto, mocoso!— grito Kitano en furia ciega, saltando hacia donde estaba Naruto con sus dos garras en alto.

Saltando hacia atrás para esquivar las garras, Naruto grito algo que causo que Kitano bajara la mirada.

¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡¿Por qué quieres matarme?!— grito Naruto ya cansado de huir.

…No hiciste nada malo, ¿dices?— susurro Kitano levantando lentamente la mirada, gruñendo mientras que clavaba sus garras en el tejado de la casa— ¡Desflorase a mi bebe! ¡Maldito mocoso!

¿Desflore a tu bebe?— pregunto Naruto algo confundido, para luego abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse por las palabras de Kitano— Ah…

Ahora...— dijo Kitano abriendo su boca, causando que Naruto saltara hacia las calles para evitar un chorro de fuego— ¡Voy a matarte!

Antes de que Kitano pudiera seguir lanzándole su odio a Naruto, el **Nue** Rokumaru y un buen grupo de otros **Youkai** vinieron para atrapar a Kitano.

¡¿Qué hacen!? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo matar al mocoso!— gritaba Kitano intentando liberarse del agarre de sus súbditos.

Kitano...— dijo Naruto con rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado— Lo que yo hice…puede que a tus ojos este mal…para para mí y Yasaka...es nuestro amor… ¡Así que de ahora en adelante, tu eres mi suegro!— dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kitano y los **Youkai** que retenían a Kitano se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que el líder de la fracción **Youkai** gruño de enojo moviéndose y tratando de liberarse del agarre de los demás **Youkai**.

¡Mocoso! ¡Dices que no hiciste nada malo! ¡Pero lo que hiciste fue volar al sol! ¡¿Me escuchaste!?— grito Kitano poco a poco siendo llevado por sus súbditos— ¡Tú eres quien voló al sol! ¡Yo voy a asegurarme de que te quemes…!— Kitano no pudo hablar porque Rokumaru le tapó la boca, pero pocos segundos después pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para gritar— ¡Arderas mocoso! ¡Arderas!— con esa última amenaza, Kitano se adentró en el templo, todo sin su consentimiento.

¡Jajajaja!— Mephisto seguía riendo por todo lo que estaba pasando, sin importarle nada ni como todos, incluso Leonardo y Val, lo miraban— Ah, ah...— jadeos escapaban de la boca de Mephisto.

Hacía tiempo que el viejo demonio no reía tanto. Desde esa vez que Naruto le dijo que Yasaka lo amaba.

Yasaka sonreía mientras que tenía sus manos en su vientre, acercándose a lentamente a Naruto, que la miraba a ella y su vientre con cierta duda.

Luego todo vino a él como un balde de agua fría.

Su primera vez con Yasaka acabo a dentro. Y no sabía si ese era un día seguro para Yasaka.

Tres meses habían pasado desde su primera vez juntos, y ahora, Yasaka aparecía en ese estado.

Solo quedaba una explicación lógica.

Estas...— susurro Naruto acercándose a Yasaka, cayendo de rodillas para llevar sus manos lentamente al vientre de su novia— Estas…embarazada.

Abriendo algo de su traje de sacerdotisa Miko, Yasaka tomo la mano de Naruto y la coloco en su vientre.

Ciertamente, ya su vida era perfecta.

El amor de su vida la amaba también. Y ahora estaba embarazada de esa persona.

Si...— susurro Yasaka con amor, apretando la mano de Naruto, que miraba su vientre con asombro— Tú… ¿estas feliz por esto?

Esa era una de sus más grandes preocupaciones.

¿Naruto estaría feliz porque estaba embarazada?

Los primeros días en los que tuvo las náuseas, siempre estuvo pensando en cómo reaccionaría Naruto cuando descubriera que estaba embarazada.

¿Estaría feliz? ¿Estaría ansioso? ¿Estaría exaltado…? ¿Estaría enojado?

El miedo inundaba su corazón ante esa perspectiva. Pero luego desechaba esa idea.

Conocía a Naruto. El Naruto del que se había enamorado nunca se enojaría por eso. Más bien se alegraría infinitamente.

…Soy muy joven para ser padre...— dijo Naruto con un susurro asombrado, causando que Yasaka abriera sus ojos con shock, solo para bajar la mirada, sus orejas de zorro bajando con ella— Pero…eso no me hace menos feliz...— Yasaka levanto la mirada ante eso, mirando con asombro como una sonrisa temblorosa estaba presente en el rostro de Naruto mientras que con su mano acariciaba el vientre de Yasaka— Voy a ser padre...— era un susurro, pero Yasaka podía percibir la inmensa alegría detrás de la voz de Naruto, que dejo de acariciar su vientre para abrazarla por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en el estómago de Yasaka.

Yasaka sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por escuchar y ver a Naruto así, llevando lentamente sus manos a la cabeza de Naruto, acariciando su cabello.

Naruto sintió como pequeñas gotas caían en su cabello, por lo que al levantar la mirada, Naruto vio como Yasaka sonreía liberando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Levantándose lentamente, Naruto miro hacia arriba y coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Yasaka. Sabiendo lo que su novio quería hacer, Yasaka bajo la cabeza por la diferencia de altura y beso los labios de Naruto.

Ambos sonreían mientras se besaban, un beso puro que expresaba el infinito amor que ambos sentían por el otro. El beso dejo de ser puro cuando Yasaka lamio el labio de Naruto, causando que los ojos del demonio se abrieran un poco, solo para volver a cerrarse y liberar su lengua.

Las lenguas de ambos bailaron en sus bocas, permaneciendo así por más de un minuto, minuto en el cual Leonardo y Mephisto miraban algo incomodos la escena, junto a varios peatones circulantes. Val era diferente a los demás, porque ella miraba con gran curiosidad a Yasaka y Naruto.

El beso termino con un puente de saliva uniendo sus labios, y ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos, amor presente en sus ojos.

Te amo...— dijo Yasaka abrazando a Naruto, apoyando su rostro en su cabello.

Yo también te amo...— dijo Naruto abrazando a Yasaka.

Eso fue…un beso, ¿verdad?— pregunto Val con algo de duda, acercándose a Naruto para mirar hacia arriba, ciertamente poniendo nervioso a Naruto— ¿Puedes darme uno?— pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

N-No puedo, Val...— dijo Naruto rascando su nuca, notando como su novia lo miraba con ojos serios— Los besos solo se dan a...

Personas que aprecias y amas mucho.— Val dijo las mismas palabras que Naruto le dijo cuándo le pregunto de ese tema— Yo te aprecio mucho… ¿Tu no?— pregunto con algo de tristeza, bajando la mirada y sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡No! ¡Val! ¡Yo si te aprecio mucho!— grito Naruto nervioso y sudando mucho, causando que Val elevara la mirada.

¡¿Entonces porque no quieres darme un beso!?— grito Val pateando el suelo, haciendo una rabieta digna de una niña.

Porque...Porque...— Naruto miraba entre Val y Yasaka, preguntándose qué hacer y cómo salir de esta situación desesperante— Bien…te daré un beso.

Los ojos de Yasaka se abrieron ante esas palabras, pero luego se estrecharon con una seriedad mortal, afilándose y mirando los movimientos de Naruto.

Val sonrió feliz por escuchar esas palabras, cerrando los ojos y haciendo lo mismo que la mujer rubia hizo.

La Lucifer espero pacientemente, pero en lugar de sentir una algo en sus labios, sintió una presión en su frente.

Abriendo los ojos, Val miro como Naruto la estaba besando en la frente, por lo que sus ojos se estrecharon en indignación.

¡Oye! ¡Yo quería un beso en los labios! ¡Los labios!— grito Val haciendo pucheros y mirando enojada a Naruto.

Un beso es un beso...— dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa por como su novia clavaba sus ojos en su cabeza.

Mhm...— Val hizo un puchero enojada, volteando para comenzar a caminar, colocándose al lado de Mephisto, que miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo, Yasaka tomo su mano entre las suyas.

Naruto-Kun...— dijo Yasaka comenzando a caminar hacia su templo— Vamos a casa… **Chichioya** ya debe haberse calmado.

Con un asentimiento nervioso, Naruto siguió a Yasaka hacia el templo, siendo seguidos por sus amigos y Mephisto, con Val aun haciendo pucheros por no conseguir su beso en los labios.

 **Tiempo después**

Ya era de noche, Naruto estaba en el jardín del templo, sentado en la madera y mirando las estrellas.

Leonardo había estado un buen rato con Yasaka hablando de su nuevo hermano pequeño. El niño se veía muy feliz por la noticia.

Incluso ellos ya habían comenzado a decidir nombres para su futuro hijo. Decidieron que si era una niña, se llamaría Kunou y si era un niño, elegirían un nombre como Menma o Boruto. Naruto esperaba que fuera un niño, así podrían entrenar y divertirse más fácilmente.

Acostándose en la madera del templo, Naruto miro el techo.

Todavía era un adolescente y ya era padre.

Como le dijo a Yasaka, eso no le hacía menos feliz. Naruto sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo brillaba de alegría. Al descubrir que Yasaka estaba embarazada, Naruto sintió una inmensa alegría, una capaz de hacerle olvidar que Kitano quería matarlo. Una que le hizo olvidar todo lo demás para concentrarse en Yasaka, mirar su vientre abultado y sonreír abrazándola a ella y su futuro hijo.

Puede que el embarazo haya sido un accidente, pero para Naruto, ese accidente fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida.

Ahora iba a ser padre. Faltaban seis meses y ya no podía esperar.

¿Pensando en algo?— pregunto Yasaka apareciendo detrás de Naruto, sentándose al lado del demonio para sonreír.

Nada…solo…estoy muy feliz.— dijo Naruto volteando su cabeza para mirar a Yasaka a los ojos, sonriendo cuando acerco su rostro para besar suavemente sus labios. Al desprenderse de los labios de su novia, Naruto bajo de la madera para arrodillarse en el césped del jardín, solo para atraer a Yasaka y abrazarla por la cintura, apoyando sus su cabeza en su regazo y abrazando el vientre de la mujer— Aun no puedo creerlo…voy a ser padre...— dijo en un susurro de asombro y felicidad.

Yo también estoy feliz...— susurro Yasaka acariciando el cabello de Naruto, dejando que el adolescente la abrazara— Ambos…seremos padres.

Es cierto…me olvide de lo que tenía que preguntarte.— dijo Naruto acordándose de algo muy importante, atrayendo la atención de Yasaka— Yasaka… ¿quieres ser mi Reina?

¿Acaso ya no soy tu Reina?— pregunto Yasaka con una sonrisa divertida, jalando el cabello de Naruto cuando escucho una risita.

Siempre serás mi Reina...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, elevando la mirada para ver a Yasaka a los ojos— Pero no hablo de ese tipo de Reina…hablo de que tomes mi pieza Reina de mi nobleza.

Ah...— Yasaka asistió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada algo avergonzada por entender mal las palabras— Claro que seré tu Reina, Naruto-Kun.

Eso me alegra...— susurro Naruto soltando a Yasaka para mirar hacia arriba, subiendo más la cabeza para besar los labios de la **Kitsune**.

Sentándose al lado de Yasaka, los novios tuvieron una ronda de besos. Una ronda donde ambos se besaban amorosamente, un beso que dejo de ser puro cuando Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de Yasaka.

Las lenguas de ambos bailaban en sus bocas, sonriendo durante todo el proceso mientras que poco a poco quedaban sin aire.

Separándose por la falta de aire, Yasaka y Naruto se dieron pequeños besos para recuperar el oxígeno. Solo para volver a besarse lujuriosamente.

Todo sin notar como alguien los veía desde la distancia. Alguien con mucha curiosidad.

…

Naruto estaba bebiendo té, estando sentado al lado de Yasaka que bebía la misma bebida.

Ambos se veían con ojeras en sus ojos, pero sus sonrisas eran perpetuas.

Ya era oficial, Yasaka era su Reina. Ya tenía un grupo de Peones y su Reina, faltaba el resto de su nobleza.

Frente a Naruto, Leonardo y Val estaban sentados, ambos desayunando e ignorando a la feliz pareja.

¿Qué haremos ahora?— pregunto Leonardo con curiosidad, bajando su taza de té para mirar a Naruto.

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Naruto algo confundido— ¿Quieres hacer algo?

No, digo…tu eres el Rey, ¿Recuerdas?— dijo Leonardo con un encogimiento de hombros— Tu eres el líder…Por esa razón, ¿Qué haremos?

¿Qué haremos…?— divago Naruto mirando al techo con algo de duda, solo para sonreír y mirar a Leonardo— ¡Buscar al resto de la nobleza!

Está bien...— dijo Leonardo algo aburrido, asistiendo con la cabeza para continuar con su desayuno.

¿Dónde iremos?— pregunto Val con curiosidad.

Por todo el mundo.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ansiosa— Solo piénsenlo…Las cosas que haremos…serán épicas.

¿Cuándo partimos?— pregunto Yasaka con una sonrisa, notando como la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se perdía— ¿Naruto-Kun?

Yasaka…quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.— Yasaka abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer ese tono serio.

¿P-Por qué?— pregunto Yasaka con un ligero tartamudeo, mirando asombrada a su novio.

No quiero que nada malo te pase...— dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Yasaka, causando que la princesa de los **Youkai** mirara esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta preocupación y temor que la conmovían.

Me perderé toda la diversión...— gimió Yasaka frustrada, pero su gemido se acabó cuando Naruto la beso en la mejilla.

Te visitaremos cada semana.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Yasaka para besarla y colocarla en su mejilla— Lo prometo.

Está bien...— suspiro Yasaka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con esas palabras, todos continuaron con el desayuno, hablando y sonriendo, escuchando en el caso de Leonardo.

La despedida de Kyoto fue llena de amor para Naruto y Yasaka, para el eterno odio de Kitano.

Kitano hubiera tolerado que Yasaka y Naruto comenzaran una relación cuando ella sea mayor. Pero Yasaka tenía solo diecisiete años, por lo que, a los ojos del mundo japonés, o sea que legalmente, ella aún era su bebe.

La idea de ser abuelo era algo que le gustaba, pero ese deseo se iba cuando recordaba que su bebe era aún una niña.

Yasaka era una joven de apenas diecisiete años, un bebe en términos de **Kitsune**. Si ella hubiera tenido unos cincuenta años, lo hubiera permitido, pero Yasaka tuvo que embarazarse del mocoso a los diecisiete.

Solo esperaba y rogaba porque su nieto naciera bien. Y que el mocoso no muera, porque Yasaka lloraría mucho si el mocoso moría.

Puede que él dijera que iba a matarlo, pero esa era su forma de decir que lo destruiría y torturaría de tal manera que les tendría miedo a los zorros, hombres y mujeres.

Naruto caminaba con su nobleza por las calles de Kyoto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Estaban en Japón. Buscarían un compañero que fuera igual que él, de ascendencia japonesa.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto ya gano sus **Evil Piece** y ahora saldrá por el mundo a conseguir sus nuevos amigos.

Yasaka está embarazada de Naruto, y el Fem Val se presentó.

Hubo un cambio en la nobleza.

 **Reina:** Yasaka

 **Torre x1:** Bova Tannin

 **Torre x1:** Iskandar

 **Obispo x1:** Valerie Tepes

 **Obispo x1:** Kuroka

 **Caballero x1:** Miyamoto Musashi

 **Caballero x1:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Peón Mutado x1:** Leonardo

 **Peón x2:** Val Lucifer

 **Peón x1:** Francis Drake

 **Peones Mutados x4:** Crom Cruach

Como habrán notado, hay nuevos miembros en la nobleza de Naruto.


	7. Un Viejo Fantasma del Pasado

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 7: Un Viejo Fantasma del Pasado**

Una habitación desordenada y algo sucia, siendo una habitación digna de un adolescente en crecimiento.

Era digna de un adolescente en crecimiento porque tenía ropa por todos lados, como si el dueño de la habitación fuera un joven adolescente que aún no era lo suficientemente competente para juntar su propia ropa.

Lo que pasa es que el joven dueño de la habitación si sabía juntar y lavar su ropa, el problema era que se olvidaba de hacerlo muy a menudo.

Las camisetas estaban repartidas por el suelo, ocultando la vista de cualquier cosa que estuviera debajo de este. Estas eran camisetas de diferentes colores, pero predominaba el color naranja.

En la pared de la habitación, una cama suficientemente grande para dos personas estaba reposada.

Al igual que las camisetas en el suelo de la habitación, las sabanas de la cama eran de color naranja con bordes blancos.

Por el costado de la cama, saliendo de las sabanas, un pie se podía ver. Al otro lado de la cama, un brazo también era visible y en la almohada, una mata de cabello rubio se mostraba.

Los ronquidos eran fácilmente audibles en la habitación y provenían del joven que ahora estaba durmiendo en su cama.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj en la mesa de noche comenzó a escucharse en la habitación, provocando que un gruñido escapara de la boca del joven. La mano de este salió de las sabanas, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de noche con el objetivo de apagar la alarma.

La mano se dirigió con seguridad, con un trayecto recto hacia la mesa de noche y lo primero que toco fue la madera de la pequeña mesa.

El gruñido volvió a salir de la boca del joven mientras que movía su mano para tratar de apagar la alarma que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, haciendo retumbar sus oídos.

Decidiendo que escucho lo suficiente, el joven levanto su mano y formo un puño, solo para bajarlo con gran fuerza.

El sonido de la mesa de noche rompiéndose fue lo que se escuchó, pero a pesar de ello, la alarma seguía escuchándose, provocando que el joven se levantara de la cama con un gran suspiro de irritación.

La persona que levantó la mitad de su cuerpo de la cama era un joven hombre, no tendría más de veintitrés años, teniendo largo cabello rubio dorado que le tapaba un poco las cejas y los ojos, teniendo unos pequeños mechones a los lados de su rostro y estando en un estilo despeinado y puntiagudo. Ojos azules cielo y piel bronceada color canela. Lo más curioso del joven era su rostro, por donde un par de marcas similares a bigotes se encontraban.

Levantándose totalmente de la cama, el joven revelo que solo usaba un bóxer negro para dormir, pero eso no fue lo único que revelo, sino también su cuerpo, siendo un cuerpo por el cual los hombres matarían y las mujeres babearían.

Era un cuerpo marcado y tonificado, teniendo los músculos en su cuerpo totalmente marcados pero sin exagerar. En pocas palabras, el joven era la reencarnación de Adonis, solo que en versión japonesa.

Llevando su mano hacia la mesa de noche rota, el joven tomo el reloj, que seguía sonando incesantemente. Solo apretando un botón, la alarma dejo de sonar.

Soltando el reloj, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, el joven se dirigió a su armario con pasos perezosos y aburridos, pisando todas las camisetas y pantalones que había en el suelo.

Llegando al armario, el joven comenzó a sacar ropa de este, siendo unos pantalones cortos grises, una camiseta blanca sin mangas con naranja en los costados y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas con naranja a los lados.

Terminando de vestirse, el joven se vio al espejo por unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza y para posteriormente dirigirse a la puerta, ignorando las fotos en los muebles de la habitación.

Saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta, el joven miro el letrero en la habitación, un letrero que tenía escrito un nombre, "Naruto".

Uzumaki Naruto sonrió levemente mientras que volteaba para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, llegando a las escaleras para bajar por ellas y llegar al primer piso de su casa.

Llegando a la cocina de la casa, el demonio vio la mesa en medio de la cocina, en la cual algo se hallaba reposado.

Era un silbato de plata con un cordón negro.

Tomando el silbato, Naruto se lo coloco en su cuello mientras que se dirigía a los estantes, sacando una taza negra de café.

Terminando de prepararse el café, Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, bebiendo el café con calma.

Bebiendo el café con su mano izquierda, Naruto vio con algo de nostalgia el anillo en su dedo anular.

Años habían pasado desde ese día. Desde el día que le pidió a Yasaka que se casaran. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se fue de viaje el día que descubrió que Yasaka estaba embarazada.

Partió de viaje para buscar y conseguir miembros para su nobleza, objetivo que consiguió cumplir. Ahora su nobleza estaba completa. Ahora su familia estaba completa. Pero no podía estar con ellos.

Ahora mismo, estaba en una importante misión. Un favor más que una misión.

Un amigo de la familia de Mephisto Pheles, que paso a convertirse en su amigo, le pidió que viajara a Kuoh a vigilar a su adorada hermana.

Naruto no entendía porque debía hacer eso, en su creencia, ella podía defenderse sola.

Pero como todo **Siscon** que era su amigo, nada lo detendría con tal de proteger a su hermanita.

Por esa razón estaba aquí. Para proteger a la hermanita de su amigo. O en la manera en que lo hacía, vigilarla/acosarla.

Terminando el café, Naruto se encamino hacia la puerta de su casa, saliendo de esta para mirar el jardín floreado, repleto de flores.

Caminando por el camino de losas del jardín, Naruto salió oficialmente de su hogareña casa, para sonreír mientras que comenzaba a trotar.

Con el pasar del tiempo, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Su fuerza, su posición, sus pensamientos, muchas cosas.

Era casi otra persona, porque maduro.

Ya no era el adolescente gritón de antaño. Ya era un hombre un poco maduro al menos por las palabras de Mephisto Pheles.

Mientras que Naruto trotaba, saludaba a sus vecinos y las personas que lo saludaban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era muy reconocido y querido en su vecindario. Era el vecino ideal según palabras de algunos. Siempre atento, amable, servicial.

Puede que gracias a esos rasgos, se haya ganado un club de fans y seguidoras. Eso era algo que a Naruto le divertía un poco.

Deteniéndose al llegar a una librería, Naruto leyó con curiosidad los carteles en esta.

"¡Firma de libros!" "¡ **ICHA ICHA** **Paradise**! ¡ **ICHA ICHA** **Violence**! ¡ **ICHA ICHA Tactics**!"

… ¿ **ICHA ICHA**?— leyó Naruto atentamente, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

Ese nombre se le hacía familiar. Demasiado para su gusto.

Encogiéndose de hombros y decidiendo que visitaría la librería después, Naruto volvió a trotar.

Durante su trote, Naruto estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto no sentía eso. Sentir algo que se le hacía familiar. Pensar que recordaba algo. Tener esperanza.

Tener la esperanza de que eso sea algo de su pasado. Tener la fe en que si iba a la librería, encontraría algo que lo guiaría a su pasado.

Quería saberlo. Saber si tenía o tuvo familia biológica. Saber si tenía amigos. Saber que paso antes de irse. Saber porque tenía recuerdos vagos de su pasado.

Y lo más importante.

Antes, cuando era un niño, veía en sus sueños a un adolescente rubio con marcas de bigotes en su rostro. Pensaba que él era su hermano mayor o padre. Pero al crecer se dio cuenta de algo.

Ese adolescente era él. Sonaba a locura, pero Naruto creía que ese adolescente era él. De alguna extraña manera, rejuveneció.

Naruto se detuvo cuando noto que llego a su lugar de trabajo. Una leve sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver ese lugar.

La academia de Kuoh, lugar donde trabajaba y lo que más le gustaba, torturaba a sus alumnos. Y lo más importante. Era que por su trabajo, no necesitaba usar un uniforme como traje y esas cosas.

…

¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!— grito Naruto deteniéndose y moviendo sus piernas, trotando mientras que estaba quieto— ¡Vamos jóvenes! ¡Su juventud no se ha acabado!

Naruto estaba en su trabajo ahora mismo. Un trabajo que amaba porque estaba relacionado con los jóvenes y el atletismo.

En sus sueños, una vez vio a un extraño hombre.

Ese hombre tenía cabello cortado al estilo de tazón, un spandex verde y lo que más lo asombraba. Enormes cejas, similares a orugas negras en su frente.

Ese hombre era por demás extraño. Pero por lo que vio, era muy entusiasta y amable. Pero lo más recurrente en sus sueños sobre ese hombre era su juventud.

Ese hombre siempre presumía su juventud. Gritando al cielo sobre las Llamas de la Juventud. Entrenando arduamente con su hijo idéntico a él, ambos gritando que estaban en la primavera de la juventud.

Era muy divertido ver a ese hombre. Porque cada vez que soñaba con él y su hijo, siempre reía en sueños.

Fue por esa razón que cuando tomo el trabajo de Sensei de gimnasia en la academia de Kuoh, decidió actuar levemente como él.

Decidió que los jóvenes alumnos de la academia de Kuoh tendrían una probada de la primavera de la juventud.

¡Sigan corriendo!— grito Naruto deteniéndose de brazos cruzados, mirando como sus alumnos, hombres y mujeres, estaban bañados en sudor— ¡Aun están en la primavera de la juventud! ¡Por esa razón! ¡Sigan corriendo!

¡P-Pero Sensei! ¡Ya llevamos veinte vueltas!— grito un alumno castaño de ojos iguales.

¡Hyoudou tiene razón, Sensei!— grito una niña con su mano en alto, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con el joven.

¿Y que con eso?— pregunto Naruto notando como todos se detenían. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto al mirar a sus alumnos detenerse— Niños…tomaremos un descanso...— luego de decir eso, todos cayeron al suelo, respirando y rogando a su dios que les de algo de aire, causando que Naruto negara con la cabeza decepcionado— Les daré una lección de vida, les voy a mostrar que tan lejos llega mi sabiduría…por eso, escuchen bien.

Todos los alumnos que luchaban por aire levantaron la mirada, viendo como su Sensei los miraba de brazos cruzados.

Algunas mujeres se sonrojaron al verlo así. Las mujeres presentes no podían evitarlo, su Sensei era uno de los seres más guapos y sexys que ellas habían visto. Verlo así de serio y determinado era algo que las hacia sonrojarse un poco.

Viendo las reacciones de las mujeres presentes, los alumnos gruñeron mirando con odio a su Sensei.

Desde que su Sensei, Tatsumaki Menma, había llegado, las jóvenes mujeres, incluidas las profesoras, babeaban por él.

Cuando no trabajaba como Sensei de gimnasia, Tatsumaki Menma cambiaba totalmente de personalidad en su perspectiva. Dejaba de ser el Sensei amante de la juventud que los torturaba con extenuantes y súper agotadores ejercicios para convertirse en un amable y servicial joven, un joven de veintitrés años que era los sueños húmedos de cada profesora mayor y joven alumna.

Algunos alumnos se preguntaban cómo era posible que alguien tan joven fuera un profesor, pero las alumnas no se quejaban. Tener a un guapo y servicial Sensei en su escuela era uno de sus sueños.

Niños...ustedes aún son jóvenes...— dijo "Menma" cerrando sus ojos mientras que bajaba la mirada— Ustedes tienen mucho por vivir…mucho por experimentar…mucho por sufrir...— Naruto abrió sus ojos, mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos, mirándolos a los ojos y mostrándoles grandes cantidades de sabiduría en ellos— El sufrimiento no es malo…el sufrimiento forma el carácter…del sufrimiento se aprende...es de ese sufrimiento que ustedes aprenderán a vivir mejor. No le teman a la vida…no le teman al sufrimiento...— las mujeres jadearon mientras que miraban a su Sensei con estrellas en sus ojos, los hombres admitieron a regañadientes que las palabras de su Sensei si eran sabias. Pero toda esa admiración, ilusión y amor en los ojos de las jóvenes se cortó cuando su Sensei levanto su puño, teniendo una sonrisa que los alumnos conocían muy bien— ¡Por esa razón! ¡Correremos veinte vueltas más! ¡Si no pueden hacerlo! ¡Correrán unas veinte más! ¡Ustedes aun están en la primavera de la juventud, jóvenes! ¡No lo olviden!

Con esas palabras, los jóvenes dieron un gemido de enojo mientras que se levantaron y volvieron al trote, estando detrás de su Sensei que corría igual que una gacela libre y rápida.

Maldito Sensei...— gruño Hyoudou con furia, estando bañado en sudor mientras que trotaba y trataba de mantenerse al día con sus compañeros.

¡Sus llamas de la juventud son muy débiles!— grito Naruto saludando a unos profesores que se encontró, teniendo una sonrisa mientras que volteaba y trotaba de espaldas, señalándose con una sonrisa presumida— ¡Mi llama de la juventud arde con la potencia de mil soles! ¡Jajaja!

Los alumnos miraron a su Sensei en blanco por esas palabras, preguntándose en silencio quien fue la persona que lo motivo a hablar de esa manera.

Las Llamas de la Juventud era una expresión poco común para no decir única. La persona quien invento esa frase debería ser alguien peor que su Sensei en términos de amor hacia la juventud. Un amante desenfrenado del entrenamiento y la juventud.

Mientras que su Sensei seguía trotando de espaldas a la vez que gritaba a sus alumnos lo débiles que eran sus Llamas de la Juventud, alguien observaba al rubio de lejos.

… ¿Tatsumaki Menma?— dijo una joven pelirroja mientras que observaba como el Sensei y sus alumnos corrían por la academia.

La joven pelirroja era una adolescente con un cuerpo de infarto, así de simple. Porque ella tenía unos senos enormes, pequeña cintura y grandes caderas. Lo que la hacían más atractiva era su vibrante cabello rojo carmesí idéntico a la sangre. Su piel era blanca cremosa y sus ojos azules brillantes.

Ella estaba acompañada por otras tres jóvenes.

Una de ellas tenía un cuerpo similar al de la pelirroja, solo que sus senos eran más grandes. Tenía cabello negro medianoche muy largo atado con un listón naranja, piel porcelana, ojos violetas y una sonrisa atrayente que era muy hermosa.

La otra joven era una mujer de lentes con heterocromia, teniendo el ojo izquierdo siendo violeta y el derecho marrón claro. Sus senos eran grandes, pequeña cintura y buenas caderas.

La última joven tenía lentes igual que su compañera, solo que ella no estaba tan desarrollada como las últimas tres. Sus ojos eran violetas, su piel blanca y su cabello negro.

Las cuatro jóvenes llevaban el mismo tipo de ropa, siendo un uniforme de la academia.

Tiene su poder suprimido.— la niña con lentes y ojos violetas fue la que hablo, afirmando lo que creía que todas sabían.

Si, Souna-Sama.— la joven con heterocromia asintió con la cabeza, mirando con seriedad en sus ojos bicolores al Sensei de gimnasia.

Rias, ¿Tu qué opinas?— pregunto Souna con seriedad idéntica a la de su Reina.

…No tengo idea de quien podría ser.— Rias miraba con un dedo en su barbilla al Sensei, analizando sus movimientos y escuchando sus gritos sobre las llamas de la juventud— Podría ser un mago…un **Youkai** …es un misterio.

Pero en lo que concordamos es que ese hombre no es normal.— dijo Souna con seriedad, notando como el Sensei de gimnasia se volteaba para seguir corriendo como rápida gacela.

…

Dos jóvenes estaban apilados en una pared, observando a través de un agujero las bellezas del club de **Kendou**. Detrás de esos dos, un adolescente castaño los observaba con enojo.

Oigan, yo también quiero ver...— susurro el adolescente para no hablar alto, tratando de quitar a uno de sus amigos y poder observar la vista de los dioses.

Ustedes no tienen remedio.— los tres jóvenes se tensaron al escuchar eso y volteándose lentamente, los tres vieron a su Sensei de gimnasia.

S-Sensei…podemos explicarlo...— dijo el alumno de lentes con lentitud, mirando con miedo como su Sensei llevaba una **Shinai** ("Espada de Bambú") en su mano.

No. No pueden.— dijo Naruto caminando lentamente hacia los tres pervertidos, que temblaron de miedo cuando vieron como su Sensei llevaba su mano a su silbato.

¡Huyamos!— con ese grito, el joven calvo y de lentes quisieron huir, abandonando al castaño, pero cuando comenzaron a correr, Naruto arrojo la **Shinai** hacia el calvo.

La **Shinai** impacto en los pies del calvo, causando que este cayera y tratara de agarrarse a lo que tenía más cerca, siendo su compañero. Ambos, Matsuda y Motohama, cayeron al suelo, siendo atentamente observados por su compañero del trio pervertido, Hyoudou Issei.

Con la caída, Motohama y Matsuda gritaron de dolor, alertando a las mujeres dentro del edificio.

Pocos segundos después de ello, las mujeres salieron, observando con ira y odio a los tres miembros del trio pervertido, pero mirando con devoción y amor a su Sensei favorito, que siempre atrapaba a los tres pervertidos cuando ellos trataban de espiarlas.

Menma-Sensei, ¡Gracias por atrapar a los pervertidos!— grito una niña de cabello rosa, teniendo una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro.

¡Gracias Menma-Sensei!— grito otra alumna de cabello castaño.

No hay de que, jóvenes.— dijo Naruto/Menma con pasión en su voz, acercándose a los tres pervertidos con un rostro serio— Jóvenes…lo que hicieron no fue juvenil.

Pero, Sensei… ¡Esta dentro de la juventud espiar a las mujeres!— grito Issei tratando de salvarse de la paliza que recibiría.

Con esas palabras, Naruto trato de objetar, elevando su dedo con un rostro serio, pero sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer un hecho irrefutable.

En la juventud, los niños tendían a espiar a las mujeres.

Tal vez tengas razón, Issei...— dijo Naruto lentamente, causando que las niñas jadearan y que los tres pervertidos sonrieran esperanzados creyendo que se salvarían— Espiar a las mujeres…es parte de la juventud... ¡Pero!— elevando la **Shinai** , Naruto golpeo las cabezas de los tres pervertidos, sacándoles un gruñido de dolor— ¡Yo nunca he degradado ni pensado en las mujeres de tal manera!

¡Entonces eso significa que usted nunca paso por la primavera de la juven…!— Issei trato de volver a hablar en el idioma de su Sensei, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, recibió otro golpe en su cabeza.

Issei...— dijo Naruto con seriedad, teniendo una mirada aterradora para los pervertidos— Nunca cuestiones mi juventud...— luego de esas palabras, Naruto volteo, caminando y pasando a las mujeres del club de **Kendou** , solo para detenerse y elevar su puño— ¡A mi edad! ¡La juventud se exuda hasta por los poros!

Con ese último grito, Naruto se retiró, dejando solos a los pervertidos que comenzaron a ser torturados por los miembros del club de **Kendou**.

…

Naruto estaba fuera de una librería, mirando los carteles fuera de esta.

"¡Firma de libros!" "¡El autor de **ICHA ICHA** está aquí!"

Viendo esos carteles en las ventanas de la librería, Naruto llevo su mano a su cabeza.

" _No soy un pervertido… ¡Soy un Súper Pervertido!"_

" _Incluso yo puedo ver que hay demasiado odio en este mundo. Quiero hacer algo al respecto... pero no sé de qué manera hacerlo... aun así creo que... ¡en algún momento llegará el día en que todas las personas se entiendan unas a otras! Si no puedo encontrar la respuesta, ¡tú serás quien lo haga!"_

Naruto entro a la librería con sus ojos algo abiertos.

Al momento de entrar en esta, vio como una gran cantidad de hombres adultos estaban haciendo fila. Esa fila era tan larga que ocupaba gran parte de la librería.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se encamino hacia la fila, formando parte de ella y esperando pacientemente a que la fila avanzara.

Mientras que más se acercaba al autor del afamado libro **ICHA ICHA** , Naruto era capaz de escuchar varios gritos, conversaciones entre admiradores y el propio autor del libro.

¡Señor! ¡Usted es un dios! ¡No sabe cuántas veces he leído **ICHA ICHA Tactics**!— Naruto creyó reconocer la voz de ese hombre.

¡Pues sigue leyendo! ¡Mi amado lector!— era una voz grave y alegre, una voz que causo que Naruto volviera a sentir esperanza, solo que diez mil veces más fuerte que antes.

Luego de esas palabras, más gritos y alabanzas se escucharon, y un hombre de treinta años salió de la fila.

Era un hombre vestido con traje formal color marrón y camisa blanca debajo con corbata marrón idéntica. Su cabello era corto y negro igual que sus ojos.

¿Karaishi?— dijo Naruto algo asombrado de ver a un compañero profesor de la academia aquí.

¡¿Menma-Sensei?!— dijo el identificado Karaishi con asombro y miedo, ocultando los tres libros en sus manos en su espalda— ¡¿Qué hace aquí!?

…Estoy investigando algo.— dijo Naruto con una ceja alzada, notando como Karaishi sudaba incesantemente— ¿Tu?

Ehh…jejeje...— el hombre mayor se rasco la barbilla nervioso— Yo…Yo estoy comprando libros...— luego los ojos de Karaishi se llenaron de reprobación— ¡¿Usted que hace en una firma de libros a **ICHA ICHA**?! ¿Sabe lo denigrantes que son esos libros?— Naruto abrió sus ojos un poco por esas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada porque Karaishi siguió hablando— Voy a fingir que no lo he visto…solo para proteger su relación con la academia… ¡Pero sepa que si lo vuelvo a ver en esta firma de libros! ¡Les diré todo a las profesoras!

Karaishi se fue poco después de esas palabras, dejando atrás a un Naruto confundido.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se preguntaba de qué tratarían esos libros si ganaban el interés de un pervertido como Karaishi.

Mientras que más se acercaba al autor del libro, más alabanzas escuchaba, hasta que solo quedaba una persona frente a Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en la espalda de la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos, hasta que finalmente, esa persona se fue, mostrándole a Naruto el autor de la serie de libros **ICHA ICHA** , que estaba sentado detrás de una mesa donde se hallaba sus libros y su foto a un lado.

Era un hombre mayor, tendría un poco más de cincuenta años, teniendo largo cabello blanco que llegaba hasta su cintura, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro que le llegan hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran oscuros, tiene una verruga en el lado izquierdo de su nariz. Su ropa consistía en un costoso traje verde oscuro con camisa roja debajo. Lo más destacable era que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

¿Tu nombre y tus libros?— pregunto el afamado autor de **ICHA ICHA** buscando los libros en las manos de Naruto, sin ver su rostro— ¿No traes li…?— el hombre mayor levanto la mirada, quedando totalmente en silencio por lo que vio.

La boca del autor de **ICHA ICHA** estaba semi abierta, sus ojos totalmente abiertos, un jadeo escapaba de su boca.

… ¿Naru…to?— susurro el hombre de cabello blanco.

…

El asunto se volvió confuso para él desde hace más de veinte años. Desde que despertó en ese hospital.

Por lo que le habían dicho, lo encontraron en la orilla del océano con solo un brazo, estando deshidratado y hambriento.

Él pensaba que murió después de su pelea con su antiguo alumno. Pensaba que ahí terminaba su historia. Pero no lo hizo.

Despertó en ese hospital, fue atendido por médicos, todo eso solo para descubrir algo que lo dejo en shock.

Básicamente, era veinte años más joven. Dejo de tener cincuenta años para pasar a tener treinta.

Eso fue algo que lo dejo en completo shock, pero pudo disimular y mantener la compostura frente a sus observadores.

Lo siguiente también fue algo que lo asombro.

Este era un lugar que no recordaba.

Había viajado por incontables lugares. Había visto muchas tecnologías. Pero nada similar a lo que vio en ese hospital.

Todo resultaba extraño. Todo era extraño. No estaba en su hogar. Este no era su mundo.

Esa era la única explicación lógica. Porque escuchando a los doctores y enfermeras del hospital, pudo descubrir muchas cosas.

Estaba en un país llamado Japón. No había naciones, aldeas, países ni tierras ninja. No había conflicto entre naciones, no había ninjas en el presente. Todo eso quedo en el olvido. Solo quedaba el presente. Un extraño presente del cual no sabía nada.

Cuando se enteró que no estaba en su mundo y que estaba vivo, tuvo un leve caso de depresión.

Su vida estuvo llena de fracaso tras fracaso.

Continuos rechazos de ella. Rechazo tras rechazo de la única mujer que ha llegado a amar de verdad.

No pudo salvar a un amigo de la oscuridad. No estuvo con él cuándo más lo necesitaba. Lo abandono y se fue en sus viajes, dejándolo solo ahogándose cada vez más en oscuridad.

No pudo proteger a su Sensei. La persona que lo cuido desde que se transformó en parte de su equipo. La persona que llego a ver como a un padre. Una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Sin importar cuanto lo amara, no pudo protegerlo y murió dando su alma para evitar que su amigo pudiera seguir con sus maldades.

De la misma manera, no pudo proteger a su alumno. No pudo proteger al hombre que vio como a su hijo. Si hubiera estado con él en ese momento, él hubiera sido el que hubiera dado su vida para sellar a uno de los males más grandes de su mundo. Pero no estuvo a su lado, y por ello, su alumno murió.

No se trataba de como un ninja vivía su vida. No se trataba de las cosas que este realizaba en vida. Se trataba de lo que este realizaba antes de morir.

Su vida entera fue un fracaso. Él fue un fracaso.

Todas sus acciones no eran nada comparadas a los grandes **Hokage** que vivieron. Todos sus logros no valían nada teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo su Sensei para proteger su aldea. De igual manera que con su alumno, lo que él hizo no era nada comparado con lo que su hijo sustituto realizo antes de morir.

En su vida en su mundo, juro que realizaría a cabo un acto que cambiaría todos sus fracasos. Juro que haría algo que haría que toda su vida valiera la pena.

Morir como un digno **Shinobi**. Sin embargo, su vida y su suerte fueron pésimas.

No pudo morir como un digno ninja. No fue capaz de cumplir con la profecía. En cambio, despertó en un mundo donde todo estaba de cabeza.

En verdad fue un fracaso.

Al despertar, solo le quedaba rogar que sus acciones en su mundo hayan cambiado a favor la balanza. Solo le quedaba soñar que dejar el mensaje en su maestro sirviera para que sus amigos pudieran ganarle a su antiguo alumno.

Solo eso. Soñar. Solo le quedaban sus esperanzas y sueños de que en su mundo, su amado estudiante haya encontrado la manera en que todos pudieran entenderse unos a otros.

Ese si era una gran esperanza.

Nunca faltar a tu palabra y no rendirse nunca. Ese era el Camino Ninja de su alumno, un Camino Ninja que era capaz de arrasar con sus enemigos. Un Camino Ninja que llenaría de esperanza al mundo. Una filosofía que sería capaz de cambiar las perspectivas de los demás, lograr que todos pudieran entenderse.

Esa, sin duda, era una gran esperanza.

Pero todos esos sueños y esperanzas se derrumbaron en el momento que vio a su estudiante parado en frente de sus ojos.

… ¿Entonces dices que tú eres mi Sensei?— pregunto Naruto, comiendo Ramen y observando al autor de **ICHA ICHA**.

…Si.— Jiraiya todavía no cabía en su asombro.

Durante los años que estuvo en este nuevo mundo, llego a descubrir y hacer muchas cosas.

Luego de despertar del hospital, fue interrogado por lo que pudo entender que era la ley del nuevo mundo. Como la Policía Militar Uchiha de Konoha, solo que armados con extrañas armaduras y armas que nunca había visto.

Le preguntaron muchas cosas. De donde provenía, quien lo lastimo a tal grado, su nombre y apellido, y lo más importante, porque no tenían alguna clase de información sobre su persona.

Para no revelar mucha información, Jiraiya decidió solo revelar su nombre y un apellido inventado.

En un principio, Jiraiya quiso llamarse **Jiraiya Gōketsu** ("Jiraiya el Galante"), pero la policía lo tomo como delirios de un loco, por lo que decidió usar el apellido de su fallecido Sensei, terminando llamándose a ojos del estado de Japón como Sarutobi Jiraiya.

Luego de tener un nombre, Jiraiya comenzó la investigación.

Jiraiya les saco toda la información que pudo al grupo de policías, obteniendo la fecha y ubicación actuales.

Para parecer menos sospechoso por el hecho de que ellos no poseían ninguna clase de registro de él, Jiraiya decidió decir que no recordaba nada además de su nombre y "apellido".

Siendo ayudado por el hospital a "recuperar" sus memorias perdidas, Jiraiya empezó a investigar todo aspecto que abarcaba el nuevo mundo.

Investigo todo. Literalmente les pidió a los doctores ir a una librería local para conseguir material de lectura, consiguiendo libros de todo el mundo traducidos a su idioma que Jiraiya descubrió se llamaba japonés.

Cultura, geografía, filosofía, historia, cada materia e información era aprendida por Jiraiya.

Pero Jiraiya no pudo aprenderse todo. Los conocimientos del nuevo mundo al que fue enviado eran casi infinitos. Por lo que decidió mentir diciendo que recordaba a su familia para escaparse del hospital.

Al salir de la institución médica, Jiraiya fue al lugar más importante en su mente que quiso visitar desde el momento que olvido su depresión por seguir con vida.

Unas aguas termales.

Pero para su eterna decepción, la sección mixta de las aguas termales estaba igual de vacía que un desierto. Tuvo que conformarse con espiar por el viejo método de escalar con **Chakra** la pared de las aguas termales para ver la sección femenina. Obviamente se aseguró de estar completamente solo al momento de usar su **Chakra**.

Descubriendo que el dinero era muy importante en este nuevo mundo, Jiraiya inmediatamente comenzó a reescribir sus libros.

Esos libros lo hicieron muy conocidos en su mundo, por lo que Jiraiya pensó que en este lo harían igual.

No se equivocó. Sin importar en que mundo, **ICHA ICHA** era el sueño de cualquier pervertido. Algo explotado por Jiraiya para conseguir dinero.

Pero no todo fue diversión y alegría en el nuevo mundo, porque un tiempo después, Jiraiya descubrió a los seres con alas.

Los seres con alas eran básicamente, para su eterno asombro, ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos.

Cuando vio a esa sexy, gloriosa y hermosa criatura con alas de murciélago, Jiraiya creyó que le llegaba la hora de partir al infierno, siendo custodiado por esa sexy demonio.

Haciéndose amigo de un lugar llamado la Santa Iglesia, Jiraiya pudo relacionarse con los llamados exorcistas, seres cuya fortaleza y habilidades eran curiosamente similares a los **Shinobi** de su mundo.

Gracias a un amable exorcista, Jiraiya recibió un curso del mundo sobrenatural.

Básicamente, Jiraiya descubrió que todas las leyendas y cuentos de las cuales había leído eran ciertas, algo que lo asombro mucho.

Fue en ese punto que Jiraiya comenzó a creer que estaba metido en una especie de sueño en su creativa imaginación, pero él no sería capaz de imaginar tantas cosas con tantos detalles. Por esa razón volvió con más fuerza la teoría de que estaba en otro mundo.

… ¿Y…como has estado, Jiraiya-Sensei?— pregunto Naruto rascándose la nuca, causando que Jiraiya mirara al rubio con sus ojos bien abiertos, tanto que se saldrían de sus cuentas.

Mocoso...tu…tu… ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para escucharte decir eso?— susurro Jiraiya llevándose su mano a sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa temblorosa, solo para levantar la mirada y gritar— ¡Mi alumno me llamo Sensei! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por fin!

¡O-Oye! No es necesario gritar.— dijo Naruto levantando sus manos, notando como algunos clientes los observaban— ¿Por qué te importa tanto que te llame Sensei?

Durante toda nuestra historia juntos…tú me llamaste, **Ero** - **Sennin** ("Sabio Pervertido")...— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Jiraiya nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero extrañaba mucho que su alumno lo llamara así. Puede que quisiera que Naruto lo llamara "Jiraiya-Sensei", pero ahora que lo escuchaba de su propia boca, no sonaba tan bien.

¿ **Ero** - **Sennin**?— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un pervertido?

Los oídos de Jiraiya temblaron al escuchar eso.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Veo que si has olvidado nuestro tiempo juntos, Naruto...— dijo Jiraiya con sus ojos brillantes— Yo no soy un pervertido...— los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente al reconocer esa frase— ¡Soy un Súper Pervertido!

Todos los clientes, mujeres principalmente, miraron a Jiraiya con repulsión, los hombres solo lo hicieron asombrados, sin creer que haya alguien tan estúpido para revelarse así de tal manera.

…Si. **Ero** - **Sennin** queda mejor que Jiraiya-Sensei.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, causando que Jiraiya sonriera con cariño.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escucho a su querido alumno llamarlo así. Ahora que lo escuchaba, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar de verdad.

Pero había algo en todo esto que le entristecía y lo llenaba de duda.

¿Por qué su alumno no recordaba nada?

Ya le había hecho preguntas. Le hizo las preguntas básicas. Pero Naruto solo respondió las que sabía.

Naruto debía estar pasando por un severo caso de amnesia o algo similar para no recordar nada por tanto tiempo, porque según sus palabras, estaba en este mundo desde que tenía seis años.

Por lo tanto, Naruto también fue enviado de su mundo a este, pasando por el mismo proceso de rejuvenecimiento que paso él. Solo que Naruto no tenía recuerdos de su pasado.

No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido.

Pero Naruto mostraba conocer cosas pequeñas. Recordar pequeñas cosas de sus amigos, viajes y encuentros.

Aparentemente, por sus sueños, Naruto los veía a ellos y escuchaba sus conversaciones.

Incluso le dijo que fue a visitar la librería donde se hacia la firma de libros **ICHA ICHA** porque ese nombre le sonaba familiar e inmediatamente escucho su voz autoproclamándose Súper Pervertido y su conversación sobre el mundo ninja.

Por medio de sus sueños, Naruto recordaba leves cosas de su vida anterior.

Era vida anterior porque Jiraiya sabía que no había manera de volver al mundo ninja.

Jiraiya ya intento de todo.

Intento invocar a Shima y Fukasaku para que ellos hicieran una Invocación Inversa. Busco información con los exorcistas sobre dimensiones y mundos, incluso viajes en el tiempo por si eso le pasó. Intento recurrir a sus conocimientos en **Fuuinjutsu** para intentar deformar las dimensiones y el espacio, pero su **Fuuinjutsu** no era tan bueno como para convertirse en **Fuuinjutsu** de Espacio-Tiempo.

En sus intentos, descubrió que sus técnicas de Invocación estaban fuera de uso. No podía invocar sapos. Y ellos no podían invocarlo a él.

Intento todo lo que podía, intento todo lo que este a su alcance, sin embargo, nada sirvió.

Estaba varado en un mundo desconocido sin probabilidades de volver al suyo. Sin poder comunicarse con sus amigos, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar.

 **Ero** - **Sennin**.— dijo Naruto con un rostro algo serio, dejando de comer su Ramen para jugar con sus palillos— Tu... ¿Sabes quiénes son mis padres?

Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron, solo para suavizarse considerablemente.

Estaban en otro mundo, no había probabilidades de volver al suyo. Ya no había peligro ni necesidad de recurrir a tanto secretismo. Naruto ya no estaba en peligro de que **Shinobi** de **Iwagakure** ni **Kumogakure** quisieran atacarlo por el solo hecho de ser hijo del Destello Amarillo de **Konohagakure**.

Si, Naruto…yo los conocí.— estaban en una mesa alejada de todo el restaurante, por lo que Jiraiya y Naruto podían hablar de lo que quisieran sin ser juzgados ni mirados como dementes— Al igual que nosotros…son del mundo ninja.

Desde que entro al restaurante con Jiraiya, Naruto fue cubierto de anécdotas y cosas que lo asombraron.

Principalmente, lo que más lo asombro, fue descubrir que venían de otro mundo. Descubrir eso y que tenía a alguien de ese mundo en frente para comprobar esa teoría hicieron que Naruto sufriera un severo caso de sorpresa.

Pero eso no fue lo único que lo asombro.

Jiraiya le conto todo de su antiguo hogar. Desde la geografía hasta la cultura. Le dijo todo lo que, según él, en un principio sabio. Le dijo todo lo necesario para volver a estar en donde se quedó desde que dejo su anterior hogar.

Por esa razón, sabia más cosas de este nuevo mundo. Como por ejemplo, que había ninjas, que había bestias de **Chakra**. Descubrió los nombres de sus amigos, descubrió todo lo que su yo anterior sabia.

Sus nombres eran…Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.— Jiraiya noto como Naruto bajo la mirada ante eso— Lo siento...pero ellos nos dejaron el día que naciste.

… ¿Cómo paso?— pregunto Naruto aun con su mirada baja.

El día que naciste...un **Bijuu** ataco nuestra aldea.— los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock.

Un… **Bijuu**.— dijo Naruto en asombro, colocando su mano en su estómago.

¿Recuerdas al **Kyuubi** en tu interior, Naruto?— pregunto Jiraiya con cierto asombro.

Yo y Kurama ya hemos tenido charlas y eso.— dijo Naruto con sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco, causando que Jiraiya lo viera curioso y que se preguntara que si con "Kurama" se refiriera al **Kyuubi** — El **Bijuu** que ataco **Konoha**... ¿fue el **Kyuubi**?

Dentro de Naruto, Kurama estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación entre maestro y alumno.

Escucho de dónde venían, escucho todo lo referente a su mundo, y escucho quienes eran las personas que lo atraparon a él y sus hermanos.

Si. El **Kyuubi** ataco **Konoha** el día de tu nacimiento.— dijo Jiraiya con una mirada triste en sus ojos— Minato y Kushina dieron su vida por la aldea…usando el **Shiki Fūjin** ("Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte") para sellar al **Kyuubi** en tu interior...

" _Ohhh…"_ — Naruto escucho la voz de Kurama en su mente— _"Esto sí que es interesante...Este viejo está diciendo que…"_

Naruto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, ya no estaba en la tienda de fideos, sino en un paisaje oscuro y con agua en sus pies.

Frente a sus ojos estaba Kurama, con una particular sonrisa en su rostro.

Este viejo está diciendo que fue mi culpa que tus padres murieran...Kukuku…— una risa escalofriante salió de la boca de Kurama mientras que Naruto bajaba la mirada— ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Naruto?— pregunto bajando la cabeza, tanto que tocaba el suelo— ¿Me odias?

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar una historia de DxD. Ahora volveré con mis demás historias Cross con Highschool DxD.

Recuerden que aunque yo no escriba el **Ttebayo** y **Dattebayo** , Naruto los sigue diciendo.

Como vieron, Jiraiya está aquí.

Lamento el capítulo tan corto.


	8. Los Sentimientos de un Viejo Zorro

**Un ninja entre demonios**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto **dattebayo**!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Hablar normal.

" _¿Qué le ve el anciano a esos mocosos?"_ — pensó Naruto con confusión al ver a los niños en su base— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 8: Los Sentimientos de un Viejo Zorro**

No eres el único que recuerda cosas...— Kurama mostraba una sonrisa cruel en su rostro al momento de decir eso— Sabia que los rasgos de esa mujer pelirroja y el hombre rubio significaban algo...ellos eran tus padres.— Naruto permanecía con la mirada baja, teniendo una sombra en sus ojos, escuchando cada palabra que Kurama tenía que decir— Yo no solo tuve que ver en su muerte...en cierta medida, yo los mate.

Una imagen apareció al lado de Kurama, una que mostraba a un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja siendo atravesados por una gran garra.

Por primera vez, Naruto elevo la mirada, viendo las imágenes de sus padres siendo atravesados por la garra de Kurama.

Sus padres, siendo atravesados por Kurama, siendo asesinados por el zorro.

" _Kushina…"_ — los oídos de Naruto temblaron cuando escucho una voz provenir de la imagen y viendo correctamente, Naruto noto como las imágenes se movían como una televisión— _"Mi tiempo se acaba…Empezare el_ _ **Hakke Fuuin**_ _…pondré un poco de mi_ _ **Chakra**_ _en Naruto también…pasara algo de tiempo antes de que podamos verlo…ahora démosle unas palabras a Naruto"_

" _Naruto…"_ — los labios de Naruto se apretaron mientras que las pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos por escuchar por primera vez la hermosa voz de su madre— _"No seas exigente. Come mucho y crece fuerte"_ — los dientes de Naruto comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente al igual que sus puños— _"Báñate todos los días y abrígate mucho…Y no te quedes despierto hasta tarde. Necesitas dormir mucho"_ — un sollozo escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que este caía de rodillas, siendo atentamente observado por Kurama— _"Y haz amigos…no necesitas muchos, solo algunos en los que realmente puedas confiar...Mamá no fue muy buena en esto, pero estudia mucho y practica tu_ _ **Ninjutsu**_ _…Recuerda que todos tienen sus fortalezas y debilidades, así que no te desanimes si no haces algo bien._ — ahora, Naruto estaba con la mirada baja, pero Kurama podía notar las grandes lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas— _"Respeta a tus Sensei y mayores en la academia…Oh, y esto es importante. Es acerca de las tres prohibiciones de un_ _ **Shinobi**_ _. Se cuidadoso al prestar y pedir dinero. Guarda lo que ganes en las misiones. No bebas alcohol hasta que tengas veinte. Beber mucho arruina tu salud así que bebe con moderación…Otra prohibición son las mujeres…Soy una mujer así que no se mucho acerca de esto pero…Todo lo que debes saber es que el mundo está hecho para hombres y mujeres, así que es natural interesarse en las mujeres…no te enamores de una mala mujer. Busca a alguien como tu Mamá"—_ las lágrimas de Naruto caían por sus mejillas, todo a la vez que era observado por Kurama y mientras que seguía escuchando las palabras de su madre— _"Hablando de las tres prohibiciones, ten cuidado con Jiraiya-Sensei..."—_ a pesar de estar llorando, Naruto notaba como a su madre se le dificultaba el habla _— "Naruto, desde ahora, vas a pasar por mucho dolor y problemas…Confía en ti, y ten un sueño. ¡Ten la confianza para hacer ese sueño realidad…!"—_ elevando su mirada llorosa hacia la imagen, Naruto vio cómo su madre lloraba igual que el— _"Hay muchas cosas, muchas, muchas, muchas cosas que quisiera pasar contigo...quisiera quedarme contigo…Te amo..."—_ aun de rodillas, Naruto seguía mirando a su madre hablar, teniendo las lágrimas bajando por su rostro _— "Minato. Perdón por usar tu tiempo"_

" _No, está bien"— Minato sonreía con sangre bajando por su boca, asomándose por el hombro de Kushina para mirar a su yo bebe— "Naruto. Las palabras de tu Papá…son las mismas que tu madre llorona..."— cerrando sus ojos, Minato dijo unas palabras— "_ _ **Hakke Fuuin**_ _"_

Bonitas palabras...— Kurama asintió con la cabeza— Son las últimas palabras de una madre a su hijo...Grábatelas en la mente…porque serán las únicas palabras que escucharas provenir de parte de tu madre ahora.

" _Oye,_ _ **Kyuubi**_ _…Un día, hare algo con ese odio que llevas dentro"_

Esas palabras eran estupideces. Eran las estupideces de un niño con sueños más grandes que él. Nunca pasaría nada con los sentimientos que llevaba dentro.

" _ **Kyuubi**_ _, ahora no eres más que un conjunto de energías compuestas con una existencia efímera que hace mucho tiempo fueron una sola. No eres más que una fuerza inestable y sin conocimientos. Son los Uchiha los que pueden guiarte…Los_ _ **Bijuu**_ _son solo esclavos de los que tienen estos poderes oculares"_

Los humanos eran seres peores que él. Eran estupidez e inutilidad que lo veían solo de una única manera.

" _ **Kyuubi**_ _, tu poder es demasiado inmenso. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte libre"_

No importa con que palabras disfracen sus frases. Siempre tendrían el mismo significado.

" _Si empleas tu poder, atraerás odio. Permanece en calma en mi interior"_

Ellos siempre dirán lo mismo. Sin importar que o quien sea. Sin importar que sea un niño estúpido que se crea diferente a los demás.

" _Ni tu ni yo hemos tenido suerte, ¿eh? Tu mantienes al mundo a raya, y yo te mantengo a raya a ti"_

Los humanos siempre dirán lo mismo. Sin excepciones.

Tu… ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?— susurro Naruto levantándose lentamente, mirando al zorro que alzo una ceja.

Fácil. Creo que en ese momento me movía el deseo de libertad.— Kurama asintió con la cabeza, notando como Naruto le devolvía la mirada— No iba a permitir que me encerraran con otro de tu especie…

¿Libertad…?— susurro Naruto levantando lentamente la mirada— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas prisionero?

Siglos...— dijo Kurama mirando hacia arriba en pensamiento— No iba a dejar que me encerraran otra vez...No iba a dejar que me quitaran mi libertad cuando estaba tan cerca de ella...

Lo que hiciste es...— Kurama sonrió esperando recibir el odio, pero lo siguiente que escucho lo dejo en shock— Comprensible...

…Comprensible, ¿Dijiste?— susurro Kurama con shock, solo para apretar los dientes y clavar sus garras en el suelo— ¡¿Eres idiota o que, mocoso?!— pregunto Kurama en un grito de frustración y enojo— ¡Yo mate a tus padres! ¡Yo fui el responsable de tu mierda de vida! ¡Si no hubiera sido por mí, tu hubieras vivido una vida con tu madre y padre!— Kurama gruño más notoriamente al ver como Naruto lo miraba a los ojos, sin el menor rastro de odio en ellos— ¡Pero eso es algo que nunca ocurrirá! ¡Ellos están muertos! ¡Murieron por mi mano…!— un rugido de rabia salió de la boca del zorro por no percibir ni un cambio de expresión por parte de Naruto— ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¡No importa en qué mundo! ¡Eres un ingenuo! ¡Intentas acabar con el odio de todos a tu alrededor! ¡Pero eso es algo imposible! ¡Mira!— con eso, otra imagen apareció detrás de Naruto. Muertos y un paisaje de destrucción. El mismo sosteniendo un cuerpo en sus manos— ¡No puedes borrar el odio de todos! ¡Mientras haya muerte, habrá odio! ¡Mientras haya guerra, habrá odio! ¡El odio es algo que no puedes borrar! ¡Está en todas partes! ¡Esta…!

En ti...— dijo Naruto decidiendo hablar, deteniendo a Kurama— Estas siendo segado por el odio...

Sabes...No sé por qué no te he comido desde hace tiempo.— gruño Kurama apretando fuertemente sus dientes— ¡Eso cambia ahora!— con eso, el gran zorro encamino su boca hacia Naruto.

El rubio salto hacia atrás, esquivando la boca del zorro, solo para saltar y retroceder para esquivar los constantes ataques de Kurama, siendo zarpazos y mordidas que destruían el suelo.

Kurama gruñía y rugía de odio mientras que más se acercaba a Naruto, causando que Naruto tuviera que hacer un **Jutsu** porque la velocidad, fuerza y poder de Kurama eran muy superior comparados con la suya.

¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— grito Naruto haciendo que varias explosiones de humo ocurrieran a su alrededor, por lo que varios clones salieron y comenzaron a correr, esquivando las colas del zorro, los zarpazos y mordidas por igual.

Un Naruto corría entre las colas de Naruto, utilizando los demás clones como distracción ya que estos estaban frente a Kurama molestándolo y ocupándose de tomar todos sus ataques.

Mientras que el Naruto se movía por las colas, de un salto subió a la espalda de Kurama y comenzó a correr directo a su cabeza, con una esfera creciendo en su mano.

¡ **Ōdama Rasengan**!— grito Naruto saltando e impactando la Gran Esfera en Espiral, que era tan grande como un brazo de largo y ancho, en la nuca de Kurama, provocando una explosión en la cabeza de Kurama.

Pero el gran zorro no se inmuto por ello.

¿Creíste que eso me detendría?— pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, solo para liberar un gran rugido que hizo retroceder a todos los clones por la potencia del viento liberado— ¡Yo soy el **Kyuubi no Youko**! ("Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas") ¡No me subestimes!

Con ello, Kurama vio como explosiones de humo se producían arriba de su cabeza, varias explosiones de humo que al esfumarse revelaron a varios clones de Naruto con grandes esferas en sus manos, tan grandes como la anterior.

Los clones eran al menos unos quince y cada uno de ellos llevaba una Gran Esfera en Espiral en su mano.

¡Toma esto!— grito Naruto causando que los clones comenzaran a descender, gritando mientras que más bajaban— ¡ **Ōdama Rasen Tairengan**! ("Grupo de Grandes Esferas Girando en Espiral")

Con eso, las Esferas en Espiral llegaron a Kurama, pero el gran zorro solo rio mientras que elevaba una única cola, deteniendo el ataque fácilmente y sin inmutarse por la serie de explosiones que azotaron la zona.

Moviendo otra de sus colas, Kurama azoto a los clones que estaban haciendo de barrera de **Rasengan** , haciendo que estos salieran despedidos con un grito y desvaneciéndose.

Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo Naruto, porque Kurama pudo escuchar en su entorno el sonido de un incesante chillido.

Sacando su cola de frente su rostro, cola que utilizo para protegerse de la barrera de **Rasengan** , Kurama vio como Naruto estaba en el aire con una esfera blanca en su mano, que tenía cuatro aspas girando a gran velocidad.

("Los que crean que Naruto está volando porque quiere, están en la mente de Naruto, por lo tanto, pueden hacer varias cosas que afuera no")

¡ **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken**! ("Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken")— grito Naruto lanzando el Shuriken en Espiral, causando que Kurama moviera otra vez su cola para bloquear el **Jutsu** , solo que esta vez, en lugar de seguir bloqueando, el zorro movió su cola para desviar el **Jutsu** , arrojándolo a la lejanía.

El **Jutsu** estallo poco después de eso, teniendo la forma de una gran esfera blanca azulada.

¡Se cada cosa de ti, mocoso!— grito Kurama con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro— ¡Pase todos estos años observándote por una razón!— luego de eso, el zorro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, pero lo siguiente causo que el rubio mirara sorprendido al zorro— He decidido que voy a mostrarte algo de mi odio…para que tu entiendas completamente la gravedad de tus palabras.

Con eso, podría decirse que una copia traslucida y etérea salió del costado de Kurama, una copia con una sonrisa tan grande y cruel como la del original.

Con eso, Kurama grito mientras que elevaba su mano, bajándola para guiar su puño a Naruto, pero este salto esquivándolo y causando que el puño de Kurama golpeara el suelo, provocando una gran explosión.

…

¡Odio…! ¡Tener…!— gruñía Jiraiya mientras que con su boca arremangaba su manga derecha— ¡Un…!— luego de eso, Jiraiya saco un rollo, desellando una serie de objetos. Tomando un pincel y sacando tinta, Jiraiya tomo el pincel con su boca, comenzando a dibujar en su brazo— ¡Solo…!— mientras que dibujaba en su brazo derecho diferentes símbolos y Kanji, los susurros de Jiraiya eran perfectamente escuchables— ¡Brazo…!

Frente a Jiraiya, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo, teniendo sus ojos cerrados y algo de sudor corriendo por su rostro.

Ahora mismo el Sabio Pervertido y Naruto estaban en un lugar apartado, siendo un bosque repleto de árboles y lejos de la civilización.

En el cuerpo de Naruto, una serie de dibujos estaban esparcidos, siendo su frente el lugar donde los Kanji se hallaban.

Podría decirse que Jiraiya estaba desesperado y asustado en el momento actual.

Hace unos minutos, él y su ahijado estaban comiendo Ramen en un restaurante, pero toda la charla y alegría del momento se fue cuando el tema del **Kyuubi** salió al aire.

Con eso, Naruto cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Jiraiya creía y esperaba que Naruto estuviera teniendo una conversación civilizada con el **Kyuubi** , porque según su ahijado, el zorro no era tan malo, pero esa creencia no podría ser cierta porque por el sudor que corría por el rostro de Naruto y las perturbaciones en su **Chakra** , Jiraiya se hacia la idea de que dentro de la cabeza de Naruto se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea por el dominio del cuerpo.

Al terminar de dibujar en su brazo, Jiraiya escupió rápidamente el pincel y comenzó a hacer rápidos sellos con su única mano.

Luego de varios segundos haciendo sellos de mano, Jiraiya llevo su mano a la frente de Naruto.

Lo que estaba haciendo era algo sencillo y complicado.

Era complicado para las personas con bajos conocimientos en **Fuuinjutsu** , pero para él, que era muy dotado en ese arte, no era tan difícil, era sencillo.

Estaba uniendo las mentes. Creando una conexión entre su mente y la de Naruto para poder hablar con él y descubrir que pasaba.

…

Naruto la estaba pasando mal.

Estar en el suelo, con la gran garra de Kurama sobre su cuerpo e impidiendo su movimiento era claros signos de estar mal.

En un instante, Kurama retrajo su mano, causando que Naruto abriera levemente sus ojos porque Kurama lo solto, pero lo siguiente que paso hizo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran.

Kurama saco del pecho de Naruto lo que creía que era una especie de masa de su **Chakra** con la forma del propio Naruto.

" _¡Naruto! ¡Se lo que el_ _ **Kyuubi**_ _quiere hacer!"—_ los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su padrino en su cabeza— _"¡Quiere combinar su_ _ **Chakra**_ _con el tuyo! ¡Sacarte cada gota de_ _ **Chakra**_ _! ¡Si eso pasa! ¡Mueres!_

" _Gracias,_ _ **Ero**_ _-_ _ **Sennin**_ _...—_ dijo Naruto comenzando a tirar de su **Chakra** , que era constantemente absorbido por el **Chakra** de Kurama.

" _¡Ahora no es tiempo de agradecer!"_ — grito Jiraiya mientras que algo pasaba en el **Chakra** naturalmente azul— _"¡Concéntrate en sobrevivir! ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer!"_

Del cuerpo de Kurama, **Chakra** rojo y negro comenzó a salir y unirse con el **Chakra** de Naruto.

El Naruto etéreo fue totalmente engullido por el **Chakra** de Kurama, provocando que poco a poco comenzara a ser llevado hacia Kurama.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Naruto escuchaba voces en su cabeza, una voz que no era de su padrino. Era la suya.

" _Odio…Dolor…Sufrimiento…"_ — susurraba la voz de Naruto, causando que los ojos del rubio se abrieran.

¿Qué…es esto?— susurro Naruto llevando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Kurama estaba a unos metros de Naruto, teniendo su mano extendida y con su **Chakra** saliendo de ella.

¿Ahora lo entiendes?— pregunto Kurama con una gran sonrisa— Eso es solo una pequeña porción de mi odio... ¡Soy la Encarnación del Odio, mocoso! ¡No puedes borrarme!

El ojo izquierdo de Naruto se volvió totalmente rojo con la esclerótica negra, pero esto es algo que Naruto no noto ya que estaba totalmente abrumado por las emociones que estaba sintiendo a través del **Chakra** de Kurama.

…

¡Mierda!— grito Jiraiya al quemarse la mano porque el **Chakra** de Kurama se manifestaba a través del cuerpo de Naruto— ¡Esto es malo!— gruño Jiraiya frustrado e impotente por lo que estaba pasando.

El puño de Jiraiya comenzó a apretarse fuertemente mientras que cerraba sus ojos con la mirada baja.

Su alumno, su ahijado, estaba a punto de ser consumido por el **Kyuubi**. Si no hacía nada, Naruto se perdería para siempre.

¡Como si fuera a permitir que eso pase!— grito Jiraiya levantando la mirada con sus ojos en blanco, solo para colocar su mano en la frente de Naruto, gruñendo de dolor pero sonriendo— ¡Esto no es nada!

…

Jiraiya veía lo que estaba pasando a través de la mente de Naruto.

El niño se veía abrumado por todo el odio de Kurama. Necesitaba algo que le sacara de su estado estúpido para traerlo de vuelta.

Durante el tiempo que paso varado en la dimensión desconocida, Jiraiya no descuido su entrenamiento.

…

Jiraiya se sentó en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos mientras que su única mano aun seguía unida a la frente de Naruto.

El rostro de Jiraiya sufrió un cambio. En su nariz aparecieron más verrugas y sus ojos ganaron una pigmentación roja.

Mírenme, Jefe, Nee-San...— susurro Jiraiya abriendo sus ojos, mostrando como estos cambiaron para pasar a ser los de un sapo— ¡Jiraiya el Galante a domado el **Senjutsu**! ¡Jajajaja!

…

Un aura azulada comenzó a ser visible sobre Naruto, causando que Kurama abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

Este **Chakra**...— dijo Kurama sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos cuando una explosión azul ocurrió sobre Naruto— Ese Viejo Pervertido…

De la explosión azul brotaron varias manos de **Chakra** , que atraparon a Kurama y lo obligaron a caer al suelo.

Naruto estaba con sus brazos en el suelo, sintiendo cada brote del odio de Kurama, pero poco a poco, su visión se hizo blanca.

…

¿Dónde…estoy?— se preguntó Naruto al notar que no estaba en el paisaje oscuro de la guardia de Kurama. Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto vio algo que lo hizo abrir sus ojos— ¿Tou…Chan?— susurro al ver como su padre estaba sentado en una mesa mientras que leía un libro con una sonrisa.

Estas en un recuerdo...— al lado de Naruto apareció Jiraiya, que tenía un rostro algo triste mientras que miraba a Minato— Es un recuerdo importante.

Mirando a Minato, Naruto noto como el propio Jiraiya, solo que con ambos brazos y con ropa totalmente diferente aparecía al lado de su padre, golpeando su nuca para que el rostro de Minato quedara dentro del libro.

¡Oh! ¡¿Estás leyendo la Historia de un Ninja Absolutamente Audaz?!— dijo el Jiraiya del pasado con una gran sonrisa, solo para comenzar a rascar su cabeza— Pero es el primer libro que hice…las frases son infantiles y no hice un buen trabajo.

No, yo no lo creo...— Minato miro a su Sensei con una gran sonrisa— ¡Este libro es maravilloso! Cada capítulo es como tus numerosas hazañas legendarias. Parece una autobiografía.

Pero…no se ha vendido nada.— dijo Jiraiya con ojos en blanco mientras que rascaba su mejilla— En el próximo libro agregare unos toques sexys para condimentarlo un poco.

El personaje de este libro...— Minato abrió el libro, buscando entre las páginas— Creo que su determinación para no rendirse es genial. Se parece a ti, Sensei.

¿E-Eso crees?— Jiraiya se mostró avergonzado por las palabras de su alumno.

Así que estaba pensando.— cerrando el libro, Minato miro a su Sensei con una sonrisa alegre— Realmente espero que mi hijo pueda convertirse en un ninja como el personaje de este libro...Así que es por eso que pido su permiso para llamar a mi hijo como el personaje de este libro.— eso causo que Jiraiya abriera sus ojos con asombro.

¡O-Oye! ¡¿Estás seguro!?— pregunto Jiraiya levantándose de su silla— Es un nombre que se me ocurrió comiendo Ramen.

Naruto y Jiraiya estaban viendo el recuerdo con diferentes emociones en sus ojos. Pero fue en el momento de escuchar su nombre que Naruto abrió sus ojos mirando a la causante de decirlo.

Naruto...— Kushina, la mujer pelirroja de sus recuerdos apareció con su vientre hinchado y una sonrisa en su rostro— Es un nombre hermoso.

Kushina...— dijo Jiraiya débilmente, viendo como la mujer pelirroja acariciaba su vientre— Espera… ¿Así que eso me convierte en su padrino? ¿Están seguros?

Tu eres mi Sensei.— Kushina se colocó detrás de Minato, que sonreía mientras que hablaba y miraba a su Sensei— Y eres un gran **Shinobi** con mucho talento. No hay otro como tú.

Este fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida...— el recuerdo se paralizo mientras que Jiraiya original hablaba, notando como Naruto aun miraba a sus padres— El día que me volví tu padrino…El mismo día que supe los deseos que Minato y Kushina tenían para ti.— notando como Naruto dejo de mirar a sus padres para mirarlo a él, Jiraiya continuo— Naruto…Minato enserio creía en ti…creía en ti como el Niño de la Profecía…El creía que tu serias el hacedor de grandes cambios en nuestro mundo…Kushina no se queda atrás...— Naruto bajo la mirada ante eso— Ellos enserio te amaban…te amaban mucho…tanto que no les importó dar sus vidas por ti. Todo porque eran tus padres y te amaban con todo el corazón...— Jiraiya se detuvo cuando el recuerdo comenzó a temblar y el rugido de Kurama se escuchó de fondo— Veo que no tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar...

Es tiempo de salir y vencer...— susurro Naruto apretando sus puños.

Naruto... ¿Sabes **Senjutsu**?— pregunto Jiraiya tratando de descubrir las capacidades de su alumno.

He estado practicando…pero aún no lo logro.— Jiraiya bajo la mirada ante eso— Pero por lo que se…cuando estuve en la otra dimensión pude dominarlo.

¿Dominaste el **Senjutsu**?— pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido, solo para sonreír determinado— No solo conseguiste dominar el **Rasengan** al implementarle una naturaleza de **Chakra** …sino que pudiste dominar **Senjutsu**...Como esperaba de mi alumno.— con eso, Jiraiya coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto— Si dominaste el **Senjutsu** , aun podrás hacerlo.Recuerda…Debes hacer que la Energía Natural se combine con tu propio **Chakra**...Mezclarla con tu Energía Espiritual y Física, crear un balance perfecto entre ellas…Te pasare algo de mi **Chakra Senjutsu** …Vale la pena intentarlo ahora que corres peligro de muerte.

Mezclar el **Chakra** Natural con mi Energía Espiritual y Física y crear un balance entre ellas...— dijo Naruto abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, solo para golpear su frente— Ahora sé lo que he estado haciendo mal...

Otro rugido se escuchó, provocando que todo el recuerdo temblara.

Recuerda, Naruto...Tus padres te amaban.— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa y el pulgar levantado— Nunca lo olvides...

Con eso, Naruto salió del recuerdo.

…

" _Te amo"_ — Naruto escucho la voz de su madre en su cabeza, causando que comenzara a levantarse del suelo.

Un poderoso grito escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que el **Chakra** de Kurama salía de su cuerpo a la vez que su **Chakra** tragaba el de Kurama.

…

Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Jiraiya al sentir como el **Chakra** de Kurama dejaba de fluir a través del cuerpo de Naruto.

Su mano estaba terriblemente quemada. Pero su alumno estaba a salvo.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Naruto ganara el combate.

…

¡ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— grito Naruto haciendo aparecer varios cclones en su espalda.

Mientras que los clones se dirigían hacia Kurama, Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo concentrándose porque su cuerpo pasaba por ciertos cambios.

Su mano derecha creció y tomo la apariencia de la mano de un sapo. Sus ojos ganaron una pigmentación naranja y estos cambiaron para asemejarse a los ojos de un sapo.

¡Mocoso!— grito Kurama de furia mientras que se levantaba de un toque, rompiendo la mayoría de brazos de **Chakra Senjutsu**. Los clones crearon **Rasengan** en sus manos para tratar de impactarlos en Kurama, pero el gran zorro solo movió su brazo haciendo disipar a la gran mayoría— ¡No me subestimes!

Mas clones aparecieron sobre Naruto y Kurama, solo que estos también tenían la pigmentación en sus parpados y sus brazos iguales a los de un sapo. Pero eso no era lo único que tenían ya que en sus manos había un **Rasengan** que comenzaba a crecer cada vez más.

 **¡Senpou!** ("Arte Sabio")— grito uno de los Naruto mientras que más se acercaba a Kurama, que tenía sus ojos bien abiertos por el asombro— ¡ **Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan**! ("Grupo de Súper Grandes Esferas Giratorias")

Los enormes **Rasengan** impactaron en Kurama, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás siendo arrastrado por las Esferas en Espiral de Naruto, teniendo sus ojos perdidos en el dolor. Pero mientras que Kurama era obligado a retroceder, su **Chakra** salía de su cuerpo.

Una explosión se produjo, que levanto agua y escombros, causando que Kurama retrocediera con sus dientes apretados, solo para ver como Naruto salía del agua con un **Rasen Shuriken** en su mano.

¡Otra vez!— grito Naruto impactando su técnica en Kurama.

Con el impacto del **Jutsu** de Naruto, el gran domo del **Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken** atrapo a Kurama, causando que este sea obligado a retroceder mientras que más **Chakra** salía de su cuerpo.

Detrás de Naruto, varios clones se hallaban tirando de las cuerdas de **Chakra** de Kurama, sacándole todo su **Chakra** al gran zorro.

¡Tiren!— gritaron los Naruto mientras que jalaban el **Chakra** , todo a la vez que el original empujaba cada vez más a Kurama.

Con un último empujo e impacto, Kurama salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo mientras que todo su **Chakra** era sacado de su cuerpo.

El **Chakra** de Kurama estaba frente a Naruto, teniendo la misma apariencia que el gran zorro, pero este **Chakra** comenzó a entrar en Naruto, solo para que el **Chakra** se convirtiera en un manto de energía dorada.

Naruto miraba sorprendido la energía dorada que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo, mirando sus brazos y manos que dejaron de tener la apariencia de sapo.

Este es…Tu **Chakra**...— dijo Naruto sorprendido, solo para escuchar un gruñido y mirar hacia delante.

Kurama no se veía feliz ni bien.

Ahora su cuerpo era huesudo, los huesos se notaban y era como si casi no tuviera carne en este.

Naruto...— gruño Kurama de puro enojo— Me has… ¡Me has hecho enojar! ¡Naruto!— con ese grito, Kurama alzo su boca.

Con eso, **Chakra** comenzó a reunirse sobre la boca de Kurama, tomando la forma de una inmensa esfera.

¿Aun tienes toda esa fuerza?— dijo Naruto sorprendido, solo para que sus ojos se llenaran de reconocimiento mientras que llevaba su mano a su vientre— "No eres el único que recuerda cosas" ¿Dijiste?— girando su mano, puertas Torii comenzaron a caer del cielo, atrapando las colas de Kurama, su torso y para terminar su cabeza.

Kurama grito mientras que las puertas Torii lo sometían, cancelando su técnica mientras que esta se rompía como roca.

Una puerta de madera roja se formó delante de Kurama, teniendo un cerrojo y causando que el zorro mirara furioso a Naruto.

Notando la mirada de furia en Kurama, Naruto solo suspiro.

¿Recuerdas lo que dije…?— Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta, pasándola para estar frente a Kurama— "Un día, hare algo con ese odio que llevas dentro"— dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Kurama lo miraba furioso— No sé cómo lo hice…ni sé cómo volver a hacerlo…pero juro que lo hare. Acabare con todo el odio que llevas dentro...— Naruto noto como los ojos de Kurama se cerraban, signos claros de que el zorro estaba cansado por la gran falta de **Chakra** en su cuerpo— Por ahora…lo siento, Kurama.

No me...— susurro Kurama débilmente, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a dormir.

Saliendo de la jaula, Naruto elevo su mano, haciendo que las puertas Torii salieran del cuerpo de Kurama.

Con eso, el rubio salió de su mente.

…

¿Lo has hecho?— pregunto Jiraiya al ver como su ahijado se levantaba lentamente, teniendo una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro.

Si...— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento— Pero…le robe casi todo el **Chakra** a Kurama.

… ¿Conseguiste el **Chakra** del **Kyuubi**?— Jiraiya miro sorprendido a su alumno— Naruto…eso significa que eres el **Jinchuuriki** perfecto.

No soy eso...— Naruto negó con su cabeza, mirando a su padrino con ojos levemente tristes— Seria perfecto si Kurama y yo fuéramos amigos…pero…él me odia.

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos segundos, solo para ver cómo Jiraiya colocaba una mano en su cabello.

Como dicen aquí…"No vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada"— dijo Jiraiya mientras que se posicionaba al lado de Naruto para pasar una de sus manos por su hombro— ¿Qué harás ahora? Porque yo tengo planes para nosotros.

¿Planes?— pregunto Naruto confundido, sin reconocer la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Jiraiya.

Dijiste que tenías veintitrés años, ¿No?— dijo Jiraiya comenzando a arrastrar a Naruto— Conozco el lugar apropiado para nosotros…un lugar donde siempre quise llevarte desde hace mucho tiempo...

…

Naruto tenía sus ojos en blanco por ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Mira el paisaje!— grito Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa, teniendo un fajo de billetes en su única mano totalmente vendada mientras que estaba de pie, a diferencia de Naruto que estaba sentado— ¡¿No te parece hermoso!? ¡Jajajaja!

Lo que Naruto tenía frente a sus ojos era básicamente una bailarina exótica, una stripper.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que rompía las voluntades débiles, algo que aumentaba con llevar ese conjunto de lencería negra que dejaba al aire sus pezones.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunto Naruto con un ceño fruncido, solo para escuchar un gruñido de su Sensei.

Estamos aquí para divertirnos.— dijo Jiraiya lujuriosamente, llamando a la mujer para que se acercara.

Cuando la hermosa mujer estuvo frente a Jiraiya, el Sabio Pervertido le entrego dinero y ella comenzó a bailar frente al viejo ninja.

¿A esto llamas diversión? ¿Pagarle a una mujer para que baile?— pregunto Naruto confundido, solo para negar con su cabeza— No le veo lo divertido a esto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas casado o qué?— pregunto Jiraiya sentándose para disfrutar la vista, bebiendo un vaso a su lado.

Si.— dijo Naruto levantándose.

¡Pshhhh!— Jiraiya escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, teniendo una mirada de puro shock en su rostro. Lentamente, Jiraiya movió su cabeza para mirar a su alumno, viendo como este, al igual que cada mujer y hombre del lugar, lo miraba— ¿Estas…casado?

… ¿Si?— Naruto estaba confundido.

¿Qué tenía de raro ser un hombre felizmente casado?

Levantándose de su asiento, Jiraiya tomo a Naruto del brazo para comenzar a irse del lugar. Cuando llegaron fuera del club, Jiraiya pudo habar.

¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas casado?!— pregunto Jiraiya con su único brazo en el hombro de su alumno— ¡Soy tu Sensei! ¡Sabes lo herido que me hace sentir esto!

…No te lo dije porque no preguntaste...— dijo Naruto rascando su nuca, teniendo una sonrisa avergonzada.

¿Quién es? ¿Es hermosa? ¿Tiene se…?— Naruto detuvo a Jiraiya de llevar su mano su pecho.

La puedes conocer si quieres.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que los ojos de Jiraiya brillen ante la perspectiva de conocer a la esposa de su alumno— De igual forma, quería llevarte a conocer al Viejo Mephisto.

¿Viejo Mephisto?— pregunto Jiraiya confundido— ¿Mephisto como…Mephistopheles?

Es Mephisto Pheles.— dijo Naruto negando con su cabeza— Separados…Por cierto, no te lo he dicho pero soy un demonio.

¡¿Demonio!?— pregunto Jiraiya en shock— ¡¿Cómo te convertiste en un demonio!?— el viejo pervertido miraba a Naruto expectante.

Cuando desperté en este mundo cuando era niño…el Viejo Mephisto se presentó ante mí y me ofreció su ayuda para recordar...— conto Naruto mientras que Jiraiya lo miraba impresionado—Lo único que debía hacer era convertirme en un demonio a su servicio. Sus peones para ser específicos.

¿Peones?— Jiraiya gano una mirada de pensamiento— ¿Cómo el sistema de reencarnación de demonios?

Si.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto noto como Jiraiya aun seguía expectante— Me convertí en un demonio cuando tenía seis años…creo.

Guau...— Jiraiya se apoyó en la pared del club nudista, aun teniendo su mirada impresionada— Esto sí que es sorprendente.

Como sea…vayamos a la casa del Viejo Mephisto.— dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro de Jiraiya, solo para que ambos desaparecieran.

…

Si Jiraiya estaba asombrado por encontrarse con su alumno antes, ahora prácticamente estaba en shock.

Descubrir que su alumno era un demonio fue algo que lo dejo más que sorprendido, porque él si sabía de la cultura de los demonios.

Gracias a su amigo el exorcista, aprendió muchas cosas de la jerarquía actual de los demonios, ángeles y caídos.

Sabia de los demonios de clase baja, media y alta. Por lo tanto, era natural que Jiraiya reaccionara enojado ante la perspectiva de que su alumno sea tratado como un esclavo.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, Jiraiya decidió preguntarle algo a Naruto.

Este Mephsito… ¿Cómo te trato durante toda tu estadía aquí?— pregunto Jiraiya con un rostro serio.

Bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Naruto miro confundido a su Sensei, comenzando a caminar y siendo seguido por Jiraiya.

Escuche de parte de un amigo que los demonios de clase baja no son muy queridos...— Jiraiya tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

Yo no soy un demonio de clase baja...— dijo Naruto con un rostro confundido, deteniéndose para mirar a su Sensei— Soy de clase alta.

¿Y antes de ser de clase alta como te trataba Mephisto?— volvió a preguntar Jiraiya con su misma seriedad.

…El Viejo Mephisto es una buena persona.— dijo Naruto con cierta seriedad— Él fue quien me cuido y me enseño de este mundo...Es gracias a él que tengo todo lo que conseguí hasta ahora.

Ya veo...— Jiraiya relajo su rostro, mirando por primera vez a su alrededor— Si dices que es una buena persona, te creeré.

Con eso, Jiraiya noto donde estaban.

Era una especie de enorme jardín, teniendo flores y arbustos decorativos. Bajo un árbol había una mesa con unas sillas, ideal como una mesa de té europea. Algo lejos de la mesa de te se hallaba una pérgola hexagonal de mármol blanco y negro, y dentro de la pérgola se encontraba un banco de mármol ideal para que tres personas se sentaran.

Pero mirando hacia delante, Jiraiya vio la gigantesca mansión que estaba frente a sus ojos.

...Si…Yo también tengo una de estas...— dijo Jiraiya con una gota en su nuca.

¿Enserio?— pregunto Naruto asombrado, solo para abrir la puerta y entrar, siendo seguido por Jiraiya.

Bienvenido, Lord Naruto.— fue lo que inmediatamente escucho Jiraiya, causando que la gota en su nuca se hiciera más grande.

¡Hola chicos!— Naruto saludo a los sirvientes con una amplia sonrisa, causando que estos inclinaran la cabeza con respeto.

Con eso, Jiraiya comenzó a seguir a Naruto, que lo guiaba por la gran mansión victoriana, que estaba repleta de obras de arte muy finas, causando que Jiraiya bufara haciendo un puchero.

Este lugar es pretencioso.— el puchero de Jiraiya era grande en su rostro, pero Naruto no lo noto a favor de seguir caminando.

¿Tu casa también tiene estas cosas?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

La mía es así.— dijo Jiraiya con seguridad— Pero quítale las pinturas, las estatuas...Imagínatela más pequeña.—Jiraiya alzo sus manos y las bajo en forma de una pequeña caja.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y estando algo inseguro, Naruto continuo guiando a Jiraiya por su casa, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta doble.

Con eso, Naruto abrió la puerta, solo para escuchar inmediatamente un suspiro.

Mocoso...— gruño Mephisto dejando su taza de té en la mesita al lado del sofá donde estaba sentado— Te he dicho que me digas cuando vienes a visitarme.

¡Hola viejo!— grito Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, notando para su alegría que el cansancio invadía los ojos de Mephisto— ¡Mira a quien me encontré en Kuoh!

Alzando una ceja en curiosidad, Mephisto noto como alguien a quien no esperaba entraba por la puerta.

…Por los Reyes Demonio...— susurro Mephisto con sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco, teniendo una mirada de puro shock en su rostro mientras que se levantaba lentamente de su sofá— Él es…Él es… ¡Sarutobi Jiraiya!

¿Se conocen?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido, volteando a ver a su Sensei que se encogió de hombros con un rostro tan confundido como el de Naruto.

Mephisto sonrió mientras que caminaba a pasos rápidos hacia Jiraiya, solo para extender sus manos y tomar la de Jiraiya.

Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Jiraiya.— dijo Mephisto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto mirara confundido al viejo demonio por conocer a su Sensei— Usted es un gran escritor.— con eso los ojos de Jiraiya se llenaron de reconocimiento mientras que una gran sonrisa invadía su rostro.

¡Oh! ¡¿Un querido lector?!— pregunto Jiraiya apretando la mano de Mephisto— ¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Mis historias superan los límites de las tres fracciones! ¡Jajajaja!— Jiraiya rio desvergonzado, soltando las manos de Mephisto para rascar su nuca.

Mephisto extendió su mano derecha, formando un sello mágico por donde metió su mano para sacar tres libros.

 **ICHA ICHA Tactics** , **ICHA ICHA Violence** e **ICHA ICHA Paradise**. Los tres libros de la saga de Jiraiya.

¿Podría firmarlos? Por favor.— suplico Mephisto extendiendo sus libros, causando que Naruto pusiera sus ojos en blanco al entender que el viejo demonio era un fanático de los libros del Sabio Pervertido.

 **Ero-Sennin** y **Ero-Jiji**... ("Viejo Pervertido")— suspiro Naruto con fastidio, solo para sentir un golpe en su cabeza— ¡Mierda!— gruño Naruto de leve dolor, alzando la mirada para ver como Mephisto fue el causante de golpearlo— ¡¿Qué te pasa, viejo?!

¡Tenle más respeto al Señor Jiraiya!— gruño Mephisto con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, contraria a la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Jiraiya— ¡¿Qué no ves que estas en presencia de un dios?!

… ¿ **Ero-Kami**? ("Dios Pervertido")— pregunto Naruto confundido, solo para recibir otro golpe de Mephisto.

Déjalo, Mephisto-San...— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que cerraba sus ojos— Conozco al mocoso desde hace mucho tiempo...Es un irrespetuoso sin remedio, ¿Verdad?

¿Lo conoces, Señor Jiraiya?— pregunto Mephisto confundido, obteniendo un asentimiento del **Ero-Kami**.

Yo no soy de aquí.— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa mientras que liberaba algo de **Chakra** , causando que Mephisto Pheles abriera sus ojos.

…Tú eres de la misma dimensión que el mocoso...— dijo Mephisto con mucha sorpresa, causando que Naruto abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

¡¿Tu lo sabias!?— grito Naruto sorprendido porque el viejo demonio sabia de la otra dimensión— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada!?

…Era una teoría que no sabía si podía ser cierta...— dijo Mephisto encogiéndose de hombros mientras que se acercaba para comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor de su dios— Entiéndelo, mocoso…tu eres único en casi todo sentido...Tus características no pertenecen a los seres que pueden catalogarse como normales de aquí...Pero saber que el Señor Jiraiya también es de esta Dimensión Dos es sorprendente.

¿Dimensión Dos?— pregunto Jiraiya levemente confundido por el nombre.

He catalogado a la dimensión del mocoso, o sea, tu dimensión, como Dimensión Dos.— dijo Mephisto Pheles con un encogimiento de hombros— Como sea…No es que no agradezca que mi autor favorito se aparezca en mi casa, pero, ¿Qué hace aquí, Señor Jiraiya?

Creo que debería explicarte toda mi relación con el mocoso...— dijo Jiraiya con un suspiro mientras que caminaba para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Con eso, Jiraiya comenzó a contarle a Mephisto Pheles toda su historia con Naruto. Desde que era su padrino hasta el momento de su muerte y como despertó en el hospital.

Mephisto resulto ser muy curioso por la razón de que Jiraiya no despertó con amnesia. Además de que también estaba muy interesado en la dimensión de los ninjas por falta de mejor termino.

Jiraiya, como Naruto le dijo que Mephisto era un hombre bueno, decidió contarle todo lo de su mundo.

Mephisto era como el tutor de Naruto, además de que era un querido lector. Alguien que leía sus libros no podía ser malo y usar esa información en su contra.

Por esa razón el Sabio Pervertido le dijo varias cosas de la dimensión **Shinobi** a Mephisto Pheles. Desde su jerarquía hasta la geografía e historia. Cosas casi importantes y que podrían satisfacer la curiosidad del viejo demonio.

Al terminar de hablar de la dimensión **Shinobi** , Mephisto decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

¿Tienes planeado un cuarto libro?— pregunto Mephisto escondiendo los nervios y el ansia en su voz.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Jajaja!— Jiraiya rio fuertemente porque su nuevo mejor amigo quería saber si habría un cuarto libro de la serie **ICHA ICHA** — ¡Y ahora que el mocoso está aquí, y casado, tengo una nueva fuente de inspiración!

Naruto miro con ojos en blanco a Jiraiya y Mephisto que comenzaron a hablar de **ICHA ICHA** , por lo que disimuladamente, salió de la habitación.

Saludando a los sirvientes, Naruto se dirigía al jardín, estando aburrido y teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros azules.

Al salir de la mansión de Mephisto Pheles, Naruto camino por el enorme jardín del viejo demonio, mirando los alrededores y suspirando levemente mientras que se dirigía a la pérgola.

Al entrar en la pérgola, Naruto se acostó en el banco y utilizo sus manos como almohada, comenzando a dormir.

Estaba cansado por todo lo ocurrido con Kurama y Jiraiya. Pudo mantenerse despierto porque la situación era de importancia, pero ahora que Jiraiya y Mephisto estaban hablando del libro de su Sensei, la situación dejo de ser importante.

Por esa razón el sueño comenzó a ganarle a Naruto.

 **Tiempo después**

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que este se revolvía levemente, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco para ver el techo de la pérgola.

Has despertado...— fue en el momento que Naruto lo sintió— Naruto.

Levantando la mirada, Naruto vio unos ojos dorados, piel pálida y cabello negro.

Era una mujer hermosa, teniendo un rostro fino y exótico, con rasgos hermosos al igual que sus ojos dorados y pálida piel delicada y pulcra. Lo curioso eran sus orejas, que prácticamente eran inhumanas.

Su ropa consistía en un hermoso y exótico vestido largo, un vestido único y digno de una reina por su decorado especial y real, siendo un vestido tan negro y oscuro como la noche, que era de un color igual al de su cabello, que por cierto, era tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al ver la cara de la mujer que acariciaba su cabello con dulzura mientras que miraba el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

...Hola...— susurro Naruto con una leve risita, causando que la mujer dejara de ver el paisaje para bajar la mirada y mirar a Naruto con curiosidad— ¿Por qué estoy en tu regazo…? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la Sabia Reina decidió darle a este pobre plebeyo tal honor?

Considéralo un honor.— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza mientras que jalaba un poco el cabello rubio de Naruto, causando que este riera levemente— Y no eres un plebeyo…después de todo, es trabajo de la reina complacer al rey.

Grandes palabras del Obispo en el juego de ajedrez.— dijo Naruto con una risita disimulada, notando como una vena se marcó en la frente de la mujer.

¿Quieres sentir el más fuerte de mis venenos?— pregunto la mujer en una pregunta retórica con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

Por favor, Semiramis- **Joou** -Sama… ("Reina Semiramis") Perdone a este patético rey que no sabe controlar sus piezas.— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, causando que su cabello sea jalado fuertemente por la mujer llamada Semiramis— ¡ **Ite**! ("Duele") ¡ **Ite**! ¡ **Ite**! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!

¿Lo siento que…?— pregunto Semiramis con una sonrisa sádica mientras que jalaba más fuerte el cabello de Naruto.

¡Lamento haber degradado tu posición como reina!— grito Naruto con dolor y leves lágrimas, que se fueron cuando Semiramis dejo de jalar su cabello, solo para que el dolor volviera en toda su gloria cuando la Sabia Reina volvió a tirar fuertemente.

¿Y…?— Semiramis tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Eres y siempre serás mi reina!— grito Naruto para suspirar de alivio cuando las caricias volvieron.

¿Tanto te costaba decirlo?— pregunto Semiramis con una sonrisa venenosa en su rostro, escuchando un susurro inaudible de Naruto— ¿Qué fue eso?— pregunto con la misma sonrisa venenosa, solo que pareció aumentar de intensidad.

Nada...—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Con eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio, escuchando el sonido del ambiente, siendo el viento que corría las flores y la vegetación.

Sabes…encontré a alguien muy importante hoy.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de Semiramis porque era la primera vez que lo veía tan alegre.

Naruto siempre estaba alegre, pero hoy, con esa sonrisa, era como verlo cien mil veces más brillante.

¿Quién?— pregunto la Sabia Reina con curiosidad en su voz.

Mi padrino.— los ojos de Semiramis se abrieron con asombro al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Tu padrino?— dijo la Sabia Reina con asombro, deteniendo sus caricias para mirar a Naruto— Pero…creí que...

Si…sobre eso...— dijo Naruto con un suspiro cansado— Ya sé de dónde vengo.

Con eso, Naruto empezó a explicarle su situación a Semiramis. Cosas como de donde venía, que cosas encontraría, que sucedió y porque sucedió fueron explicadas por Naruto a la mujer, causando que ella abriera sus ojos cada vez más.

Así que…Otra dimensión.— dijo Semiramis volviendo a su labor de acariciar el cabello de Naruto— Debes sentirte muy asombrado...

Si...— Naruto cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener a Semiramis acariciando su cabello— Oye, Semiramis… ¿Qué debería hacer?

¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Semiramis creyendo saber la pregunta completa.

Ahora que sé de dónde provengo… ¿Debería tratar de volver?— la duda era clara en la voz de Naruto, causando que Semiramis se detuviera.

Naruto... ¿Tu corazón donde esta?— Semiramis sonrió notando como Naruto lucia confundido.

… ¿Mi corazón?— Naruto coloco una mano en su pecho, luciendo confundido por la pregunta de la Sabia Reina— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

¿A dónde se dirigen tus pensamientos cada vez que piensas?— Semiramis reformulo su pregunta, solo que con otras palabras.

…A mi cabeza, ¿no?— Naruto sintió como Semiramis le jalaba el cabello.

Idiota...— negando con la cabeza, Semiramis decidió ser más directa— Lo que te pregunto es en qué piensas todo el tiempo. En esa dimensión de donde provienes…o en nosotros.

Ustedes.— dijo Naruto sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Eso significa que te importa más estar aquí, con tu familia, la familia que formaste con tu propio esfuerzo y dedicación.— Semiramis tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que hablaba, causando que Naruto la mirara impresionado, solo para sonreír levemente cerrando los ojos.

Sí que eres sabia.— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, causando que Semiramis sonriera.

No por nada soy la Sabia Reina.— Semiramis tenía un porte arrogante y real al decir esas palabras, causando que Naruto suprimiera una risita.

¿Qué no esa era tu hermana mayor?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa medio burlona, recibiendo solo un poderoso jalón de cabello.

Yo soy la reina...— gruño Semiramis con enojo en su voz— Sin importar lo que ella haya sido...

Bien, bien...— Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras que se levantaba del regazo de Semiramis, sentándose en el banco— ¿ **Ero-Sennin** y el Viejo Mephisto siguen hablando?— pregunto el rubio estirándose levemente.

No lo sé...— Semiramis se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia— Yo llegue hace unos minutos.— con eso, Semiramis se pegó a Naruto mientras que reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

Naruto no le dio importancia a ello, solo estaba a punto de decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo porque escucho un jadeo cerca de él.

Semiramis y Naruto movieron sus cabezas para ver cómo, en el caso de Semiramis, un viejo de cabello blanco los observaba con su boca muy abierta y ojos en blanco.

¿Quién es el viejo?— pregunto Semiramis confundida por ver a ese viejo mirarlos a ambos así.

 **Ero-Sennin**.— dijo Naruto con una ceja alzada.

¿Tu padrino?— dijo Semiramis ciertamente asombrada.

Si...— Naruto asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Jiraiya confundido— ¿Qué haces, **Ero-Sennin**?

Ella…Ella es…Ella...— Jiraiya señalaba temblorosamente a Semiramis, causando que la Sabia Reina alzara una ceja— ¿Tu esposa?

Cuando Naruto estaba por contestar, Semiramis hablo en un tono frio.

No le gustaba como el anciano pervertido lo estaba viendo.

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— pregunto Semiramis con frialdad, solo para escuchar algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Eres hermosa.— dijo Jiraiya inmediatamente, teniendo algo de sangre bajando por su nariz— Eres...

No quiero escucharlo.— dijo Semiramis con un ceño fruncido, para ver como Jiraiya caminaba hacia Naruto, deteniéndose unos segundos solo para abrazarlo.

Estoy…Estoy tan orgulloso...— susurraba Jiraiya con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos y labios temblorosos— Eres…eres mi orgullo y alegría...

Naruto tenía un rostro confundido mientras que era abrazado por Jiraiya, estando profundamente perturbado porque Jiraiya acariciaba su cabello lentamente.

… ¿Bien?— Naruto rompió el abrazo, notando como el Sabio Pervertido sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para soplar su nariz.

Naruto...— Jiraiya mostro una gran sonrisa que mostraba orgullo y felicidad— No puedo creer que tengas una esposa tan hermosa... ¡Sin duda eres digno alumno mío!

Naruto rio levemente nervioso ante eso, pensando en algo muy importante.

" _Si así reacciona ante Semiramis… ¿Cómo reacciona ante…?"_ — los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados al escuchar algo de Jiraiya, algo que lo hizo alzar una ceja.

Ahora solo falta probarte.— el Sabio Pervertido miraba a su alrededor, mirando entre el denso bosque y buscando algo— ¿Aquí hay un lugar para entrenar o algo?

¿Probarme?— pregunto Naruto confundido— ¿Probar que?

Naruto…Este mundo y el nuestro son diferentes.— dijo Jiraiya sabiamente, alzando su dedo índice con un rostro serio— Quiero saber si este mundo no te ha ablandado.

¿Solo eso? ¿Quieres pelear para ver quién es más fuerte?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, solo para mirar el brazo faltante de Jiraiya— ¿Estás seguro? No quiero romperte algo.

La arrogancia solo lleva hacia la derrota, mi querido estudiante.— dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza.

Está bien...— Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Naruto, estando algo ansioso— Sígueme.

…

Jiraiya y Naruto estaban separados por metros de distancia, ambos mirándose a los ojos y esperando un movimiento por parte del otro.

A una distancia segura, Semiramis y Mephisto observaban al maestro y alumno. Semiramis estaba presente para ver si el "viejo pervertido" hería mucho a Naruto mientras que Mephisto quería ver que tan fuerte era su nuevo mejor amigo.

¡Naruto!— grito Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa— ¡¿Recuerdas las tres principales discípulas que un ninja debe dominar?!

Naruto alzo una ceja ante eso, estando curioso y levemente confundido.

¿Tres disciplinas ninja?— susurro Naruto algo interesado— ¡ **Ero-Sennin**! ¡Soy nuevo con los temas ninja!

¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!— Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, solo para sonreír— ¡Marcare esas tres disciplinas en tu cuerpo!

¡Veamos quien marca a quien!— grito Naruto con una sonrisa similar a la de Jiraiya.

Con eso, maestro y alumno despegaron del suelo, rompiéndolo mientras que se dirigían con gran rapidez hacia el otro.

Al momento de llegar, Jiraiya envió su único puño al rostro de Naruto, solo para que este fuera tomado por su alumno.

Primera disciplina...— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en su rostro— **Taijutsu**.

Con eso, Jiraiya intento hacer un barrido con su pie, pero Naruto retrocedió para esquivarlo. Siguiéndole el paso a su alumno, Jiraiya envió rápidos golpes con su único brazo, golpes dirigidos hacia el rostro y cuerpo de Naruto, que este esquivaba y bloqueaba con cierta facilidad.

Jiraiya y Naruto se movían por el campo de batalla, entregándose golpes y patadas en igualdad sorprendente considerando que a Jiraiya le faltaba un brazo.

Jiraiya envió una patada directa al costado de Naruto, que el rubio tomo con ambas manos, solo para intentar golpear con su codo la pierna, pero Jiraiya envió su otro pie al rostro de Naruto, causando que el rubio tuviera que soltar la pierna de Jiraiya y retroceder.

…Tu **Taijutsu** es sorprendente considerando que te falta un brazo.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de respeto en su rostro— Lo que esperaba de mi **Ero-Sennin.**

Tuve varios años para entrenar y corregir fallas en mi **Taijutsu**.— Jiraiya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro— Un brazo menos no me impediría luchar contra quien quiera que se meta en mi camino...— con eso, Jiraiya sonrió mientras que hacía tres sellos de mano— Hora de mezclar el **Taijutsu** con el **Ninjutsu**...Como en una verdadera pelea **Shinobi**.

¿ **Ninjutsu**?— pregunto Naruto curioso, solo para escuchar a su Sensei gritar con una gran sonrisa.

¡ **Doton: Dosekiryū**! ("Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra y Roca")— el suelo frente a Jiraiya comenzó a romperse para dar paso a la cabeza de un gran dragón, lo que provoco que Naruto abriera sus ojos sorprendido mientras que saltaba hacia atrás y esquivaba la boca del dragón que casi lo atrapa.

Con el impacto entre el suelo y la boca de la criatura de tierra, se levantó una gran nube de polvo y rocas volando.

El dragón, controlado por Jiraiya, se levantó lentamente para volver al ataque, causando que Naruto formara un **Rasengan** en su mano derecha y haciendo que los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieran por ver el **Rasengan** formado con una sola mano.

Con eso, Naruto salto hacia la boca del dragón, impactando su **Rasengan** en la criatura y rompiendo su boca con una explosión, levantando una gran nube de polvo y tierra.

Entre la nube de polvo, Jiraiya vio cómo su alumno salía de esta con un **Rasengan** en su mano, provocando que Jiraiya sonriera mientras que elevaba su única mano formando su propio **Rasengan**.

Cuando Naruto llego, Jiraiya choco su **Rasengan** contra el de su alumno, generando una poderosa onda de choque que hizo que las hojas de los árboles en el claro del bosque se movieran.

Ambos **Rasengan** luchaban por el dominio mientras que maestro y alumno se observaban a los ojos con una sonrisa, fue así hasta que Naruto estallo en una nube de humo.

¡¿Qué!?— grito Jiraiya levemente sorprendido, solo para sentir como algo atrapaba sus pies.

Con eso, Jiraiya vio como varias explosiones de humo ocurrían a su alrededor, revelando a clones de Naruto, que despegaron del suelo para comenzar a moverse hacia Jiraiya, causando que el Sabio Pervertido trazara sellos con su única mano.

 **Doton** : ¡ **Yomi Numa**! ("Elemento Tierra: Pantano del Inframundo")— grito el **Sannin** causando que los clones de Naruto tropezaran porque el suelo bajo sus pies dejo de ser sólido.

Los clones luchaban por tratar de salir del lodo que Jiraiya creo con su técnica, pero les era imposible, causando que el Sabio Pervertido sonriera elevando un pie y sacando a Naruto de la tierra, solo para patear el rostro de su alumno, causando que este estallara en una nube de humo.

Siempre con tu **Kage Bunshin** tratando de engañar a los demás.— dijo Jiraiya al aire, mirando a su alrededor para buscar a Naruto— Tu forma de lucha no ha cambiado nada.

¡Te equivocas!— grito Naruto desde el cielo, pero lo siguiente que escucho Jiraiya provoco que sus ojos se abrieran en shock— ¡ **Suiton: Hatō**! ("Elemento Agua: Mar Creciente")

Mirando hacia arriba, Jiraiya vio como una gran ola de agua caía del cielo, por lo que Jiraiya trazo sellos de mano para golpear el suelo y crear un domo de roca a su alrededor, que lo protegió del agua que cayó al suelo con gran potencia, tanta que agrieto un poco la roca.

Naruto, estando de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, miraba el domo de tierra que creo Jiraiya, notando como una parte de la roca se rompía para dar lugar a la cabeza de **Ero-Sennin**

¡Oh! ¡ **Ninjustu**!— grito Jiraiya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Nunca creí que vería el día en que tú usarías otro **Ninjutsu** que no sea el **Kage Bunshin**!

¡Pero eso no es todo!— grito Naruto liberando sus alas de murciélago.

¿Vuelas?— pregunto Jiraiya con un ceño fruncido— ¡Cobarde!

Naruto ignoro las palabras de su Sensei mientras que hacia un sello de mano, provocando que Jiraiya abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

¡ **Raiton: Jinraisen**! ("Elemento Rayo: Flecha Trueno")— fue en ese momento que Jiraiya supo que no podría salvarse de esta con un domo de tierra.

Naruto arrojo de su mano una gran cantidad de electricidad, causando que Jiraiya saltara del domo de tierra justo a tiempo para que la energía eléctrica chocara contra el domo de tierra.

Como la tierra estaba mojada por recibir anteriormente el **Jutsu Suiton** , toda la electricidad se condujo por el agua, causando que Jiraiya viera un suelo totalmente electrificado.

Estando en el aire, Jiraiya entrelazo su dedo índice y medio de su mano, gritando mientras que una explosión de humo ocurría debajo de él.

¡ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!— con eso, un clon de Jiraiya apareció bajo el Sabio y este lo utilizo como base para saltar más lejos y alejarse del agua electrificada.

Llegando hasta un árbol, Jiraiya tuvo que estar preparado para golpear una patada descendente de parte de Naruto, solo para tomar el pie de su alumno con su mano y girar, arrojando a Naruto hacia uno de los arboles debajo de él.

Chocando contra un árbol y agrietando, pero escuchando un grito delante, Naruto tuvo que utilizar sus brazos y protegerse de un poderoso puño de Jiraiya que lo obligo a retroceder rompiendo el árbol y agrietando otro con el cual choco.

Tocando tierra, Naruto tuvo que saltar y rodar esquivando otro puñetazo de Jiraiya, solo para hacer el sello de cruz y crear dos clones a sus lados.

Con eso, uno de los clones se dirigió hacia Jiraiya para tratar de golpear al viejo ninja, solo para que Jiraiya lo tomara de la muñeca y girara, haciendo que el clon cayera al suelo con Jiraiya sosteniendo su muñeca y doblándola un poco, hizo que el clon se disipara.

El clon de Naruto y el original se movieron para tratar de golpear a Jiraiya, pero este solo hizo unos sellos de mano.

¡ **Katon: Endan**! ("Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego")— con eso, Jiraiya escupió una bala de fuego hacia Naruto y su clon, causando que el clon golpeara a Naruto para que este esquivara la técnica.

La bala hizo que el clon se disipara mientras que el fuego seguía avanzado, chocando contra un árbol y provocando una explosión.

Otra vez, Naruto había desaparecido, causando que Jiraiya frunciera el ceño.

Vamos, Naruto...— dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa, mirando a sus alrededores y buscando a su alumno— ¡Muéstrame ese **Rasen Shuriken** que vi en tu pelea con **Kyuubi**!

¡Oye! ¡El **Rasen Shuriken** no es para estas situaciones!— grito la voz de Naruto entre los árboles, causando que Jiraiya escuchara atentamente.

Por favor, Naruto...— dijo Jiraiya caminando y formando un **Rasengan** — Muéstrame...— los pasos de Jiraiya prácticamente dejaron de escucharse— El...— Jiraiya comenzó a susurrar con una gran sonrisa— _"_ _ **Rasen Shuriken**_ _"—_ Jiraiya pensó lo último porque ya sabía dónde estaba su alumno.

Con eso, Jiraiya salto sobre los arbustos y clavo su **Rasengan** en lo primero que sintió que era firme, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que en lo que clavo su **Rasengan** era un pedazo de tronco con una gran sonrisa dibujada en ella, además que tenía una pequeña nota a su lado que decía unas palabras.

Deshaciendo su **Rasengan** , Jiraiya miro la nota.

 **Baka Ero-Sennin** ("Idiota Sabio Pervertido").— dijo Jiraiya leyendo la nota con un ceño fruncido en su rostro porque su alumno logro escaparse otra vez.

Pero Jiraiya inmediatamente salto del suelo cuando vio las manos salir de la tierra.

¡¿En serio crees que voy a caer de nuevo en eso?! ¡Jajajaja!— Jiraiya rio fuertemente porque su alumno lo subestimo, pero solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la espiral del **Rasengan** cuando algo impacto en su espalda.

¡ **Rasengan**!— grito Naruto impactando su técnica en la espalda de su maestro, provocando que este saliera despedido hacia abajo, chocando contra el suelo y rompiendo una buena cantidad de árboles por su vuelo— ¡¿No ibas a marcar las disciplinas ninja en mi cuerpo?!— presumió Naruto con una sonrisa altanera mientras que caía en el suelo y caminaba hacia donde creía que estaba su Sensei.

Jiraiya estaba sintiendo un buen grado de dolor en su espalda.

No se aproximaba en nada a esa vez que su alumno entro en su estado de Cuatro Colas, pero si le dolía algo.

Admitía que se contuvo en la pelea. No estaban luchando a muerte ni nada, por lo que decidió guardar sus mejores cartas.

Además, aun no confiaba mucho en Mephisto.

Puede que él sea su lector y todo eso, pero había escuchado muchas cosas de los demonios y la mayoría no era bonita.

Por lo tanto, decidio contenerse en la pelea y guardar sus mejores técnicas y cartas para un combate especial y que sea a muerte.

Viendo a su alumno que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa y sus manos en su nuca, Jiraiya suspiro levemente con una sonrisa.

" _Ha crecido tanto…"_ — pensó el Sabio Pervertido— _"Lo que más duele es que ese crecimiento no fue gracias a mi…Jejeje...Parezco un viejo celoso, ¿no?"_

Muchas cosas estaban por venir y ahora que estaba junto a su ahijado, no pensaba separarse de él.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto y Kurama tuvieron una pelea. Una pelea donde Kurama quiso robarle el **Chakra** a Naruto para poseerlo y que él sienta toda la gravedad de su odio.

Miren, yo pienso que Naruto pudo dominar un grado de **Senjutsu** con obtener una explicación de cómo se hace mientras que Jiraiya le entregaba el **Chakra Senjutsu**.

Madara, que no tenía conocimientos en **Senjutsu** , pudo robar el **Chakra Senjutsu** de Hashirama porque tenía las células de este en su cuerpo además de su control de **Chakra**. Yo pienso que es por su control de **Chakra** que Madara pudo acostumbrarse al **Chakra Senjutsu** en cuestión de segundos, eso más tener las células de Hashirama.

Naruto, que ha estado practicando antes el **Senjutsu** , pudo aprenderlo en cierto grado recibiendo una explicación básica de Jiraiya de cómo realizar el **Senjutsu** de su mundo además de recibir la energía natural de parte de Jiraiya. Por esa razón Naruto consiguió los rasgos de un sapo. Porque el **Senjutsu** que estaba usando en su pelea con Kurama no era perfecto.

Y seguramente se sorprendieron al ver que aparece Semiramis aquí. En los siguientes capítulos se explicara quien es Semiramis.


	9. Aviso

Ya es una tradición escribir esto, ¿No creen?

Esta historia no estaba en la lista de reescritura. La rescribo por un conflicto interno y para mejorar errores y equivocaciones.

Muchas cosas cambiaran en esta reescritura.

Una de ellas es el título. Dejará de llamarse **Un ninja entre demonios** para pasar a ser **Un Ninja Demonio**.

Otras cosas que cambiaran serán aspectos como poder, nobleza y algunas cosas pequeñas.

La nobleza ya está decidida y cambio.

No será muy similar a la última nobleza que escribí, tendrá otros personajes.

Como siempre, lamento mucho que ustedes, los lectores, encuentren el título de Aviso.

Siempre pasaran estas cosas, esta no es la primera vez ni tampoco será ultima, creo.

Lamento ser tan idiota y reescribir cada historia que tengo. Pero así soy.

En el momento que suba esto, la nueva historia, **Un Ninja Demonio** , ya la habré subido.

Son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios.


End file.
